Could She Love Him?
by SouthernMyths
Summary: This is a story that I imagined would take place during and after Season 1, Episode 2. I do not claim to own anything of the 100 nor do I take any financial gain from it. This is purely a fan fiction. Rated K for now, but will go to M later on in the story. Will follow the show with some divergence. Please rate with any ideas or comments
1. Chapter 1

This is my own take on what should have happened in Season 1, Episode 2. Total Bellarke with other couples thrown in and I'm sorry if you don't like the way I have Finn in this but I never could get into his character. BTW, I do not own anything of the 100 nor do I claim to.

Finn stood still as he looked over the blacken remains of some kind of corpse, confusion and fear playing across his features. "Who were they?" Came his breathless question to no one in particular as the rest of the group stood around him, all four of them staring at the remains. The silence of the woods and the sounds of their harsh breathing only broken when Clarke bent down to pick up the misshapen skull.

"What are they?" Clark asked softly in confusion as she looked at the misshapen skull within her hands. The skull's brow ridge actually looked like some kind of mountain gorillas that she had seen once in a book, but it didn't make sense.

"We are so screwed" Came from the out of breath Octavia as she helped Monty to stand, both leaning against each other for some kind of support in that moment. Fear crossed Octavia's features as she thought about what had occurred to Jasper only moments before… The spear… the sound of his breathless gasping. All four suddenly lifted their heads at the sound of a scream. The sound having been filled with so much pain and came from somewhere behind them. Clark dropped the mishappened skull back to the ground as she listened to the sound before speaking out, "Jasper. He's alive."

Clark took off in a run, pushing herself around Octavia to rush back towards Jasper…. she had been so stupid to leave him there! They didn't know what they were up against but she knew she could have helped him.

"Clarke, wait. Wait!" Came Finn's voice from behind her as all three of her companions started to rush after her. Clarke ignored him, pushing her way through the underbrush until she felt Finn's hand grasped her arm and pull her down towards the right. She turned her head to look at him in confusion as he stopped her. Finn wasn't looking at her, but rather was looking around the forest as if he could see any of the creatures that were in the forest," Stay out of the trees." Clarke looked at him before the other two as Monty and Octavia caught up with them, all four of them squatting in the undergrowth and staring at the river they had jut run from. Shock and fear went through all of them as they looked at the spot where Jasper had fallen... the sign that stated "Mount Weather" laying on the ground where Jasper had dropped it after the spear had hit him.

"He was right there" … Came the voice beside her as Clarke stared incredulously at the sight.

"No… Where is he?" Monty whispered out as he looked at the spot where he was expecting to see his best friend, his brother, laying there among the leaves and brushes.

"They took him." Came Clarke's answer, though Monty didn't need the answer. They all knew with Jasper's injuries he wouldn't have been able to simply lift himself up and walk away from that spot. He had a spear sticking out of his chest for crying out loud.

Cut to an image of a very bloody and very much in pain Jasper being dragged along the forest floor far from where the group had looked on. Jasper tried to call out to his friends, but all he could think of was the pain from where the spear had hit him. He tried to call out again, but it came only out as a low grown while his body was dragged on the ground over the small rocks and sticks. He felt himself falling into the blackness as his eyes rolled back into his head and he, thankfully, passed out.

Back on the ark, Dr. Abby Griffin took a steading breath as she walked around the corner of the corridor and faced the glass doors of the medical bay. Half of the room was taken up by multiple screens with multiple images upon them, each of these images showed one of the 100 that had been sent to earth and her brown eyes instantly narrowed in to find her daughter. The breath she hadn't thought she as holding was released as she spoke to her right-hand man. "Talk to me, Jackson." Jackson left his station where he had been monitoring the life signs of some of the kids and spoke to his mentor and his best friend, "Rumors are spreading. Witnesses saw a dropship launch. It's only a matter of time till people figure out that we sent the hundred to the ground." His dark eyes glanced over the screens of the kids before he looked towards his mentor, knowing she was taking this the hardest as it was her daughter down there.

Abby turned quickly to look towards Jackson as she spoke, "Let the council worry about the people. I need you focused on reestablishing communication with those kids." _Mainly my daughter_, came her desperate thought before she turned her attention back to the boards and noticing how many where black now, "How many dark tiles?"

"Twenty-three. We've been losing them at a steady rate all day." Jackson stated, feeling Abby's desperate gaze upon him but he couldn't show emotion. He needed to be strong for her, to be supportive, but he also knew she wouldn't appreciate any thing being kept from her. His voice softens as he continued to speak, "Abby, these are different. Vital signs spike for a longer duration before flat line; it looks like a pain response." Jackson looked at her as she worriedly turned her attention from the screens to him, "This is what we'd expect to see with exposure to radiation."

Abby turned quickly towards him, "I know what it looks like, Jackson, but there's another explanation." She didn't continue but she couldn't continue looking at the obvious pity in his dark eyes, she quickly took a steady breath before looking back at the screens. "We just haven't found it yet. "Came her words, not knowing if she was saying it to console herself or make Jackson believe that the 100 weren't in trouble.

"Chancellor on deck." Came the sound from behind them and Jackson turned his head to look towards the doors. His knowing eyes looked towards Thelonious Jaha as he walked in and he felt Abby turn as well to greet the chancellor. Jaha looked along the screens, taking in the dark ones with sadness filling him. He knew that Kane was right behind him but wasn't aware of the looks that Kane and Abby exchanged. Abby looked towards Kane in defiance, as if tempting him to do something to her again. Where as Kane broke eye contact as if she weren't worth his time, his gaze instead went towards the screens to search out the images. Abby was quiet for a moment as she thought about what to say before she looked towards Jaha, knowing he was going through exactly what she was going through. _Wells _she had thought, the lovely and smart boy who was sent to Earth along with Clark and the ninety-eight other delinquents.

Jaha let out a shuddering breath as he noticed the red flashing over the black tile that showed his son, prisoner 325—Wells Jaha 'Transmission Terminated'. It seemed to flash and mock him, showing him that he had been so wrong about Earth. "My son." He had blinked in confusion; this couldn't be right. Wells had to be alright on Earth, he just had to be.

Abby glanced up to what he was looking at, looking at the blinking transmission and when she heard Jaha's words, "We sent them down to die" she quickly turned and vehemently stated, "No. We sent them down to live. To go to Earth to see if it was survivable so that all of us could live."

"Abby, stop." Came Kane's soft plea, he was worried about Jaha and he didn't need Abby to confront him in any way at this time. He gave her a sharp look before turning and speaking softly to his friend, "I know this is hard, but we don't have time for false hope." He paused to look towards Abby, as if daring her to challenge him before speaking again, "This space station is dying, and earth is not survivable. That is what the wristbands are telling us."

Abby was quick to challenge Kane, "We don't know what they're telling us yet. ", she looked towards Kane before making eye contact with her friend, "Thelonious, listen to me. Please trust me. For all we know, these kids could be perfectly fine, including Wells."

Wells let out an exhausted sigh as he finished spreading the dirt over the grave he had just finished digging, setting his shovel down as he looked at it in remorse. He quickly made a count of the two bodies he had buried, the two that had died upon the drop ship and quickly looked up towards the sky, knowing his father would blame himself. He would gather up the clothing he had taken off of the two, walking back towards the camp and the sounds of the kids with no rules. _We need order… we need rules or more people are going to die_ came his thought, his head giving a small shake at the disorder. He looked over to his right, seeing two people in the middle of getting it on and instead looked forward and continued on into camp. He avoided some of the group that were doing some kind of violent tag.

"Hey... uh, where'd you get the clothes?" Came a voice behind him and Wells stopped to look towards Atom who was walking towards him, "Buried the two kids who died during the landing."

Atom was astonished that this privileged punk had a good idea, "Smart. You know, I'll take it from here. There's always a market for…." He had stated as he reached out for the boots only for Wells to pull them away. Confusion flickered in his eyes at the nerve of Wells, oh he wished Bellamy would allow him to slit his throat. But for some reason he refused, it was as if he was protecting Wells for someone.

Wells pulled the items away from Atom, "We share based on need, just like back home."

Atom looked at him in confusion as they broke apart and suddenly, they heard a masculine voice from behind them. "You still don't get it, do you, chancellor?" Bellamy stated as he stepped out of the drop ship without his shirt on. He was overheated from the _play_ he had just completed with the girl, though he didn't feel any sort of satisfaction from it. He cockily walked down the dropship door; the gun tucked safely into his belt. Well, safety for him at least. He paused as he felt the girl that had just done what... pleasured him? Stopped and looked towards him. She was hot, and he liked a girl that knew she was hot but she wasn't the blonde spitfire that challenged him at every turn. He gave the girl a quick kiss, knowing it would piss Wells off at the lack of respect. Bellamy watched the girl walk away from him before turning and looking towards Wells, "This is home now. Your father's rules no longer apply." He stated as he took the last few steps towards the two and Atom took a few steps back to get out of Bellamy's way. Bellamy smirked as he walked up and grasped a shirt out of Wells' hands and instantly Wells was reaching back for it, but he knew Atom wouldn't let Wells get close.

"Oh, no, no, Atom. Atom, hold up." He stated out cockily, watching as the two parted and he held out the shirt tauntingly, "You want it back? Take it?" Bellamy stared at Wells, daring him to take it back from him and knowing that he needed this. Everyone was going against Wells for who his father was and if Wells didn't want to wake up with a knife in his throat, he needed to show he was tough.

Wells scoffed before turning and tossing the rest of the clothing into the center of a group of boys that were sitting around a fire. Almost instantly the boys launched themselves at the clothing, "Hey! This one is mine!" "No, give it!". Atom rolled his eyes and instantly went to join the fray to get something out of it and Bellamy stood there, watching the mayhem. Wells pushed his luck then, "Is this what you want? Chaos? "

Bellamy smirked as he started to pull the shirt on, "What's wrong with a little chaos?" Wells was distracted from saying anything else when a girl screamed from across the camp. Almost instantly they were all on heightened alert and looking to where the sound had come from. Bellamy frowned as he quickly pulled the shirt on, his thoughts on his sister and that spitfire blonde that played in his mind. He quickly walked with everyone else towards the sound, surprised when he found John Murphy holding a girl he didn't know over the flames of a fire, a stack of wrist bands laying beside him. Murphy looked up with a smirk, having trouble holding the girl, "Bellamy, Check it out. We want the Ark to think we that the ground is killing us, right? " He stated, looking at the large group of boys that were gathering and a little surprised to see Wells infront of Bellamy. "Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first. "Came his explanation as he looked back at the girl he had trapped over the fire. He wasn't expecting Wells of all people to rush towards him and pushed him backwards to the ground with a "let her go!".

Bellamy looked on with dread pulling in his stomach, watching as Wells had knocked Murphy backwards onto the ground and he knew that Murphy wouldn't stand for it. Wells had turned to look at him with desperation in his eyes and almost pleaded with him, "you can stop this.". Bellamy looked at him in confusion as he spoke, "Stop this? I'm just getting started." A grin left his lips when Murphy surprised Wells with a punch to his face and the boys behind them started to chant "fight!"

Murphy let out a satisfied sound as he realized he caught Wells off guard and turned to slam his fist up into Wells stomach and then moved to punch his other fist over his head only Wells countered and swiftly moved out from the head blow to land his own. He then punched Murphy into his face, sending him jerking backwards till he collapsed back against the ground by Bellamy's feet. He braced himself and a moment later Murphy had launched himself up, lifting Wells from the ground and slamming him downwards. Both boys grunted with the force and Murphy pulled his arm back only to swing and punch Wells.

Bellamy looked on while the kids kept shouting "fight" and knew that this was getting out of hand. How could he control it and not look weak at the same time? The thought left him as Wells suddenly got the upper hand, turning Murphy and soon Wells was ontop and slamming his fists into Murphy. Murphy laid still while Wells got up, turning to look towards Bellamy and Bellamy felt pride fill him. At least Wells could handle himself since the entire camp hated him.

Wells breathed hard as he spoke, "Don't you see you can't control this?" He had stated while motioning to the boy laying on the ground, hot blood flowing from a cut at the bridge of his nose. He watched Bellamy's eyes and looked back only to see Murphy up and walking towards him with something in his hand. Hearing the "You're dead." Promise from Murphy made him instantly on guard.

Bellamy had to stop this, how would he be able to tell his Clarke that her friend had been murdered out right and too weak to live. He moved to be in-between the two that were facing off, knowing he couldn't completely stop this but he could even it out. "Wait." He stated as he looked towaards Murphy, knowing the boy respected him too much to go against his words. He then turned and looked towards Wells, hoping that he wouldn't have to tell Clarke that he let her friend get killed. He would pull out the knife that he had made from sharpened metal and tossed it down towards the forest floor by Well's feet. "Fair Fight".

It seemed the entire area started to quiet down with only the sound of murmuring and whispers between the kids that surrounded the makeshift arena. Wells took a step back from the knife, looking down at it with disdain but knowing he would need to pick it up and wield it if he wanted to survive. It looked up as Bellamy walked into his peripheral vision, turning his head to the right to make eye contact with the man then turned his head to look back at Murphy who stood with his blade clutched tightly in his right hand. Wells was confused when Murphy gave off a breathless laugh and he knew he would have to fight. He quickly bent down to get the knife and jumped to the side.

Bellamy looked on with trepidation as the two started to circle each other, watching as Murphy lunged twice towards Wells only for Wells to jump back quickly enough. Murphy started to slash upwards towards Wells, following him as he turned and making contact across Wells' upper left arm.

"AHH!" Wells stuttered out as he gripped the area where his arm and his chest met, turning to look towards Murphy.

Murphy grinned out, setting up for another attack as he shouted, "This is for my father!" He went to reach up, to yank Wells' head down so he could stab upwards only to have Wells block the blow, turning Murphy downwards and raising his own knifed fist upwards. They twisted and Wells pulled his hand upwards to hold the knife against Murphy's throat with him standing behind him. Both were breathing hard as Wells shouted at him, "DROP IT!" Bellamy looked on, knowing he would have to step in before either of them finally killed each other.

"WELLS!" Clarke shouted as she came upon the sight of her former best friend holding a knife to the throat of Murphy. Not that she like the guy, but that didn't mean that she wanted to see anyone killed for any reason.

Both Bellamy and Wells looked over to the edge of the ring where Clarke was quickly making her way to and Bellamy bristled to see that none other than Finn was behind him. _Wait… where is O?_ Came his thoughts as he quickly scanned the woods behind him.

"Let him go!" She stated firmly as she looked towards both Wells and Murphy, walking up towards them quickly and she watched as Wells pushed Murphy away from him.

Bellamy stood off to the side, watching his little spitfire before he noticed that Murphy was pushing himself up again to run at Wells. "Whoa. Hey!" Bellamy rushed to block Murphy from getting close to Wells and the possibility of hitting Clarke in the fight. "Enough, Murphy!" He shouted, gripping Murphy and not letting him go. He heard a sound behind him only to notice his sister being led into the area with her arm around the Monty guy and her face showing what pain she was in. "Octavia, are you all right?" He rushed over to his sister, grateful when she pulled her arms around him and he lifted her up slightly to guide her to sit. Fear and worry thick in his voice as she answered with only a 'yeah'.

"Where's the food?" He asked in confusion, looking between the four as he gripped his sister to keep her from collapsing. He paused when he looked at Clarke's face, at the worried look that he saw there.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Finn stated as he sat down, exhausted from the run back to the encampment and from the emotions of the day.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy stated with anger starting to get thick in his voice. Not only did they not come back with food, but his sister was injured and Clarke wore such a face of fear that he wanted to go to her and hold her.

"We were attacked" Clarke stated, shifting on her feet softly as she looked towards Bellamy.

Wells blinked in confusion before looking towards her, "Attacked? By what?"

It confused everyone even more when Clarke turned her worried gaze towards him like she didn't want to tell him what she had seen, but it was Finn that spoke up, "Not what. Who." Finn glanced between Wells and Clarke, wondering if he would have competition for Clarke, "It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder."

Bellamy turned to his sister, his hand moving to touch her arm in concern at only what he could imagine was an attack on her. He turned his head towards Clarke as she spoke, "It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors." Clarke paused, her eyes making contact with Bellamy's before she turned to address everyone else that was watching, "The good news is that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will." Finn stated softly to her, but loud enough that everyone in the area heard.

Wells was shocked, looking around at the area for a moment before he spoke in confusion, "Where's the kid with the goggles?" He looked on as Clarke's face took on a pained expression before she spoke, "Jasper was hit. They took him." Clarke let out a soft breath, looking at him and then at the knife in his hand before she noticed. _His wristband_. She grasped his arm and spoke to him, "Where is your wristband?" Wells brushed her hand off of him before he turned his accusing gaze back towards Bellamy, "Ask him".

Bellamy shifted his weight on his feet, looking towards Clarke and preparing for her argument against him. He felt his sister shift her startled gaze towards him and Clarke took a step towards him, "How many?"

"Twenty-four and counting." Murphy stated from the sidelines, pride making his voice thick as he lifted his head and looked towards her.

Clarke looked towards Murphy as the stupidity of what they were saying ran through her, she gave a small shake of her head before she spoke, "You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know if Earth is survivable again and we need their help against whoever is out there." Clarke quickly turned her head and looked around to the others that were looking on, "If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" She would then turn her gaze to look towards Bellamy, daring him to challenge her.

Bellamy felt the fear roll through him at what she said, but he couldn't act on it. He was a dead man if the Ark came down to Earth. "We're stronger than you think. "He stated, giving her a small chin nod before moving to address the crowd. "Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore!" Bellamy paused to look at the crowd, feeling satisfaction as the others started to agree with him and he turned to face Clarke again, "They say they'll forgive your crimes." He then turned back and raised his voice, "I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!"

A course of 'yeah!' went out from the crowd as he turned back to look at her with a smirk of triumph in his eyes. Clarke met his eyes, shaking her head at the stupidity before walking away full of anger. Monty moved up beside her as he joined her pace, "What do we do now?"

"Now… we go after Jasper." She stated simply.

"Why are you here, Abby?" Jaha spoke as he looked up at Abby while she changed the bandages on his chest, "We both know that you could have sent an apprentice to do this."

"Kane's planning on a secret council meeting to vote on the culling. I need to know where you stand." She stated simply as she finished spreading out the bandage and looking up towards his face to gage his reaction.

Jaha sighed, he was so tired of this bickering and he just wanted to mourn his son alone. "I don't have a vote. You know that."

"They listen to you, Thelonious. "

"Well, you don't. "He challenged back as he opened his eyes and looked towards her.

Abby smirked as she picked up some of her tools, "I do when you agree with me."

"Now, Abby, the CO2 scrubbers are already failing. The symptoms of oxygen deprivation are everywhere, and worst of all in the children; they'll die first." He stated as if he were in pain at the thought of all those innocent children dying.

"You don't have to tell me that."

"Obviously, I do." He interrupted her with his eyes sternly looking towards her, "Unless we act to reduce the population, everyone on-board this space station will be dead in four months."

"We have acted. We put a hundred kids on the ground. We need to give them time—"

"There are seventy-six kids on the ground, Abby. Twenty-four of them, including my son, are already dead. "

"I don't think so." Abby said with as much strength as she could muster behind the words.

"But you have no proof." Thelonious answered quickly, cutting her off with pain and anger in his dark eyes. He saw her opening her lips to speak again but he spoke first, "Please…. Stop." He looked around for a moment, trying to control his emotions before he spoke again, "I understand your need to have hope for Clarke, but I am the chancellor of the ark, and hope isn't enough. Not when the end of the human race is at stake."

They were both interrupted by a sharp knock on the door and Kane opened it without permission, "You wanted to see me?" Jaha held up his hand to Kane, his eyes still locked onto Abby's and hoping that his words some how got through to her.

"Hope is everything, and the chancellor that I voted for, he knew that." She stated with tears thick in her eyes and her voice. She watched as Jaha looked away from her and she quickly shoved her medical supplies into the bag, "I'm done here."

Kane watched as she walked past him and through the opened door, his eyes searching over her figure before he looked back at Jaha. With a sigh he moved to close the door to the room.

"Stop studying me, Kane." Jaha stated, knowing Kane was watching him even though he wasn't looking at him.

Kane sighed, his hands behind his back as he contemplated and then took a step forward. "Who shot me," Jaha asked, wanting to know. Kane would keep taking those steps, but looked towards him as he answered, "Bellamy Blake, a janitor from Factory Station. He stowed away on the drop ship. We're still investigating who helped him."

Jaha thought about the man that had shot him, turning his head to meet Kane's eyes. "Who benefits most from my death?" He watched as Kane clenched his jaw, swallowing for a moment in thought. Kane took a breath before speaking, "If you have something to say, just say it."

There was a pregnant pause between each other before Jaha spoke, "You rushed to execute the woman who saved my life, and if I were dead, you would be chancellor now and Abby wouldn't be here to oppose you."

"I followed the law. I did my job." Kane stated reassuringly.

"You were the acting Chancellor and this job requires more than simply following the law. It requires knowing when not to." Kane shifted slightly before taking a step closer to him, "I had nothing to do with the attempt on your life, but I'm not surprised that it happened. You're too weak to do what now has to be done, and I'm not the only one who knows it." Kane looked him over for a moment before turning and heading towards the door to exit.

Clarke let some of the items she scavenged from the ship drop onto the metal grate, looking through them as she tried to banish the much aggravating Bellamy Blake out of her mind. How dare he talk down to her like that. Didn't he understand what was at stake if they couldn't talk to their people back on the Ark? She started to shove the items into the bag she had angrily, trying to get her mind off of how handsome he was or how she liked when he smiled and his dimpled chin showed. She needed to think and concentrate on one thing. Jasper. He needed her and she needed to get to him quickly. Clarke grabbed the only map that they had, folding it and pushing it into the bag as she took a second to breath through her panic. She didn't even respond at first when she heard the door to the dropship starting to open.

"There you are." Wells said softly, coming onto the platform where she was, watching as she turned her head quickly to wipe away her tears. Clarke sighed, strengthen herself as she pulled the bag back onto her shoulder and starting to stand. "When my father said they didn't leave us anything, he really meant it." Wells stated, trying to joke with her and at least get her to smile at him. Clarke turned towards him, as if to say something as she took in the bag on his shoulder. She gripped his arm, pulling him as she looked at the mark from Murphy's knife. Wells shook his head softly, "It's just a scratch."

"You're making friends fast." Clarke stated as she looked over him. She missed her best friend, but she was still so angry at him. "Keep it covered. It could get infected." Clarke looked over him and would give him a slight smile, "Nice pack"

"Yeah, seat belts and insulation." Wells stated, pulling on the strap that went across his chest softly. "I also packed part of the parachute, figured we could use it to carry out Jasper—"

Clarke looked over him before speaking, "Good. Give it to someone else. You're not coming with us." She stated as she started to walk away from him.

"My ankle is fine." Wells stated as he followed her towards the ladder.

"It's not your ankle, Wells, it's you." She was still mad at him, still wanted to yell and scream at him for what happened to her father.

"You came back for reinforcements. I'm gonna help." He continued as he followed her down onto the main level of the ship, ignoring Monty who was working on some kind of light fixture.

"Clarke, he's right. We need him. So far, no one else has volunteered." Monty stated as he turned to look towards her. Clarke sighed, feeling the weight of the world on her as she turned towards Monty, "I'm sorry, Monty, but you're not going, either."

"Like hell I'm not. Jasper's my best friend." He stated as he moved closer to Clarke, surprise and outrage on his features.

"You're too important. You were raised on Farm Station and recruited by Engineering," Clarke stated, looking towards him and hoping that he wouldn't hate her for making him stay.

"So?"

"So, food and communication. What's up here," She stated as she reached over and touched his temple softly, "It's gonna save us all. You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back." She smiled reassuringly to him as he nodded softly.

"Hey. You ready?" She stated in surprise as she turned to see Finn standing there. He was always so close to her, invading her space. She didn't know how to explain to him that she wasn't interested in him. That compared to Bellamy he was just a boy…. But then he didn't sleep around like Bellamy was.

Finn looked astonished at her before speaking, "I'm not going anywhere, and neither should any of you." Wells stared baffled at Finn, looking towards to Clarke and then back towards Finn as he continued speaking, "That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet."

"So what, we let Jasper die?" Monty asked baffled.

"That's not going to happen." Clarke stated vehemently, looking towards Monty with a promise in her eyes. She then turned her gaze back towards Finn, "Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer. You're really just a coward." Once finished, Clarke reached for her bag only to hear Finn's words, "It's not an adventure, Clarke, it's a suicide mission." Clarke still shook her head at him, unbelieving his nerve to say those words to her and looked towards Wells before she left the dropship. Wells scoffed softly before speaking to Finn, "Build a wall. Use the fallen trees. I'll watch out for her."

Finn frowned as he watched Wells follow Clarke, wanting to run after her and chain her to the floor if he had to. That was when he heard Monty speak, "Jasper looked up to you."

Octavia made a small cry as her brother slowly dabbed the wet cloth against the bites on her inner thigh. Bellamy was still pissed at whatever had gotten her, but he knew that she wouldn't respond to his anger. He spoke out as he looked at the marks, "What the hell was it?" Octavia made another sound before speaking, "I don't know. The others said it looked like a giant snake." Bellamy listened to her as he started to tie the clean cloth around her thigh to keep dirt from the wounds. Bellamy looked up into her eyes before he spoke, "You could have been killed."

"She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out." Clarke stated as she started to walk towards them, feeling a thrill when Bellamy paused to look back up towards her. _Get a grip, Griffin, he is not for you._

"You guys leaving? I'm coming, too." Octavia stated as she started to push herself up off of the log, not caring what Bellamy had to say. Bellamy shook his head as he touched her arms, "No, no. No way. Not again."

"He's right. Your leg's just gonna slow us down." Clarke stated softly, hating to agree with Bellamy but knowing he was right. "I'm here for you." She stated as she looked towards Bellamy. Bellamy turned his head quickly, looking towards her in surprise while Wells spoke behind her, "Clarke, what are you doing?"

Clarke ignored him, keeping her eyes locked with the deep chocolate brown of Bellamy's as she spoke, "I hear you have a gun." She watched as he looked down simply and lifted his shirt just enough that she saw the handle of the gun sticking out from where he stuffed it in his pants. Ignoring the part of her that wished he would show her more of his tan skin. "Good. Follow me." "And why would I do that?" Bellamy answered, following her with a turn of his head.

Clarke, clearly surprised that he asked her that turned and met his eyes once more, "Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." Her eyes searched his own, noticing when his widen at her words and she knew she had struck a nerve.

Bellamy looked her in the eyes, listening to her before he shot his gaze up towards Murphy and back towards Clarke. She was right, of course his little spitfire princess was, but he wouldn't admit to that any time soon. "Murphy. Come with me. Atom? My sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?"

"I don't need a babysitter." Octavia protested quickly. Bellamy ignored her, turning to look towards Atom as he came up beside him. "Anybody touches her, they answer to me." He waited long enough for Atom to look him in the eyes and then nod in acknowledgement. "Let's go." He stated to Murphy, turning and walking in the direction that Clarke and Wells had just gone.

Octavia stood and started to walk after him only for Atom to grab her arm and gently guide her back to face the camp. "You're staying here." Octavia pulled away slightly to look up at him, "I'm gonna make your life a living hell." She promised with a smirk and a nod as she walked towards the drop ship and left Atom standing there staring after Bellamy.

"Those guys aren't just bullies, Clarke," Wells protested as he kept up pace with her, "They're dangerous criminals."

Clarke smirked slightly before she spoke to him, "I'm counting on it."

"Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?" Murphy asked from behind Bellamy as they followed the princess into the woods.

Bellamy smirked softly at that, watching the way Clarke's hips swayed in a natural way as she moved, "The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is, too, they'll never come down." He grinned as he saw her turn slightly as she walked to make sure he was following. _Don't worry, Princess, I'm right behind you._ "I'm getting that wristband," he promised Murphy quietly, "even if I have to cut off her hand to do it."

Back on the Ark, Raven Reyes was just finishing the seal upon one of the outer layered pipes, her gaze shifting to look at the blue and green planet of Earth, not knowing that Finn was down there this very instant. Once she made sure that the seal was in place, she pushed herself back, tugging on the cord so that the others in engineering could real her back in. Reyes felt her feet press firmly to the ground and the airlock doors swished closed, once they did, she would start to lift her helmet off of her. "Damn it, Raven. Wait for pressurization." Her supervisor fussed from the other side of the airlock doors. Raven sighed with a smile on her lips once she pulled off her helmet, "Sorry, boys. Places to go." She would toss her helmet at the supervisor who she knew looked over her like she was a piece of meat. _Whatever got your rocks off, as long as you know I'm not attainable. _Raven thought as she smirked towards him. "Did anyone notice there's no damage to 'B' dock?" She asked as she continued to get the heavy spacesuit off of her. "'B' dock's restricted. You know that." Her supervisor stated, helping her unlatch and unbuckle parts of the suit. "What, they'll float me for looking?" Raven asked with a soft laugh on her lips. "Guys, come on. An Exodus ship was launched. "She stated, looking between her two co-workers in confusion, "You're not curious about that?"

"It was not launched. It was ejected." Her supervisor said as he pulled something else off of her, "according to engineering, a routine maintenance accident forced them to eject." Raven shook her head slightly, "A maintenance accident hat didn't cause any damage? That's a lie and you know it."

"Fine. Well, if that doesn't stir your tank, how about this?" Raven stated as she stepped towards the corner of the room and removing her space suit jumper to reveal her sports bra and her bottoms. "Why would they build a dropship in the first place?"

"Just slow down, all right? We need to check your vitals."

Raven smirked, "I'll save you the trouble. I feel good." She stated as she pulled the black tong necklace towards her with the metal made raven on it. Slipping it over her head so the raven rested between her breasts as her coworker spoke, "Prison visiting day. Tell lover boy I'll pay him the two days' rations I owe him when he gets out." Raven smiled, licking her lip as she spoke to him, "It was three days. Hey, stash my gear. I'll come back for it later."

"Ok, Raven, stop. Lockup's been quarantined." Her supervisor spoke to her kindly, "there's some kind of virus. There's no visitation for at least two months. Sorry." He added in when he saw the hurt on her face.

"Hey, I saw that. You cheated." Octavia stated as she tossed the stick at the other boys that were playing with her. Was she pissed that she couldn't join her brother and friends to find Jasper? Yeah, but she was still having fun with being around people.

"Hey, guys, the wall's not gonna build itself." Atom stated, looking on the trio with contempt, his gaze going towards Octavia. The boys looked at each other and moved to get up while Octavia spoke, "Walls won't stop what's out there. We need weapons." Atom walked closer towards her as he spoke, "So build weapons. Look… your brother wasn't kidding about that. He'll hurt them." Octavia rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Come on. We were just talking. You're too hot to be my brother's bitch."

Atom shook his head as he spoke, "I'm no one's bitch."

"Mmm. Good." Octavia stated as she looked away from him and pushed herself up to stand and looked straight up into his piercing blue eyes. "Then prove it." She then walked away and walked towards the first person she saw. "Come with me." She took the guys hand, leading him into the dropship and up to the second level which was more private. She sighed as she looked back at the guy who was climbing up the stairs with her breath catching. She watched as he was yanked down and grinned with satisfaction as Atom started to climb up. "Nobody's bitch, huh?" She stated to him with a smile on her face, "Maybe one of these days you'll realize you can't control me."

Atom smirked to himself, "You know, that guy you were with? Did you know he was in for murder?" Atom paused as he saw the fear starting to register on her pretty young face, "You want to know something funny? I'm actually protecting him from you." Before Octavia could react, Atom dropped from the ladder and pulled the hatch door closed, twisting the bar to lock it in place to keep her above him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Octavia yelled as she followed, though was too slow to stop the door from closing and locking. "What are you doing?!"

"Consider yourself controlled." Atom called from below her.

"Is this all you got? They locked me under the floor for sixteen years just for being born!" She shouted as she slammed her hand down against the door again. "This is nothing." She stated as she tried to control her panic and her rapid breathing of being, once again, trapped beneath metal.

"Ahem. You want to keep it down?" Monty called from the other side of the dropship. He smiled when she turned to look at him, "I'm trying to concentrate." Octavia sighed, but followed him towards the area he was in to see what he was about.

"Attention. The mess hall will be closed from 2100 hours to 0800 hours for maintenance." Came the voice over the intercom as Abby and Jackson walked into the area for their dinner. Jackson looked towards the area and was surprised to see Kane in the back corner with people. "Abbey… Kane is lobbying for votes. We should too."

Abby sighed, walking up to the window and scanned her card in order to get her rations. "We'll have our chance at the briefing." She stated before walking away towaards a table with her meager rations, her thoughts turning to that of Clarke. Was she getting the nutrients that she needed?

"Excuse me! Dr. Griffin!" Came a voice behind her as a young woman started to walk forward. Raven was glad that she finally caught up to the doctor, speaking quickly to her. "I have a question about the quarantine. My boyfriend's in lockup. I went to go see him. Instead, I saw an opened air duct. Now, if there really was a virus, wouldn't you move to contain the airflow?"

Abby, clearly impressed with the girl answered, "The virus isn't airborne. That's why the ducts are open."

"Can you tell me if he's ok?" Raven asked softly, fear for Finn building deep inside of her. "I can't. I'm sorry." Abby stated softly to the girl. Raven closed her eyes, giving a small shake before she spoke, "No, you're not. First the dropship, now this. The council's hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what it is."

Abby and Jackson watched as the girl turned and walked away, Jackson was astonished at the audacity from the girl and would quickly look towards Abby. "Ballsy kid." He simply stated. "Yeah. Reminds me of someone." Abby stated, still watching the corridor where the girl had just disappeared.

"Hey, hold up." Bellamy called towards Wells and Clarke, clearly not liking just how far ahead Clarke was getting from him. How could he protect her if he couldn't see her? "What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart." He stated, trying to play off the emotion he could clearly see in her face.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy." Wells stated, trying to step in between the two and Bellamy had the sudden urge to level him. Did he? No. He knew Clarke wouldn't appreciate that. He watched as Murphy suddenly shot forward, turning Wells around quickly, "Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?"

Clarke sighed as she stopped, turning to look at the trio. "Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly." She stated, looking straight up into Bellamy's eyes for a response. "It doesn't mean we have time to waste."

Bellamy reached out to grab her right hand quickly, feeling the heat from her even through the jacket. He tried to play it off, showing he didn't care as he stated to her, "As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go." He smiled towards her when she jerked her hand out of his hold. His eyes holding onto her's and wishing that he could have grabbed her hand once more. Make her not pull away from him.

Clarke had been surprised when his hand reached for her own, stopping her from turning. Her lips had parted for a small gasp but it was more of the fact that Bellamy was actually touching her. Granted, it was through all of her clothing but he still was touching her. Anger filled her at his words, at the challenge in his eyes. "The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead." Clarke moved up closer to him till they were almost touching as she spoke again, "got it?"

Bellamy smirked softly, taking a small step back from her to avoid from reaching down and dragging that beautiful face up towards him for a kiss. "Brave princess." He moved closer to say something else only to hear Finn from behind him, "Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?" _Great, now he is here_. Bellamy bristled as he looked behind him at the spacewalker gaining on them and felt anger welling in him.

"You call this a rescue party?" Finn asked as he came up to the group and looked towards Clarke. Clarke looked thankfully to him, even if he was always around. "Got to split up, cover more ground."

Bellamy smirked at him, astonished at the very words coming out of his lips and then looked towards Clarke as Finn added, "Clarke, come with me." Bellamy turned his head to look at her, silently pleading with her to choose him over the boy. He watched as Finn took her hand and started to lead her away, Clarke looking back towards him with a slight regretful look before she turned her attention to following Finn. "Better late than never." She simply stated to him, though she could feel Bellamy's eyes on her as she walked.

"I like to think so." Finn stated as he turned his head and looked back to catch Bellamy staring after Clarke. He shifted closer to Clarke, warning Bellamy away from what he saw as his Earth girl. His Princess. Bellamy pressed the gun back into the small of his back, smirking as he started to walk to keep up again with Murphy and Wells following behind him. After a few more hours of walking, Bellamy noticed that Wells was staring after Clarke and Finn with a wistful look upon his features. _Great, another play for Clarke, but at least Wells would be better than Finn_. "Guess we got more in common than meets the eye, huh?" He stated jokingly towards Wells.

"We have nothing in common." Wells stated as he looked away from Clarke and paid attention to where he was walking.

"No? Both came down here to protect someone we love. Your secret's safe with me." He stated with a smirk as he kept walking, "'Course, for you it's worse. With Finn around, Clarke doesn't even see you. It's like you're not even here."

Monty pressed the small metal piece against her wristband again as he spoke, "He may not be my real brother, but he's always been there. Every memory I have, there's Jasper." He stated, frowning as he played with the device. "I should be out there." He stated wistfully and his voice thick with regret.

Octavia watched him with sympathy before speaking, "You're not gonna cry, are you?"

Monty sat frozen for a moment before a smile broke across his lips, "Shut up." The both laughed for a moment before he set himself back at the task at hand. "You sure about this? You brother won't approve of you helping us to contact the Ark."

Octavia sighed as she had to explain everything once again, "He's not my keeper. Let's just do this. Let's do it." She nodded towards him bravely, watching him toss down the device in confusion. She watched as Monty picked up a crowbar instead, pressing it against her soft wrist and up under the wristband. "Ahh" Octavia grunted out as she looked down at the sight, feeling the pain of the device and the crowbar, not knowing that the device had small needs pressed deep into her skin. "Ow! Son of a-" Came her cry when the device fell off and her hand moved to rub her abused wrist.

"Sorry." Monty whispered, quickly grabbing the wristband to see if his theory worked and praying the device stayed on. The both watched as the small blue lights on the ends of the probes slowly faded away, showing that the device had lost all power. "Dead. Damn it."

"Ugh… if we can't take the damn thing off then how can you think to turn it into a radio?" She stated as she kept rubbing her sore wrist. They both looked over to see the door open and Atom looked towards them. Monty smirked, "Go on, I have work to do." Octavia grinned, quickly getting up to follow Atom. "Hey Monty…. Jasper would understand why you stated."

Monty thought about it for a moment, knowing that she was right. "How is someone raised beneath the floor not a total basket case?"

Octavia scoffed as she looked at him, "Who says I'm not?" They both grinned at each other and she soon disappeared down the ladder. She turned quickly when she heard Atom's voice, "It's because he loves you. You're brother. You're not a basket case because you were loved."

"Yeah, I'm a lucky girl." She stated softly to him.

"I'm not saying I had it worse than you, Octavia, because I didn't. But you have someone who would do anything for you. I envy that." He stated as he looked over her and then back up towards her face. He made eye contact with her once more before he nodded, turning and walking away from him before he did something stupid enough to get him on Bellamy's bad side.

"I've been thinking about Mount Weather. How come they didn't attack until Jasper crossed the river?" Finn asked as he kept walking along with Clarke, feeling that he was on top of the world that Clarke had chosen to walk along with him instead of anyone else. "It's not like we were being quiet and they didn't know we were there."

Clarke thought about it for a moment before she would speak to him, "They waited for us to cross. The river's a boundary." She stated as if she just had an eureka moment of clarity.

"Which means Mount Weather is off limits."

Clarke scoffed as she shook her head, "How are we gonna get those supplies? What are we gonna do for food?" She watched in confusion as Finn suddenly took off in a trot, Clarke thinking for a moment before she turned to follow him. She frowned as he stopped to lean against a tree and she would look to see what he was so enthralled by. "Wow" she whispered, shocked to see such a beautiful waterfall with a small wading pool underneath. It was as if something had jumped from her dreams to be placed right in front of her. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about water." They looked at each other before both of them started to walk towards the water. Clarke watched him as he started to wade in and she started to fill up her water bottle, wishing that a certain tall, dark and scary was there instead of Finn. Clarke watched as he splashed water over himself and then against her. "Come on, Finn, we don't have time for this."

"Clarke, we have been hiking for hours. We need to take a break."

"I'll take a break when we find Jasper." She stated, baffled that he could be so unaffected by what had happened when Jasper had taken his spot in crossing the river first. "Come on." She stated to him, not noticing the way he looked at her as he reached forward towards her hand. He watched her before pulling her into the cold water.

"No. No. Finn! Dammit Finn!" She called out as he pulled her into the cold water. She was shocked for a moment and then the sensation of weightlessness filled her. "Oh… okay, maybe a moment." She stated with a soft chuckle."

"I know why you are so hell's bent on finding Jasper. Why you're always taking care of everybody else."

Clarke scoffed softly, "Now you sound like my mother." She sighed as she looked down then looked up towards him, "No. Go on. This should be good." She challenged softly, "The delinquent psychiatrist."

Clarke watched as Finn looked down towards the water and she almost smirked in triumph that he didn't have an answer. That was until he said the five words that filled her with such sadness, "You couldn't save your father." Clark looked at him in shock for a moment before looking away, kicking herself once again for walking away with Finn and not sticking close to Bellamy. Maybe even Murphy would have been better company than Finn. When she looked up to say something that was when her blood froze. There, on the other side of the pool they had just been enjoying was the bright red evidence of blood. Clarke quickly walked over to it, looking at all the blood over the rocks and then up towards Finn. Among the water and rocks, she found something to chill her blood, lifting up the black goggles with fear in her voice, "Jasper. He was here. We should get the others."

Finn looked around for the moment and then squatted to collect some of the blood upon his fingers, feeling the slight lukewarm texture which meant they weren't that far behind them. "We're close."

Bellamy walked through the clearing and towards the sound of rushing water, staring in amazement at the sight of the water rolling down the worn stone of the mountain. He took in the sight till he looked over and saw Clarke staring at something within her hands and the sight of blood. "Murphy." He stated, quickly trudging into the pool of water, not even taking a moment to enjoy the sensation of it as he rushed to Clarke's side. He tilted his head to look down into her eyes only to see the fear that made it seam like he had swallowed lead instead of saliva. "Clarke" He stated softly, his hand going to the small of her back before he saw all the blood. His eyes meeting the trackers before he nodded, "Everyone quiet from here on."

Jackson looked towards his mentor with worry in his eyes as he spoke, "Abby, we have to stop. The council votes in thirty minutes."

"Then we have thirty minutes" Abby countered softly, still typing into the machine for some kind of evidence that the kids were all right on earth. "Anything from engineering?"

"Nothing good. According to Sinclair, even if we sent a signal down, the wristbands weren't designed to receive, so the kids wouldn't even hear it."

Abby shook her head quickly, "There's got to be something we missed, something that we haven't thought of."

Both of them jumped at the sound of a clang, looking around the small room which should be empty save for them. Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes, "Great. What's falling apart now?" Abby shook her head, walking over towards the air vent, typing in her pass code to access the ladder. She gasped when she saw the girl from the lunchroom earlier, reaching out to grasp her arm. "Hey! Hey!" After a moment of struggling to pull the girl's ankle back she succeeded in getting the girl into the room. "Apparently you have a thing for air ducts." Raven stepped into the room, rolling her eyes at Abby.

Jackson looked on baffled as he spoke, "I'll call security."

"They're not dying." Raven stated out quickly as she looked towards the boards. She watched as both of them stopped and looked towards her. "What are you talking about?" Abby asked her with an incredulous look on her features.

Raven looked over the screens and the names of everyone there, looking for that of her boyfriend before she spoke. "All that's being sent from the ground?"

Abby looked at the young girl that reminded her too much like herself, looking down to pick up the wristband and held it out towards Raven, "Transmitted by these."

Raven took the device, turning it over in her hands as she surveyed the item and the machinist of it. She smirked after a moment and looked up towards the doctor. "They're taking them off."

Jackson was confused when she said that, "What? Why would they do something so reckless?"

Abby thought about it for a moment before she scoffed, "Because we told them not to." Raven smirked, nodding towards her.

Octavia sighed as she sat outside and made herself as busy as possible, scrapping the metal upon a stone to sharpen the blade. She noticed as Atom walked up the trail towards her with a cup of water in his hand. She looked surprise as he stopped in front of her and offered her the cup, slowly she reached out to accept it and felt their fingers brush together. A soft look past between them before he walked away. Octavia drank the water and was going to set it down when she saw a beautiful, neon colored butterfly. "Hello, beautiful." She reached out to touch it, to make sure it was real before the butterfly lifted itself up wards and started to fly away. Octavia dropped the items she had, quickly starting to follow it as she murmured, "Hey, where are you going?"

Atom was busy lifting items to use for the wall and when he turned to glance towards Octavia, he was shocked to find that she was gone. Great, Bellamy was going to kill him for loosing his sister. He quickly dropped the wood and rushed along the path where she had been sitting, following the sounds of her giggling. Octavia watched as she found a nest of the glowing butterflies. She held out her arms, shocked as the things slowly moved to settle upon her skin. She slowly turned, watching them float as she looked up towards Atom. She made a small sound when Atom suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to her own. He moved back just as quickly and Octavia searched his eyes for a moment before leaning in to press her lips against his own again. Her hands moved over his shoulders and the back of his neck while he clutched her body to his own. Octavia allowed herself to enjoy the moment before she pulled back, looking up into Atom's eyes and worried he would be angry with her that she didn't want to do more.

Atom chuckled softly to her, "Don't worry. We've got nothing but time." He smiled reassuring to her as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own once again. Their fingers laced together as what seemed like thousands of glowing butterflies fluttered around them.

"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Murphy asked as they kept following some none existent trail.

"We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker." Bellamy stated, his eyes shifting to Clarke and feeling such jealousy as she stared after Finn. He moved around the group so he could be on the other side of Clarke now, taking the place of Finn so she would turn to him instead of the boy.

"It's called 'cutting sign'. Fourth-year Earth skills. He's good." Wells spoke up, his eyes looking around at the tree line as if something would jump out at any moment.

"You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn asked from the front of the group, his eyes scanning for any sign. He slowly reached out to a broken branch, watching the way it sat and he glanced down to the ground where he saw small droplets of blood. Clarke would slowly squat down next to him, looking at what he saw as well.

"See?" Bellamy stated as he moved closer to Wells, his eyes upon Clarke and the way she stared mystified at Finn, "You're invisible."

They all turned their heads when they heard a sound which sounded almost like a moan coming from the distance. "What the hell was that?" Murphy asked as the group stood frozen for a moment. "Now would be a good time to take out that gun," Clarke stated as she stood back up and took a step back to be closer to Bellamy. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but he felt as if his chest was filled with pride in knowing that she chose him above the others. The group started to rush forward through the underbrush with Finn in the lead and they all were shocked to see the sight before them.

"Jasper," Clarke whispered as she looked towards what seemed to be a large oak tree without any leaves upon it. Jasper was tied up against the tree with what looked like hundreds of sharpened poles sticking out of the ground around him. From where she stood, she could see how weak and tired he was, but also that instead of a spear in his chest he had some kind of bandage. "Oh, my god."

"Clarke, be careful." Bellamy stated as she started to rush forward towards Jasper. He stored his gun behind his waist again as he moved to catch up with her. "Jasper?" Clarke called out again, ignoring Bellamy and the others with her sole thought of getting to Jasper the only that mattered.

Bellamy quickly fell into step right behind her, looking on in shock as he spoke. "What the hell is this?" It was sudden when they heard a snapping sound and he only took his eyes off of Jasper a second to see Clarke starting to fall. He acted on instinct, quickly reaching down to grasp her arm which just happened to be the one with the wristband.

Clarke cried out as she felt herself free falling into a pit only to feel an arm grasping her own. She looked up in shock to see Bellamy's face above her's, her wide eyes meeting his own soulful ones as she saw the fear that flashed there. Her fingers curled as best she could around his forearm, feeling his pulse that started to beat rapidly while he looked down into her own.

"Clarke! Get her up!" Finn yelled from somewhere behind them, but both Clarke and Bellamy seemed to not be listening. His eyes locked with her own as anger over her stupidly of rushing and fear over her predicament warred with each other. Blue eyes met brown for a moment and Clarke could swear she felt something like a currant move through them both.

"Pull her up!" Came a shout at his side as suddenly Finn, Murphy and Wells had moved to help anchor him to the ledge over the pit. Though he needed the help in pulling Clarke up from the pit, he was aggrieved to feel other hands joining his own around Clarke's forearm. Clarke stared up into Bellamy's eyes, even when she felt Murphy grasping her forearm under Bellamy's hand and Finn's hand moved to reach for her other hand. With all of them working together they were able to pull her upwards with Murphy reaching to help pull her up the remaining way. They all fell backwards with the force exerted in pulling her up and Clarke found herself laying flat upon Bellamy's chest. Her shocked blue eyes looking into his large brown ones, her ears hearing nothing but some kind of buzzing sound. "Clarke! Clarke!" She heard from a distance, unable to take her eyes from Bellamy's at the moment. After a moment she felt Bellamy break the contact by sitting up and helping her to sit next to him, completely out of breath as he stared at her. Clarke was trying to keep her heartbeat under control as Finn fell to his knees beside her, "Are you okay?" "Yeah," she murmured, turning her head to look up to Bellamy as he stood. His hand flexed as if he hurt himself, but she could swear he looked down at her with regret that he couldn't touch her. Finn helped her stand up and she instantly met eye contact with Bellamy once more, giving him a small nod of thanks.

Bellamy's nose flared as he panted, looking towards Clarke and trying to reconcile with the fact that he almost lost her. He was sure she hated him, but the look that she gave him reassured him that maybe, just maybe it wasn't all hatred.

"We need to get him down." Clarke muttered out as she stared up at Jasper, trying to brush off the fact that she had almost perished in one of the most horrible ways imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning the 100 series or the novels, this is purely a fanfiction with no profit being made.

As you all can tell, I am going to try to go along with the episodes as much as possible. BUT I will move things around to how I would have liked.

"We need to get him down." Clarke stated as she tried to reassure herself that she hadn't almost fell to her death in the pit just a moment before.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines," Finn stated, his eyes clearly on Jasper who was tied to that thick base of the oak tree. Wells followed Finn's lead, looking up at the injured Jasper as he spoke, "Yeah, yeah, I'm with you."

"No, stay with Clarke." Finn countered, pausing in his quest to reach Jasper by looking back at him, "and watch him." He stated as his eyes met Bellamy's. He had seen the way that Bellamy had been watching Clarke and he didn't like it. Bellamy met his gaze with a smirk of his own, knowing that he struck a nerve. "You. Let's go." He stated as he motioned towards Murphy for help.

"There's a poultice on his wound." Clarke stated, still staring up towards Jasper with worry in her eyes and consciously standing as close as she could to Bellamy. Though they were enemies just a short while before, she knew he could have easily allowed her to fall into the pit. At the very least he could have removed the device from her wrist.

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Wells asked in concern as he looked up at the barely conscious Jasper.

Bellamy smirked slightly at the slight ignorance of the Ark Prince, "Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing."

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us." Finn countered from below the tree. Bellamy looked on worriedly towards the tree before he turned his head to meet eye contact with Clarke. He wanted nothing more than to pull her towards him, to keep her safe from anything that tried to hurt her. Clarke met his eyes for only a moment before she turned her head to pay attention to Jasper again.

"Data indicates that the violent criminals in the group are eight times more likely to have terminated signals." Abby stated towards the other council members of the Ark, her eyes shifting from five other members to look straight at Kane's face. Almost like she was daring him to say something against her theory. "We believe that this means that the kids are taking off the wristbands by choice."

"So, how do you explain Wells?" Kane countered to her. He wanted to believe her, but it didn't make any logical sense that Wells would have taken his wristband off.

"Kane is right," Thelonious stated firmly, "my son would… never take his wristband off voluntarily."

"Both our children have done things that we could never have predicted." Abby countered, squeezing her fists together tightly in thought. "The point holds. These children need more time."

Kane quickly countered with, "Engineering needs six months to fix life support," he paused for dramatic effect, "and we'll be out of oxygen in four." Kane scoffed at the idea of the Ark running out of life support in such a small time, "Nobody wants to do this, but the inescapable fact is that for every day we delay, ten more people will need to be sacrificed. So, today it's 209, tomorrow it's 219. The day after that its 229. We're the ones who need more time. I move that we vote now."

"I second that." Came the voice of another council member at the table.

"Very well. The matter before us requires a four-vote majority to pass. A vote in favor is to vote to cull 209 citizens of the Ark from the supply grid in order to extend life support for those who remain by six months." Stated another council member as he met each and every eye at the table. "All those in favor?"

"Aye" Replied Kane as he lifted his right hand off of the table.

"Aye." "Aye."

The senior council member looked at the ones that had voted in favor before he would speak out, "all those opposed?"

"Nay," Abby stated as she also raised her right hand and thankfully heard two other people echoing her.

"Three votes to three. The Chancellor will break the tie." The senior council member stated as he looked up to meet Jaha's eyes.

Jaha smirked softly to himself as all eyes in the room shifted to him. He sighed after a moment; a sigh filled with all the weight of the decision on him before speaking. "We didn't ask for this. Ours was to be a transitional generation… ensuring that three generations from now mankind could go home. But everything has changed, and we will either be the generation that sees the human race return to Earth… or upon whose watch… it finally ends." He paused to look towards Kane, watching as the other man closed his eyes in response to the idea. "My son is already down there. I sent him. And the truth is I don't know if he is alive or dead. But I still have hope."

Abby lifted her head to gaze towards her friend, their eyes meeting as they heard the senior council member speak, "How does the Chancellor vote?"

"I don't." The man looked towards him quickly as he spoke, "Sir, if you abstain, the vote ends in a tie to automatically taken up again in ten days."

Kane grew frustrated and would look towards Jaha, "That's ten more dead for every day."

"I ask again, how does the Chancellor vote?"

Jaha looked around the room again before speaking, "The Chancellor abstains." He watched as Kane slammed his hands down on the table and moved to rise. Watching him leave before he looked back at Abby, "You have ten days."

Back on Earth, Murphy and Finn had gotten into a position to start removing the constraints around Jasper. Finn strained to grab a rope, "Hurry up, Murphy."

"Be careful" Clarke called from the ground, watching the two work on cutting off the vines around Jasper. They all paused to look back towaards the woods when they heard some kind of growling in the distance. "What the hell was that?" Murphy asked, pausing to scan the brush for any kind of creature.

Bellamy quickly looked around the area and then looked towards Clarke, a slight twinge of fear filling him at the fact that she was no longer within arm's reach. "Grounders?" He took a small step towards Clarke without turning his back towards the sounds from the edge of the woods. There, stepping through the golden rays of the sun was a sleek black animal, almost like a panther if he had to correlate it with anything from the history books he could remember.

Clarke stared in fascinated horror as the creature came into view and she tried to crouch slightly, wanting nothing more than to run to the safety she felt with Bellamy, but she didn't. She didn't know why but something told her not to make any sudden moves. The creature snarled and then took off towards them and Clarke cried out towards Bellamy, "Bellamy, gun!" She turned her attention towards Bellamy as she realized that the creature was heading straight for him.

Bellamy took a step back, his hand going to his back where his gun should have been only to be startled by the sound of a gunshot. He quickly looked over towards the sound only to see Wells standing infront of Clarke, the gun in his right hand as he fired, and missed, at the creature. Bellamy heard the creature cry as it was hit, but it was still coming. He shifted on his legs, following the sound in the brush as he tried to see where it was coming from next. It suddenly grew completely quiet and Bellamy let out the breath he was holding, about to turn towards Clarke when they heard the roar of the creature followed closely with a gunshot. He put his arm up as if to protect himself only to see the large creature fall down against the forest floor. They all were breathing hard as he heard the clicking of the empty gun in Wells' hands, he turned towards them with his dark eyes searching for Clarke. Their eyes met and he instantly seemed to calm down at the knowledge that she was safe.

Clarke was trying to stop the sound of her heart beating rapidly as she watched the creature skid to a stop infront of Bellamy's feet. Her eyes searching over his body in fear that he had been injuried and then she relaxed just enough. She then shifted to look up towards Wells in surprise and admiration, though it could be said that he wasted the bullets unnecessarily by taking the gun, he had saved Bellamy. Bellamy felt his jealousy rise as he looked towards Clarke and the way that she stared up towards Wells, "Now she sees you."

Back on the Ark, Raven walked up to the intercom and pulled the small lever to speak into the comm system, "Did someone call for a mechanic?" She rolled her eyes slightly as the door started to open and there stood Abby on the other side. Raven tilted her head slightly, "You're the one who called in the work order?"

Abby looked over her for a moment before speaking, "We need to talk." Raven stepped into the room as Abby pulled the door closed. "Look, I told you I'm not gonna say anything, ok?" Abby paused in her steps, turning to look towards the young woman as she spoke, "I believe you, and you're not in trouble. Follow me." Raven smirked after her, setting down her tool chest as she spoke "Not in trouble yet, you mean."

Raven huffed softly as she looked around the room and spoke to Abby, "This level's off limits for people like me."

Abby shook her head with a smile, "Not anymore. You know that we sent the hundred down to the ground. What you don't know is why. The Ark is dying Raven. Life support is on its last legs." Abby paused to let the fact sink in before she continued, "I have ten days to prove that Earth is survivable or they're gonna start reducing population. 320 innocent people will be killed."

Raven stood shocked to her spot, her arms crossed over her chest as she thought about what she had just been told, "I don't get it. Why are you telling me this?"

"I looked up your file. You're the youngest zero-g mechanic on the Ark in fifty years."

"Fifty-two, but… so what?"

"So…" Abby stated as she turned to pull the tarp down to show Raven the small space pod. "You have nine days to get this ready so I can survive a drop." Raven looked her in the eyes before turning slowly to look at the pod with a skeptical eye. Her hand tapped it softly, "God, what a piece of junk. They must have found this thing when they salvaged MIR-3 in 2102. You want me to get a 130-year-old escape pod ready to stand up to the inferno of re-entry in nine days?"

Abby countered to her strongly, "Can you do it or not?" Raven thought about it for a moment, looking at the metal of the pod as her hand moved up to grasp the raven at her neck. "Hell, yes. I can do it, but I'm going with you. You're not the only one with someone you love on the ground. Those are my terms, take it or leave it." Abby looked the girl in the eyes before she would give a small nod, "All right. You can come with me." Raven smirked as she walked past Abby, "You got yourself a mechanic."

Back on earth, Octavia sat as close to Atom as she could, their hands laced together on his leg as they watched the fire before them. She didn't honestly know how to feel about him, he was a delinquent just like she was, but she enjoyed the way their fingers laced together. She suddenly looked up when a boy shouted that the group had returned. They all stood and started to rush forward towards the group of people carrying someone.

Clarke sighed as she finally got to the dropship, her mind racing with how she was going to save Jasper's life and she would pause as she saw Monty rush up to the group. "Is he—" Monty started, unable to voice the idea that his best friend was dead. "He's alive. I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage." Clarke looked back towards the edge of the woods and watching as Bellamy and Murphy walked in with the tarp that carried the panther like creature, her eyes meeting Bellamy's quickly before she looked away.

Bellamy would pull the tarp away so that everyone could see the dead creature and he shouted out, "Who's hungry?!" to a chore of 'yeah!'. He felt the slaps on his shoulder of congratulations, his eyes seeking out and finding Clarke standing at the dropship door. He wanted to go to her, reassure himself that she was alright but he didn't. Instead, he pulled his sister close to him and gave her a tight squeeze. He watched in jealousy as he saw Finn enter the dropship as well, his fingers gripping his sister's jacket before he turned his attention towards the animal and the kids.

Clarke sighed as she started to clean the dried blood and dirt from Jasper's face, moving the cloth over his skin slowly and gently as if she were his sister. She turned her head slightly when Finn squatted down beside her and handed her a small metal contraption. Her fingers accepted the gift, giving him a small smile before she set it back onto the metal ledge. She laughed softly as she looked at it, the split head deer that they had seen. She didn't know that back on the Ark, his girlfriend was working hard on fixing the dropship and her mother watched in confusion as kid after kid's transmissions started to go out. Clarke sighed as she came out of the dropship, speaking to Finn as she looked at the kids running around, "He's stable for now, but without medicine…" she paused as she turned her head to notice Bellamy and the fire and the fact that the kids were lining up to get their wristbands off for food. "They're taking off their wristbands for food?" She asked incredulously. "No way. I won't don't it."

Finn smirked slightly, "You don't have to." He walked forward towards the fire and the food that had been cooked on a stick only for Murphy to stop him, "Whoa. What, you think you play by different rules?" Finn shrugged softly, "I thought there were no rules." Finn stared at the blank look that Murphy gave him before turning to walk away.

Bellamy had picked up a stick with a decent sized portion on it, meaning to walk to Clarke to give it to her but he had stopped when he saw the interaction. Jealousy poured through his veins like fire when he watched Clarke smirk and followed Finn into the woods. He looked to see a kid break ranks, walking towards the fire to pick up a stick and he cut him off. "Hey." He grabbed his wrist to stop him, punching him in the jaw to send the kid to the ground. He met Murphy's eyes then started to walk away into the woods, only to see his sister sitting on Atom's lap. "Atom!" He watched as Octavia jumped back from Atom and he felt his anger overflowing. First Clarke chose Finn over him and now O was with Atom? He swallowed his anger as he spoke, "Come on. We're on first watch."

"Guys, you're not just gonna leave me here." Atom said, pulling on the ropes that kept him elevated up in a tree above the forest floor. He knew he fucked up, but still. Bellamy couldn't treat him this way. Bellamy stood below him with his arms crossed. "No, Atom. I won't be disobeyed." He gave him a final look before him and the group turned to walk away back to camp, ignoring the cries of Atom as he pleaded.

*Sorry for a short chapter, I wanted to finish out Episode two with a bang and chapter three will start off with episode three. Please review to let me know what you think and how it is going? Remember, we will be diverging from the actual show with a lot of Bellarke. Sorry, but not sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 nor am I making a profit from this. This is purely a fanfiction devoted to how I think the series should have gone. This is where I will start skipping some of the events in the episode.

Clarke sighed as she looked down at the watch that her beloved father had given her, her eyes taking in the ticking of the small hands while her other fingers were pressed against Jasper's arty to feel for a pulse. "His pulse is 380." Clarke looked up towards Jasper's features when he moaned again in agony, ignoring the shout of another boy 'go back to sleep!'. Didn't they understand the pain and agony that Jasper was facing? She looked towards the door and then back down to Jasper as she lowered herself down to be closer, "Don't listen to them. You are going to make it through this. I promise." She vowed while she moved her fingers to caress his brow softly. She sighed at another person asking why wasn't he dead and she spared a glance towards Monty, "I'm going to get some water. Keep an eye on him." Clarke sighed as she walked out of the dropship, looking at the item she had removed from Jasper's chest. _What is this?_ She thought curiously as she moved her fingers through the material. It was then she heard the screams of a frightened child, with a curious look she took off in the direction that she heard the screams. Clarke came upon a small girl curled up all by herself at the base of the tree. "Hey, wake up. It's okay." She murmured as she tried to reassure her. "It's okay. It's just a dream." She watched as the girl looked around nervously, "You're Charlotte, right? I'm Clarke. It's okay to be scared. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she sat beside the girl.

Charlotte looked somberly towards the forest floor before speaking, "It's…. my parents. They were floated and they… I see it in my dreams and I just-." Clarke frowned softly, her hand moving to rest on the girl's shoulder. "I understand. My dad was floated, too." Clarke frowned as she looked down at her hands for a moment before she swallowed and looked towards the girl, "So, how did you end up here?"

"Well… we were taking my parents' things to the redistribution center and I kind of lost it." She stated softly, turning her head to look up at Clarke, "They said I assaulted a guard."

"I can't say I blame you," Clarke confessed softly to the girl. Clarke smiled to the girl before she turned her head to look up to the sky and she motioned upwards, "See that bright star up there? That's the Ark orbiting above us. I think whatever happened up there, you know the pain, maybe we can move past that now. Maybe being on the ground is our second chance." Charlotte would frown softly, "Do you really believe that?" Clarke smiled softly, "I'm trying to."

Bellamy smirked as he watched Murphy take a swing and the blade bounced off of the trunk of the tree to clatter to the ground. Both of their heads tilting to hear Jasper moaning out in pain. "It's that damn kid, he's messing with my head." Murphy stated angerly. Bellamy sighed, knowing that Jasper would be the next to die. "He's not gonna last much longer. Better think of a new excuse." He stated as he geared back and threw the axe blade over handle till it buried deep into the tree trunk. "That's how it's done."

Bellamy paused and looked over as Atom came out of the woods, "We searched a half-mile all directions. No sign of Trina or Pascal." Murphy smirked as he walked to retrieve his knife, "Visit your special tree when you were out there?" Bellamy sighed, "Atom took his punishment, let it go."

"Could be grounders." Atom stated simply as he stared at Bellamy.

"Yeah, or they could be in pound town." Murphy stated with a simple shrug of his shoulders, "lot of that going around recently."

Bellamy shook his head in irritation at Murphy trying to get a rise out of Atom, too bad that Murphy was only trying to do this by using his sister as bait. Without a word he walked over towards the thick tree trunk to yank his axe out of it, trying to once again ignore Jasper's desperate and painfilled moans. He turned his head just in time to see O dumping water into the forest, her gaze upon Atom like a giddy little school girl. He spared a glance towards Atom as he turned to speak to him, "Look, Bellamy, people are scared, and that dying kid," Atom stated as he gestured angrily towards the dropship, "He's not helping the morale around here."

"Morale will go up with I find them more food," Bellamy reasoned, clenching his jaw at the thought of how they had to now learn how to hunt.

"And what do we say when they ask about Trina and Pascal?" Came the question from another member of the small group.

"Now? Nothing. It's possible they're just lost." Bellamy stated, his head turning towards the dropship area and seeking out the one person he really wanted to see. His spitfire princess. "We'll keep an eye out for them when we go hunting later." Murphy shifted his weight before speaking, "Let's go kill something." Bellamy turned quickly and pressed his hand flat against Murphy's chest, "You're not going. I need you to stay here. If the Grounders are circling, we can't leave this place unprotected." He watched as Murphy processed what he had just said, showing he didn't like being ordered out of the action but deemed it futile to argue.

"Fine. Somebody better tell Goggle Boy to keep it shut." Murphy stated, a little bitter that he wasn't being asked to go with Bellamy. He stared as he watched Bellamy start to walk away and he turned, angerly throwing the knife towards the tree trunk, putting all of his anger and frustration into the throw only for it to bounce back onto the ground.

Clarke let out a breath as she removed the bandage she had upon Jasper's wound, gently trying to clean the infection as best as she could, "The Grounders cauterized the wound. Saved his life."

"Saved his life so they could string him up for live bait." Countered Finn as he moved closer to where she had Jasper laying out. Clarke looked up towards him in warning before she looked back down to the wound. "Garden of Eden this ain't." Finn stated as he crossed his arms against his chest and looked towards her.

"This is infected. He could be septic." Clarke spoke softly as she looked down at Jasper's chest, over the wound where the spear had pierced his chest cavity and almost killed him. It didn't make sense to her that they would do this only to seal the wound, which saved his life. She quickly glanced towards Monty, "Any progress on using the wristbands?" Clarke waited for a moment, realizing that Monty was staring at his best friend instead of answering. "Monty!" She watched as understanding slowly came over him and he looked up to meet her eyes as he answered, "That would be a firm no." Clarke sighed in expiration and looked back down towards Jasper, unable to give up on trying to save his life. "My mother would know what to do." She stated the thought out loud, not to any one in particular but to reprimand herself that she wasn't a doctor yet. She seemed to flinch when she heard the voice of her back stabbing best friend, "How's he doing?" Clarke felt the anger build up inside of her and she snapped quickly, "How does it look like he's doing, Wells?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." He stated defensively.

Clarke let out a breath as she looked back down at the moaning Jasper, "Right. You want to help?" She sighed out as she glanced towards him, "Hold him down." She waited till both Finn and Wells were holding Jasper's legs down and she would pull out the blade of a knife, gripping it tightly in her left hand as she got closer to Jasper. She would press the blade into the small fire they had burning to keep him warm, ignoring Monty when his whispered out, "I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

Octavia sighed as she pushed the curtain aside and moved into the dropship, pausing to look up at the ladder as she heard Jasper moaning out in agony. She gave an involuntary shudder before she looked over towards Atom who was sitting and sharpening his knife. Pleasure went through her as she quickly bounced her way over to him, kneeling when she got there so she could rest her hand upon his arm. "Hey, I could really use a break from this place. What do you say you and me take a trip to the butterfly field?" She asked as she kissed his arm softly and turned her head to look up towards him with her blue eyes. She watched in confusion as his head tilted away, watching what looked like an angry face came across him. "Am I being too subtle?" She asked as she pulled back, unnerved that he was actually ignoring her now. "Atom." When he refused to even look at her then she looked to the side as she realized why he was suddenly ignoring her. She turned and walked out of the dropship, anger building within her as she made a bee-line towards the large tent where her brother stayed. She angrily pushed the flap back as she entered into the tent, her eyes seeking her brother out. "What did you do to Atom?"

Bellamy sighed after he saw his sister enter the tent, his head turning to look Murphy in the eye before nodding so Murphy would leave them alone. He looked off to the side for a moment as he cleared his throat and then looked at his sister's angry face, "Atom's fine."

"Then why did he blow me off?" Octavia countered angrily.

"Maybe he's just not that interested," Bellamy stated with a simple shrug of his shoulders as if he didn't care one way or the other. Which was true, he rather not see his little sister getting close to anyone in the camp. Or the planet for that matter.

"You can't keep everyone away from me."

"Atom had to learn. Disobey me, you pay the price. He paid the price. Now we're good."

"Now I'm paying the price." O stated as she glared up at her brother angrily. "So, next time you decide to go on, a power trip, leave me out of it." She paused, hearing the scream coming from Jasper she quickly turned and left the tent for the dropship.

"Hold him still" Clarke called out as she pressed the red-hot blade against Jasper's chest and slowly cut his skin, "I need to cut away the infected flesh." She watched as his eyes started to roll back and she quickly pressed her fingers against his throat to feel for a pulse.

"Stop it! You're killing him." Octavia stated as she quickly came to Clarke's side and looked down at Jasper's sweaty and pained face. "She's trying to save his life," Finn stated softly from the other side of Jasper.

"She can't." Came the thick baritone voice that Clarke knew only belonged to one person. Bellamy. She looked up from what she was doing to meet his dark eyes with her desperate ones. She heard Wells stand up and told Bellamy to back off when all she wanted was for him to take her in his arms and tell her she was right. That she could save Jasper. "We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die." Clarke stated, looking down at Jasper and the wound she was trying to heal.

"Kid's a goner. If you can't see that then you're deluded." Bellamy stated in exasperation as he looked down at her golden blonde head. "He's making people crazy." He watched that the spitfire was back in her eyes as she countered quickly, "Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here, every life matters." Bellamy looked down at her, his nostrils flaring as he continued, "Take a look at him. He's a lost cause."

Clarke looked over Jasper before she would look to her right, "Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope then there's hope."

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do." Bellamy stated, pleading with her to allow him to take the responsibly of killing Jasper on him instead of her. "He's been like this for three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself." Bellamy looked over her once more before he walked back to the ladder. "Octavia, let's go."

O looked around before she spoke firmly, "I'm staying here." She looked towards Clarke and they shared a soft smile with each other though both could hear Bellamy starting to climb down the stairs. "Power-hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." Monty murmured as he watched Bellamy leave, he then turned to look at the hurt expression on Octavia's face, "No offense."

"Yeah. Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right." Finn stated as he looked towards Clarke. Clarke couldn't stand all the negativity and the nay-saying. She would use what she could to bandage his wound. Once she was done, satisfied that it was sufficient for the time being, Clarke stated she needed to get some air. She left the dropship, trying not to speak the worry that she felt. Was she actually as good as her mother and could she actually save Jasper or was she just doing more damage than good? She would have been content to stay quiet but she felt someone coming up beside her and she somehow knew that it was Finn. He never left her alone for long, always somewhere nearby so he could jump into action. "You're wrong." She stated evenly as he came close.

"I hope I am." He stated simply, wanting to be as close as he could to her.

"Whatever this stuff is, it has to have had antibiotic properties." She stated in confusion as she looked down at the makeshift bandage that they had found on Jasper's wounds. She watched as Finn squatted down to regard her and she flinched when she heard Wells' voice as he came closer for a look. "Let me take a look."

Wells squatted down beside her and spoke to her firmly, "Before you refuse my help, remember who aced botany in Earth skills."

Clarke had to swallow her pride as he took the bandage from her hand and she relented, "The Grounders used it as a poultice." She looked up towards Wells face then started to speak towards Finn, "I'm thinking a tea might be even more effective. If we can figure out what it is."

"I know what it is. Seaweed." Wells stated as he looked over the items in his hand. "Look—no root structure."

"Right. Well, then there must be a water source nearby." Clarke stated out to the two of her least favorite people on the ground. She rolled her eyes when Wells answered with, "Yeah, it would have to have a slow current, lots of rocks. The water would probably be more red than green."

Finn grinned as he looked at Clarke, seeing a chance to be alone with her for once. "I know just the place."

"All right. Let's go." Clarke stated as she pushed herself upwards from the ground and started to walk away while Finn quickly stood to follow her.

"Hey. I know what this stuff looks like. Do you?" Wells challenged as he stood up as well and moved to catch up to the duo.

Clarke sighed as she came to a stop, not really wanting to relent and be alone with Wells as well as Finn. She took a moment before she simply gave a nod of agreement, her head turning to seek out Bellamy. She didn't understand why she had to let him know what was happening, but as soon as their eyes met, she saw him give a small nod of his chin. Clarke frowned, not understanding how he could know what she was thinking from so far away, but she didn't have time to ask. She needed to hurry and save Jasper.

"You know, you should, uh really rethink this whole hating me thing." Wells stated as he caught up to her side as they walked through the trees on the way to find this waterway. "It's not just the Grounders. We're surrounded by criminals. We need each other. We're going to be friends again."

"You got my dad killed. Not possible." She simply stated and for her, that was enough. Wells had betrayed her trust and told his father all about what she had overheard. She ignored him when he next stated, "This is earth, Clarke. Anything's possible." Clarke continued walking through the trees, wishing she had brought Murphy rather than the two that accompanied her now. She drew to a stop quickly when she heard a metallic bang, her head turning to look at Finn as he stomped his foot against the metallic item. "What is it?"

Finn squatted down, brushing off the debris before he lifted up the metallic door. Both Finn and Wells stared in amazement as Wells muttered, "It's an automobile."

"Come on, guys. This thing's been here 100 years all right? Jasper can't." She stated firmly, wanting to get back to the mission at hand. She quickly left them without a further question, walking further into the woods and hearing them slowly starting to follow her again.

Bellamy moved through the underbrush as quietly as he could, the makeshift axe being held tightly in his hand as he did so. "She's mine," He stated in a whisper to his hunting companions as he came closer to the wild pig creature. It was sudden he heard something like a twig snapping, turning and letting his axe fly only to see it burry itself deep into the tree trunk next to a frightened child. _Shit, I could have killed her..._ Bellamy thought as he heard the others take off after the creature and he moved hesitantly towards the tree and towards the child. "Who the hell are you?"

"Charlotte."

"I almost killed you," He stated, trying to push down his emotions as he compared her to what Octavia had looked like at that age. He angrily pulled the axe out of the wood as he faced her again, "Why aren't you back at camp?"

"W-Well, what with that guy who was dying, I just—I couldn't listen anymore."

Atom shook his head as he spoke to her, "There's Grounders out here. It's too dangerous for a little girl."

"I'm not little." She stated firmly as she looked up towards them with determination in her eyes. Bellamy looked at her with warring respect and anger. It took him a moment and then he was smiling towards her, "Ok, then… but you can't hunt without a weapon." He stated as he pulled the spare blade he kept in his boot and held it out towards her. He watched with a mixture of pride and wonder as she accepted the blade and gripped it tightly. "Ever kill something before?" He asked her quietly and when she shook her head he would continue, "Who knows? Maybe you're good at it."

Clarke sighed as she walked onto the rocky shore of a stream, looking at her surroundings and spoke with impatience, "So, what does this seaweed look like?" They all started to walk along the shore as they looked till Wells found it and pointed it out. "Like that. Hey, that thing that bit Octavia, how big was it?"

"Big," Finn answered as he squatted down and started to mess with the pack he had brought, "We could rig this into some kind of a net. Find something to lower it into the water."

Clarke rolled her eyes at them, quickly dropping her pack on the shore as she wadded into the water to grasp a bushel of the seaweed. They didn't have time to waste, but it seemed like those two only wanted to waste time. "Or we could just do that," Finn stated with a smirk. Clarke was just starting to move out of the water when she heard the oddest sound possible, she would look up towards the sky only to see what looked like hundreds if not thousands of birds flying towards them. All three of them ducked as the birds flew over them and she quickly started to push the seaweed into the waiting bag, suddenly not feeling like they should really be there.

A loud bellowing sound echoed in the valley that they were in, her head turning as she looked around. "Grounders?"

"It could be a war cry," Wells stated as he looked towards the distant skyline and the thick yellow cloud that was slowly moving towards them. "Or a warning." Finn stated softly. "What the hell is that?" He asked as he looked towards the yellow cloud.

"Run…. Run!" Clarke yelled, pushing Finn and Wells away from her as they started to run. She didn't even take a second to think about what the fog could even be, but if all the creatures were rushing from the area it had to be bad. She jumped over a fallen log, keeping up with the other two easily since they both slowed down in order not to leave her behind. They rushed forward only for Finn to lift the door handle of the automobile that they had found and helped her drop inside. She quickly started to cough against the burning taste of acid as she started to plug any holes she could. "It's getting inside." She stated with her hoarse voice while the other two dropped inside, hearing the door shut quickly. Though her fingers burned as she stuffed her shirt into the holes all she could think about was him. _Bellamy._ She paused in the act of stuffing the material into the crevasse, saying a quick thought of some kind of prayer that he took the sounds as warning too.


	4. Chapter 4 Reloaded

Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own the 100 nor have any affiliation with them. This is a non-profit fanfiction so please be kind and leave a review! This chapter is really starting to deviate from the series and I'm sure we will see a major development in the Bellarke relationship.

Bellamy had no idea what the yellow fog was or even what the odd bellowing sound was, all he knew was that he needed to run. He could hear the others as they ran to keep up and he had to make sure that he didn't out run the young Charlotte. "Come on! There are caves this way." He called out to the group as he jumped over a moss-covered log, glancing behind him to make sure that they were keeping up with him. He reached back, grasping Charlotte's arm and pulling her closer to him as he ran towards the cave system, not knowing that just a few steps behind them Atom had tripped. Almost instantly Atom started to cough as the acidic fog moved over his skin, along his face and into all of his orifices. "BELLAMY!"

Bellamy quickly rounded a corner, finding the small cave he would push Charlotte inside. He only paused for a moment when he heard his name being shouted but before he could move to call out, he could taste and feel the acid on his skin. He quickly pushed himself into the cave, coughing harshly with his mind racing. _Who was that? Clarke… is she safe? I should have gone with her. _ He thought as he took the few steps towards Charlotte, resting his hand on her shoulder as he wheezed out a breath.

Octavia heard the odd sounds outside then suddenly the other kids were scrambling onto the dropship, coughing and struggling to close all of the vents and doors. "What's going on?" Monty asked in confusion.

"Air got thick and everybody's skin started burning." Coughed out a girl not too far away from them.

"Monty, my brother's out there." Octavia protested worriedly, reaching out to grasp his jacket sleeve. "He'll be fine. We'll all be fine." Monty tried to reassure her and remove the fear from his voice.

"It's still out there."

Clarke sighed, shaking her head as the thought of being stuck in the vehicle with them was too much especially weighted with the fact that Jasper was suffering. "Look, we should just make a run for it. Jasper can't wait much longer."

"Us dying in a cloud of acid fog isn't going to help Jasper." Finn stated as he looked towards her. Clarke rolled her eyes and looked away. It was when she heard a slapping sound, she looked back only to see that whatever Finn was messing with suddenly gave away and he held something dark in his hands. "Is that?"

"Booze. Hooch. Rotgut." Finn answered, investigating it in his hand as he moved over to sit on the other side of Clarke.

"Well, careful. Finn, it could be—" Clarke started as she watched him uncap the item and brink it to his lips. "Whiskey, I think." He stated as he grimaced in his swallow. "Better than moonshine on Agro station." He stated as he held out the liquid towards Wells. "Alcohol's toxic." Finn shook his head, "This is Earth. Everything's toxic. Plus, it's a time-honored rite of passage."

"We'll pass." Wells stated as he looked towards Clarke. Clarke would look at him baffled that he could make a decision like that and she would reach for the bottle from Finn as she spoke, "Far be it from me to stand in the way of tradition." She then took a swig of the bottle, grimacing at the burn at the back of her throat that flowed all the way to her stomach. She held the bottle back to Finn, closing her eyes and leaning back against the seat of the automobile, her thoughts going back to Bellamy.

"No!" Came the shout, Bellamy twisted to see what was happening since he had put Charlotte in the back of the cave with him lying in the front of it. He reached out towards her, resting his large hands on her knees over his jacket he had given her. "Charlotte, wake up." He stated kindly.

"I'm sorry" Came her pitiful apology and Bellamy would look over her features before asking, "Does this happen often?" When she only answered with a sigh, he would give her a kind smile, "What are you scared of?" When she again refused to answer him, he would give a small shake of his head, "You know what? It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it."

"But…I'm asleep." Charlotte murmured in confusion as she looked at him in surprise. "Fears are fears." Bellamy stated simply, "Slay your demons when you are awake, they won't be there to get you when you sleep."

Charlotte took what he had to say, thinking about it for a moment before she asked, "Yeah, but… how?"

"You can't afford to be weak. Down here, weakness is death, fear is death." He stated, looking into her eyes and when she didn't say anything he would state softly, "Let me see that knife I gave you." Once she moved the knife from her hiding place, he would grasp the handle of it, looking towards her so she met his eyes. "Now, when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say, 'screw you, I'm not afraid'." He stated as he would simply hold the knife back to her so she could accept it.

Charlotte would grasp the knife, looking at it as she repeated, "Screw you. I'm not afraid." Bellamy grinned as he tilted his head softly to her. He patted her knee softly as he shifted to lay back down, "Slay your demons, kid. Then you'll be able to sleep." Once he was sure she had settled back down he rested down on his back. His arms moving to rest under his head as his thoughts went back to Clarke, to her beautiful eyes that spit fire at him when she was angry, to the beautiful golden waves of her hair that he wanted to run his fingers through.

Clarke sighed as she rested in her reclined position and giving a small shake of her head, "It's been hours, Jasper-"

"Is in good hands." Finn finished for her as he looked towards her. "Octavia will take care of him."

"While we're on the subject, why does everyone think me wanting Jasper to not die is a bad thing?" She stated with a smirk, looking up at the top of the automobile they were in, "Like, I'm such a downer. I can be fun." She laughed, patting her chest softly and maybe she was a little drunk. "Yeah. You think I'm fun. Right?"

"Oh, yeah. You are, among other things." Finn stated with a chuckle. "You're fun." Wells answered as well. Wells looked towards her as he spoke, "You remember that time—"

"Remember that time that you betrayed me and got my father executed?" She broke off so he couldn't finish what he was about to say. She turned her head so her eyes could look into his own. "Yeah, I remember."

"Where were we? Fun." Clarke stated as she tried to control her emotions and wouldn't cry. She couldn't and she looked back towards Wells, "Well, since you brought it up, and I didn't because I don't want to talk about it, what were you thinking?" Clarke waited for the answer, watching him pause to take a breath and licked his lip before he spoke softly, "I made a mistake, Clarke." Clarke stared at him, looking away from him as she tried to contain her anger and hurt. "'I made a mistake, Clarke'?" She shook her head as tears burned and started to fall, "not good enough."

"You know, I bet you couldn't wait to run to daddy. Tell him everything so he would finally believe you were the perfect son he always wanted." She stated as she sniffled and leaned forward to glare at him. Wells snapped then, shouting at her, "What do you want me to say!?"

"I want an explanation." Clarke countered. Wells stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head sadly, "I don't have one. I thought I could trust him." Clarke scoffed as she leaned back against the seat, "Well, I thought I could trust my best friend. Guess we were both wrong." Wells protested softly, "I'm still your friend."

Clarke scoffed, "No, you're not. If you were my friend, you would walk out into that fog and never come back." Finn decided to break the tension as he pressed his hands out infront of him, "Ok, how about we… just take it easy?" Clarke looked at him in surprise as he took the bottle from her, "I have no idea how to do that."

"That kid's driving me crazy!" Protested a girl as she shifted onto her other side, trying to find some kind of position that she could avoid hearing the groaning and moaning from above them. Monty sipped the water as he looked along the dropship floor, understanding that tensions were starting to get high but there was one in particular that raised his suspicions. Murphy pushed himself up from the makeshift hammock, "That's it. I'm ending this." A girl that had been curled up against a dropship seat would protest, "I heard Bellamy gave him till tomorrow." Murphy smirked at her, "Yeah, well, Bellamy isn't here, is he?" He pushed himself up with determination, "The kid's dying anyway, I'm just getting it over with."

Monty would drop the drink he had in his hand, running to the ladder to race up it as fast as he could with Murphy right behind him. "Murphy's going to kill Jasper!" He shouted towards Octavia as he came through the door, twisting quickly to push it closed before Murphy could climb up. Octavia rushed over, kicking Murphy as she helped him drop the door into place. "The locks on the other side!" Monty protested to Octavia who quickly looked about the area for something to hinder entrance. "Don't let him in!" She shouted as she rushed around the room.

"I'm gonna kill him, ok? Let me in!" Murphy shouted as he started to push against the door while Monty sat down on it. "Let me in, Monty!" Monty looked over to where Octavia was messing with a pipe, "No rush. I'm fine here." Octavia ripped the pipe from the wall as she shouted triumphally "I got it!" She then rushed over towards him to spear the door through the ladder so it couldn't be opened. "Both of you better open this hatch right now!" Murphy shouted from below. Monty and Octavia looked at each other, breathing hard as they realized they had just succeeded in keeping Murphy from entering.

Clarke couldn't take it any longer trapped in that small space with Finn and Wells, not only did Wells keep trying to talk to her but she swore Finn moved closer and closer while she tried to get some kind of sleep. By the time that she saw sunlight, his fingers were touching her ankle under her pants. It took everything she had not to kick him in the face, but instead she pulled away and woke them both up by opening the door. "The fog's cleared. Come on." She called back as she holstered herself up and out of their makeshift holding spot. She didn't wait for either of them to crawl out as she shouted, "Let's go! Jasper is waiting!" She rushed ahead, ignoring the sounds of them speaking about her and the fact that Wells basically admitted to not being the one to rat out her father. Her only thoughts were of Jasper and hoping to see Bellamy again.

Bellamy blinked as he moved out of the cave and into the sunlight, looking around for the remains of the acid fog before he called back to Charlotte. "It's all clear." He told her with a sigh of relief, now he could get back to camp and make sure O and Clarke were safe.

"Anybody out here?!" Bellamy called as he survived the area around the cave. "Jones?" He turned his head when he heard Jones answer, "We're here!" Relief flooded through him that at least he hadn't been responsible for any more deaths. He started up the path with Charlotte a few steps behind him and he would greet Jones only with, "Lost you in the stew. Where'd you go?"

"Made it to a cave down there. What the hell was that?" Jones questioned.

"I don't know, where's Atom?"

Jones shrugged and looked questionable towards Bellamy and Bellamy could feel ice entering his veins. He sighed, starting to call out a search pattern and hoping that they would find Atom holed up in a cave.

"Trapped in a 100-year old car by toxic fog. Whew, Last night was pretty…" Finn stated as he took a step closer to her and ran his fingers along her arm softly. They were finally alone with Wells walking quickly towards the camp and leaving them behind. "What's the word? Fun." He stated as his fingers trailed up to playfully tug some of her blonde hair and making Clarke try to shift away from him uncomfortable with his attentions.

"It wasn't fun. It was irresponsible." Clarke stated, trying to create a distance between them so he couldn't touch her again, "We should have left the second the fog had cleared."

"Even if the fog cleared, we'd never make it back through these woods at night." He stated as he moved closer to her again, his fingers moving down her arm towards her hand to try to lace their fingers together. "You know, you were kinda hard on Wells."

"Hardly." She murmured as she once again pulled her hand back from his own. "He's a pretty straight up guy, and he loves you. You know that, right?" When Clarke said nothing, Finn would move closer to her to run his fingers along her arm again to reach for her hand, "but every time your dad comes up, he won't give you a straight answer."

Finn looked towards her for a moment before continuing, "Makes me think he's hiding something." Finn would reach out, stopping her so he could run his fingers along her chin softly, "So, I got to ask you. How sure are you that Wells is the one who turned in your dad?" Clarke jerked her face away from him quickly, "One hundred percent, all right? He's the only one I told." Finn smirked softly, "Was he the only one that knew?" Clarke looked at him in confusion at his words, thinking back to the argument that she had overheard between her parents. If Wells hadn't been the one to do this, then it had to have been her mother. Before she could even think of another thing, she turned her head when she heard the scream. "You go that way; I'll go this way." Clarke stated, taking a path where she thought she heard a scream while Finn and Wells took different paths.

Bellamy had turned when he heard Charlotte's scream, quickly rushing towards where he had seen her walk to try to protect her from any of the Grounders. He grabbed Charlotte quickly, looking over to what she saw only to see Atom laying upon the forest floor with red and white blisters over his entire body. "Son of a bitch. Atom." He stated as he moved past Charlotte to start moving towards Atom and knelt at his side. He looked over him, over the encrusted skin and the glazed over eyes as he only heard 'kill me' over and over. He didn't even know if Atom knew who he was in this moment or not as he swallowed the thick bile that was in his throat. He hesitated, standing up slowly at the sound of feet approaching and he looked over to the group of hunters that were now standing behind Charlotte. He would turn his head to look back down at Atom, knowing that everyone was staring at him to make the situation better and that was when he felt Charlotte slowly press something into his hand. Baffled, Bellamy looked down only to see the knife he had given her now in his hand and a feeling of icy dread filled him. He shared a small look with Charlotte, clenching his jaw when she murmured, "don't be afraid".

"Go back to camp." He called over to the group of people and they willingly turned away to head back and he looked down to Charlotte next, "Charlotte, you, too." He watched as she quietly turned and left, leaving him alone with Atom and he would slowly move back down onto his knees with his hand clutching the blade.

"Kill me…. Bellamy… please…" came the choking sounds from Atom as he struggled to breath with the acid in his lungs. Bellamy tried to gather his courage at the fact that he would have to cross that imaginary line and actually kill someone he called a friend. He thought for a moment of how he would do it when suddenly he felt… _her._ He turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder and relief filled him at the beautiful sight of her. Bellamy was sure she could help Atom, could save him and maybe even save Bellamy from becoming a monster.

Clarke was breathing hard as she came upon the scene, meeting Bellamy's eyes and seeing his resolve hanging on by a narrow thread. She would take the slow steps around the body laying on the ground and knelt across from Bellamy. Her eyes taking in the lost look Bellamy had, the freckles appearing stark against his olive dark skin before she turned her head to look down over Atom. She only needed a quick assessment to see that there was nothing she could do for Atom and she would lift her head up to meet his eyes again. She gave a small shake of her head to let him know that there wasn't a chance and saw the way he clenched his jaw.

"I heard screams."

"Charlotte found him. I sent her back to camp." Bellamy stated, swallowing hard as he looked towards Clarke for some kind of lifeline to avoid what he had to do. Bellamy nodded softly when he realized that he would have to kill Atom, looking away for a moment as Clarke tried to reassure Atom that everything would be fine. Bellamy watched her as she stroked Atom's hair and started to hum, confusion on his face but when she gently pulled the blade from his hand, he knew what she was going to do. His hand moved up to slowly entangle in her hair, keeping her leveled to Earth with him as she did what he couldn't do. He swallowed hard, turning his head to look down at Atom and knowing he couldn't see him. He could see when she pushed the blade into Atom's throat and then the sight of the blood starting to spill out, his hand slowly pulling Clarke closer to him so he could support her while Atom gasped out his last breaths.

Clarke had never been so grateful to have someone touching her, she leaned into Bellamy's support as she gently stroked Atom's hair from his face and watched as the light faded from his eyes. She didn't see the way that Bellamy was looking at her, nor did either of them see the small figure in the woods watching them.

Clarke stayed close to Bellamy on the walk back to camp, knowing on some level that he needed her beside him. They both needed to be strong when they entered the camp again and especially for Octavia. Clarke took a moment to steal a look at Bellamy, her eyes taking in the way he clenched his jaw in thought, the way his freckles stood out across his olive colored skin and the mop of messy black curls that fell across his forehead. "We've got to get to Jasper," Clarke stated as she looked to her side only to see Finn there and not Bellamy, "I'll need boiled water to make the medicine."

Bellamy watched her as she walked away towards the dropship and he would slowly lower the litter he was helping to carry. "Get Clarke whatever she needs." He stated firmly to the first person he saw. He nodded in thanks to Wells as he murmured that he would take care of the grave, now he would just have to face Octavia. He looked up, seeing her walking towards him quickly, "It's about time. They're gonna kill Jasper." Clarke would try to stop her from passing, from seeing Atom, but she couldn't stop a curious and concerned Octavia. "Octavia, wait…" Bellamy reached out to stop her, trying to avoid her seeing too much. "Octavia, just stay there. Please, stay back." He watched as O pushed her way through, kneeling next to Atom to lower his jacket to see his face. "There was nothing I-" He stopped when he saw her pained filled features. Quietly accepting her anger as she stormed away from him. _I should have done better…_ He reprimanded himself, noticing Murphy as he walked closer to him. "Lose anyone here?" He asked gruffly, did he really want to know?

"No."

Bellamy nodded his head slightly, feeling a little relieved. "Jasper?"

"Still breathing… barely. I tried to take him out, but your psycho little sister-" He was surprised when Bellamy suddenly struck out, gripping his jacket and pushing him away. "Bellamy-"

"My what!? My what?!" He asked angrily as he glared down at Murphy.

"You're little sister." Murphy corrected himself, pushing Bellamy away from him. Bellamy smirked, giving him a stare. "Yeah, that's right. My little sister. Got anything else you want to say about her?" Murphy stared up at Bellamy, anger pooling in his veins as he answered, "Nothing. Sorry" Bellamy stared down at him, letting his anger slowly dissipate before he turned his head to look at what once was Atom. "Get him out of here." He then pushed his way past, not knowing where he was going but wanting to take the pained look he saw in Octavia's eyes when she saw that Atom had been killed. Murphy fingered his knife in his hand, holding it close for a moment before he let out a breath and threw with all his might and finally feeling satisfaction as it buried deep into the tree.

Clarke hummed to herself softly as she pushed the seaweed into the hot boiling water, trying to create a tea that she could give to Jasper and hopefully safe his life. After filling up a small cup of the liquid, she nodded to Monty to lift his head up. Clarke looked over his features softly before she would bring the cup to his lips to try to get some of the tea down his throat. Clarke sighed softly, looking up towards Octavia, "I'm really sorry… about Atom." Octavia was quiet for a moment before she whispered, "I guess we are gonna have to get used to people dying down here, aren't we?" When Clarke didn't answer, Octavia would look down towards Jasper, running her fingers through his hair. "But not you. You hear me? You're not allowed to die."

Clarke had to take a break from the scene, leaving the level and then the dropship as she walked along the edges of camp. At the sound of metal hitting earth she turned her head and noticed Wells. Clarke bit her lip, wanting to go speak to him and get some idea of the thoughts that were rolling through her head. "Wells… I know I probably don't deserve it, but I need to know the truth. It was my mom. Wasn't it?" She asked softly, her head tilted to look up towards Wells for his response. "She is the one that told your dad, not you. I didn't want to believe it. I-I couldn't. I blamed you because my father's dead and it's my mother's fault." Clarke stared up into his eyes, pleading with him to admit it to her. "Wells…. Please."

"I knew how you would feel. I wanted to—"

"to protect me." Clarke finished for him, feeling her eyes starting to burn as tears made their way down her cheeks. "So, you let me hate you." She stated softly, her hand moving to grasp his jacket sleeve at his wrist and needing some kind of support. Wells cleared his throat softly, moving to pull her close to him as he rested his head against her's. "What are friends for?"

"How could you forgive me?" Clarke asked against his chest, her arms wrapped around her best friend and holding him to her. "It's already done." He whispered against her hair, running his fingers down her back softly. They held onto each other for a little bit longer before Clarke pulled away in order to return to Jasper. Relief filled her as she climbed up the ladder only to find Jasper awake and talking. "You'll have a very impressive scar to prove it."

"My savior." Jasper murmured happily as he looked up to see Clarke moving into the space near him.

"Thank you for not dying." She stated softly, her fingers moving to touch his cheeks and forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever. "I don't think I could've taken that today."

Jasper smirked playfully, "I'll try not to die tomorrow, too, if that's cool." He smiled even brighter when the others laughed with him. Clarke lovingly touched his cheek again, giving him a brave smile before she would head back to the ladder to descend to the lower level. She heard the sound of boots hitting metal and turned to see Finn had followed her down. "Wonderful news?" She prompted softly to him.

Clarke watched him fidget for a moment before he backed her towards the metal wall of the dropship. Clarke frowned slightly, pressing a hand out to his chest to bar him from getting any closer when he spoke, "That was very impressive, Princess." Clarke gave him a weak smile, feeling so uncomfortable as he got so close to her. "I just did what anyone with medical training would do."

"Hey!" Came the baritone voice from behind them as Bellamy's face came into view. He raised his brow to look over the two and couldn't help but noticed the way Clarke's face suddenly filled with relief. She would push herself past Finn to walk quickly towards him. "Bellamy, great news. Jasper is awake and talking."

Bellamy would grin down towards her, happy that they finally had received some kind of good news and would motion for the ladder. "What do you need?"

Clarke shook her head, giving him a soft smile. "Nothing, I was coming to tell you that he will survive fully."

Bellamy nodded, frowning when they suddenly heard shouting from outside. "Seems it never ends, does it princess?"

"You need to get your own nickname," Finn grumbled again as he glared at Bellamy. Both of them ignored him as they left the dropship only to be met by Miller. Miller looked towards them both before speaking kindly to Clarke. "I need to speak to Bellamy privately."

Bellamy would shake his head, crossing his arms against his chest with his hands resting against his upper arms. "What you need to say can be said to Clarke as well."

Miller looked uncomfortable before speaking, "We found someone... killed past the edge of camp." He paused as he looked between the two and then spoke to him again. "It's Wells…."

Clarke couldn't hear anything after that when she heard that Wells had been killed, she only heard a loud humming sound in her ears as she felt herself sway. _Wells… not Wells. _Finn reached for her only for Bellamy to get there first. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, keeping her elevated as Miller reached forward to grasp her arms as well to keep her from falling. Clarke didn't remember Bellamy directing her to exit the dropship and then into his tent. Didn't remember Octavia appearing and helping her to sit down on the bedding of blankets and furs on Bellamy's bed. Didn't even register as Bellamy removed her boots, then his own and moved into the furs to directly lay her down. He maneuvered the blankets up around them both as he pulled her close to him. He was there for her when the tears started to fall, when her lips parted for her animalistic cries of pain. His fingers moved through her blonde curls, rubbing through her hair to rub her scalp as he murmured softly to her. He looked up in question at Octavia, at the odd look she had on her face and she slowly eased herself down on the bedding as well. His fingers touched his sister's cheek softly as the two Blakes held and comforted the princess. Bellamy was grateful when she finally fell asleep and he would rest his head down her own softly to kiss her forehead. "Octavia," Bellamy spoke out with a thick voice, "Watch over her while I check out what happened." He waited only for a moment for Octavia to agree and he would help direct her head down onto a pillow and slowly slipped out of the tent.

Bellamy hated to leave Clarke, but he was assured that she was safe for the time being with Octavia. He would join Miller and Murphy after a moment as they stood looking down over the unconscious body of what use to be the Ark Prince. "Well… was it one of us or a grounder?" He asked, squatting down as he looked over the wound at his throat, his missing fingers.

"No evidence of a struggle or even the murder weapon anywhere. Ty found him when he came to visit Pascal's grave and saw no one around." Miller stated as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So, we are going with grounders… great." Bellamy stated, clenching his jaw for a moment before he stood up and looked over the graves. "I don't think Clarke should see him like this. Can you two dig a grave for Wells? And guys… show him some respect." Bellamy shook his head at the baffled look that Murphy gave him. "And I want that wall built. Now!"

*Thanks everyone for reading and I hope that everyone who has read this far is enjoying it. I wanted to add a bit more onto how Clarke would respond to the fact that Wells was killed and I'll start the next chapter off with that. We are heading towaards the episode where Clark and Finn are together, but that is so not happening in my Bellarke fantasy. I hope you stick around and please review to let me know you are enjoying this!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the 100, nor the characters of Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake and etc. I do not make any financial gain from this fanfiction and this is purely my own thoughts on how the series should have went.

This chapter is based on the episode 4, "Murphy's Law" and we should be getting our hook up of Bellarke.

"Wells…." Clarke whispered as she looked over the overturned dirt on the ground that marked the burial site of her best friend. Her fingers moved to touch the flowers she had found and laid upon the grave, wanting to say so much but unable to get the words out clearly. Her head turned at the sound of feet moving through the underbrush and she quickly turned only to see Finn standing there. She frowned for a moment at the sight of his hands being held up in a surrendered motion. She looked towards him in surprise as he spoke to her, "You shouldn't be out here alone. What if I was a grounder?" Clarke shook her head, moving to press her blade into her holder again as she turned to look back at the gravesite.

"You know… I was looking for you after we found out." Finn stated as he moved closer to her, his hand moving out to play with her golden hair. He ignored when she pulled away slowly and he would continue speaking. "I was worried about you, where were you?"

"Nowhere." Clarke answered quickly as she fixed the flowers over Wells' grave again before she would turn to start walking back towards the camp only for Finn to grasp her upper arm tightly so she couldn't leave. "Clarke, seriously. Where were you? You weren't… you weren't with _him_ where you?" He accused towards her quietly and Clarke tried to pull her arm back from him again. "Not that it is any of your business, but yes. I was in Bellamy's tent with him _and_ Octavia."

She watched as Finn shook his head and would angrily squeeze her upper arm. "He is a player, Clarke. He has slept with almost every girl in this camp and you are willingly falling into his hands?" Clarke would turn her head, her sharp blue eyes looking up into his own as she stated quietly "Let go of me, Finn." Finn would sigh softly as he let her arm go and would slowly present her with the present, he was going to try to surprise her with. Clarke looked towards the colored pencil, surprise and wonder coming across her face as she took the item and looked over it. "Where'd you get this?" Finn chuckled as he stated to her. "The Art Supply Store."

Clarke didn't say anything as she looked over the colored pencil, the item only bringing her awareness that Wells was gone to a head. She would settle her decision as she started to walk away only to hear Finn call after her, "Where are you going?"

"To make her feel it." Clarke muttered as she clenched her fingers against her wristband and started to walk towards the dropship and to Monty so he could remove it. She knew it was wrong to do this, that the people on the Ark needed help to survive. But also knew that she couldn't allow her mother to have that moment of piece and quiet.

"Ouch" Clarke exclaimed as Monty finally disconnected the device and she went to rub her fingers against her now sore wrist. Her eyes meeting Monty's with a brave smile and they both nodded as she turned to leave only to find Finn standing at the entrance to the dropship. "What? Monty needed a working wristband." Clarke stated with a small shrug of her shoulders as if it didn't make a difference to her that she had just done what she did.

"And you needed to punish your mother." Finn stated with obvious judgement on his features as he looked towards Clarke with disapproval on his features.

Clarke scoffed as her fingers continued to rub over the small burn marks upon her delicate skin. "Look, they're running out of air, and we need their help. My mother thinking I'm dead is only temporary."

Monty would speak from his position near the dropship wall as he worked on the wires, "Not if I can't patch it through the dropship mainframe." He took a breath, turning his head to look towards Clarke and Finn. "I can do it. We'll be talking to the Ark by nightfall." With a small nod to that, Clarke would leave the dropship for the camp and she would look over to see Bellamy standing with Murphy off to the side. She couldn't name the sensation that thrilled her, almost like butterflies beating within her belly as she watched him surveying the walls. Clarke smiled to herself as she remembered the sensation of Bellamy moving back into the bedding that night before, of feeling that strong arm wrapping around her body to pull her close to his own. The way that he pressed his head down ontop of his own as he slept, knowing she was safe in his arms and protected in his arms.

"This section should be finished by tomorrow." Murphy stated as he motioned to some of the people that were working, but Bellamy only had eyes for his spitfire Princess. He could see her just coming out of the dropship and he had to consciously hold back the smile that tugged on his lips. His attention was stolen by the sight of someone carrying a heavy tree going down to one knee. He knew that they were pushing for the boarder, but he also knew that the sooner they got it up the sooner they all would be. Bellamy watched as Murphy moved to confront the down boy and he shook his head; _Murphy could be a dictator if given the power_ he thought as he moved up beside him. "Murphy, get this guy some water." He stated, not able to fathom why he would have to give a commonsense order like that. To build the wall people needed strength, and to get strength they needed a supply of food and water and then sleep. To break the tension, he tilted his head up to look to Charlotte, "Hey, you got this?"

Bellamy saw the confused look on her face and quickly moved to stop her from reaching for the tree. "I'm just kidding." He reassured her before holstering the tree up onto his left shoulder and started to walk forward. He didn't notice the tension that was building in the camp after he left against Murphy.

"Bellamy!" Bellamy turned his head to the sound of his sister's voice calling his name and as he made his way over towaards her he was shocked to see Jasper up and moving. "O? What's wrong?" Octavia only shook her head, looking towards their tent and then looked up towards him. "Jasper and I found someone… you need to get Clarke and meet us there." Bellamy was confused for a moment before he would finish setting the tree down and went to search for Clarke. He came upon her as she sipped some waater, a smile tugging his lips as he moved his hand to touch her right hand which was missing the wristband now. "Accident Princess?"

Clarke rolled her eyes when his fingers touched her wrist and she would finish taking her sip before offering the cup towards him. Watching in satisfaction as he drained the rest of the water. "I figured it was time to pay my mother back for my father."

Bellamy froze when she said that, moving his hand softly up her wrist towards her elbow as he leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Clarke shook her head quickly, breaking the contact so no one else in the area realized what was happening. "No… not yet at least."

Bellamy nodded softly, looking at her with compassion before he pulled away and cleared his throat. "Octavia and Jasper are waiting for us in the tent, they said they found something and only want to show us. He watched as Clarke nodded and they both started to head back to the tent. He came into the tent with confusion on his face, looking at the items on the makeshift table, "Is that-"

Clarke cut him off as she slowly reached to pick up the bloodstained makeshift knife and over the two fingers that were laid on the table. "Wells… This knife was made from the metal of the dropship."

Bellamy felt his eyes widen, his hand moving along her back reassuringly before he paced around the table. He crossed his arms against his chest, feeling his voice deepening. "Who else knows about this?"

Octavia shook her head, "No one. We brought it straight here." Jasper looked towards the confused look on Clarke's face. "Clarke?"

"It means the grounders didn't kill Wells. It was one of us." She stated sadly, looking down over the items before she lifted her head to meet Bellamy's eyes. She didn't blame him, knew that he hadn't been the one to kill Wells. But it still meant that someone within their camp had did it. She watched when Bellamy lifted his head to meet her eyes, willing her to believe that it wasn't him.

"So, there's a murderer in the camp?" Jasper asked slightly nervously. Bellamy shook his head and pressed his hands down against his hips. "There's more than one murderer in this camp. This isn't news, we need to keep it quiet."

Clarke looked shocked when he said that, lifting her head to meet his eyes angrily. She then started to move around the table only for him to block her exit. "Get out of my way, Bellamy."

"Be smart about this, Princess." He stated as he moved his hand up to rest on her shoulder softly, a reassuring touch instead of a possessive or controlling touch. "Look at what we've achieved- the walls, the patrols, like it or not, thinking the grounders killed Wells is good for us."

Clarke brushed off his arms, her anger rising at his audacity. "Oh, good for you, you mean." She searched his eyes, unable to believe that he would be on the other side of this from her. "Keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it." He stated, standing tall as he looked down at her, trying to get her to see reason. "But it's good for all of us. Fear of the grounders is building that wall. And besides, what are you going to do—just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is."

Clarke frowned at him before speaking, "Oh really?" She stated as she reached to pull the knife into view to show him the 'JM' etched into the handle. "John Murphy. The people have a right to know." She tried to brush past him again, ignoring the way his fingers flexed as if he wanted to touch her again to stop her. He knew he couldn't, though he knew it would cause so much chaos. "Clarke…" He called softly, but she was already walking out the tent.

Clarke saw the person of her anger slapping the water cup out of the hand of another kid. She quickly rushed towards him, pushing him away violently. "You son of a bitch!"

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Murphy asked in confusion.

Clarke held up the knife she had found that was stained with blood, "Recognize this?". She watched the confusion enter Murphy's features as he looked to see what was in her hand only to recognize it as his missing knife. "It's my knife. Where'd you find it?"

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells." She accused as her eyes met his own.

"Where I what?" Murphy asked baffled.

Bellamy soon caught up to what was going on, crossing his arms against his chest and standing not too far from Clarke in case she needed help. He didn't agree with what was going on, but he wouldn't let anyone harm his princess. Murphy moved closer to Clarke, "The grounders killed Wells, not me."

Clarke shook her head, "I know what you did, and you're gonna pay for it."

"Really?" Murphy smirked before looking over her and towards Bellamy. "Bellamy, you really believe this crap?"

Bellamy shifted his weight from one foot to the other, staying still with his arms crossed against his chest.

"You threatened to kill him. We all heard you." Clarke accused. "You hated Wells."

"Plenty of people hated Wells." Murphy countered sarcastically. "His father is the chancellor that locked us up."

"Yeah, but you're the only one who got into a knife fight with him!"

"Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either." Murphy stated, clenching his jaw tightly at the accusation.

"Tried to kill Jasper, too!" Octavia accused which caused Bellamy to frown down at his sister for getting involved. It was bad enough that Clarke was in the middle of it. Murphy looked around the growing crowd, suddenly starting to get nervous. "Come on. This is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone!" He stated as he started to brush past Clarke.

"Come again?" Bellamy stated, watching the way he knocked Clarke as he moved past. He watched as Murphy came to a pause as shock and realization came through him. "Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man. I didn't do this." Bellamy glanced back towards Clarke then to Murphy. "They found his fingers on the ground with your knife. That doesn't look good, man."

"Is this the kind of society that we want?" Clarke stated behind them. "You say that there should be no rules, does that mean that we can kill each other? Without punishment?"

"I already told you. I didn't kill anyone." Murphy stated as he turned to face Clarke.

"I say we float him!" Called a voice in the crowd which caused Clarke to take a momentarily pause. She hadn't meant that death should equal death, she merely wanted a punishment against him. "That's not what I'm saying."

"Why not? He deserves to float" Said another kid from the crowd.

Clarke shook her head as she found herself now trying to protect Murphy. "Revenge isn't justice."

"It's justice! Float him!" The crowd around them started to chant. Murphy tried to run only to be knocked down to the ground. "No! Get off him!" Clarke cried as the crowd started to push her out of the way violently as they kicked Murphy over and over. She suddenly felt a strong hand around her wrist as Bellamy forced his way into the mayhem to get to her. He was so angry that she could feel the anger coming off of him in thick waves. Clarke yanked her hand away, following the mayhem as they started to throw the rope over a tree limb to prepare a hanging. "Stop! You can't do this!" Clarke struggled against someone else's hold and she turned to see Bellamy not even an inch behind her. She turned, grasping his jacket tightly. "You can stop this! Bellamy, please!"

Bellamy could hear the mob chanting his name, his eyes looking at Murphy where he hung while standing on a chair. His nostrils flared as he looked down at Clarke, "I saw you in the woods with Atom! You are not a killer!" she had shouted at him. She didn't understand, at this point in time if he stopped what was happening, he could lose control over everyone. He pushed past her, walking towards where Murphy was propped up, shrugging her hand off of him. His eyes looked up towards Murphy in anger that he had to be put into this position. Bellamy pushed Clarke off of him once more as he geared up and then kicked the chair out from under Murphy. He lowered his head as the crowd cheered, turning so he wouldn't have to look only for Clarke to hit him. "No, Bellamy!" He let out a growl, his hands going to grip her upper arms. "This is on you, princess! You should've kept your mouth shut!" He yelled at her, wanting to hit her and hold her at the same time so she wouldn't have to see or hear what was happening. Tensions were building as people tried to cheer and others tried to stop what was happening.

"Just stop! Okay!" Came a small voice from behind them as Charlotte pushed her way into the center of the group. "Murphy didn't kill Wells!" Once everyone had stopped yelling at everyone and instead were staring at her she shouted, "I did!"

"Oh, my god..." Clarke gasped, turning to the shocked Bellamy and quickly removing the latch around the homemade axe, she then swung and cut the rope down so Murphy fell to the ground. She quickly rushed to Murphy's side as he gasped for breath.

Bellamy stood there, shocked when he heard the confession from Charlotte. He heard Murphy hit the ground and heard Clarke trying to calm him and help him breath but he couldn't seem to take his gaze from Charlotte's. He watched as Octavia grasped Charlotte's arm, leading her towards the tent that Bellamy stayed in while Clarke reassured Murphy.

Bellamy soon left the crowd to join Charlotte in the tent, pacing back and forth as he tried to think of what to do. "Why, Charlotte!?"

"I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me!" Charlotte countered, making him pause in his pacing as realization came over him. _His fault. Always his fault._

"What the hell is she talking about?" Clarke stated, her arms across her chest as she glared at him. Bellamy blustered, looking at Charlotte and then up towards Clarke with such pain in his eyes that she wanted to go to him.

"She misunderstood me." He pleaded softly before looking down at the young girl, "Charlotte, that is not what I meant." Anything else he was about to say was cut off by Murphy shouting into the tent "Bring the girl out now!"

"Please don't let them hurt me." Charlotte pleaded softly up to Bellamy and Clarke bit her lower lip, her eyes looking between Bellamy and over towards Finn.

"If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up." Bellamy stated, looking at Clarke and Finn as if they held a lifeline in their hands. He grew angry as neither one of them spoke and he directed his anger towards Clarke, "Now you stay quiet!"

"Those are your boys out there." Finn countered.

"This is not my fault." Bellamy stated to Finn, his eyes wide with his outrage and desperation. "If she'd listen to me those idiots would still be building the wall."

"You want to build a society, Princess? Let's build a society. Bring her out!" Came Murphy's voice from outside of the tent while Clarke paled. She looked up towards Bellamy, her eyes pleading with him and he almost took a step towards her to comfort her.

"No! Please, Bellamy." Charlotte protested, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. Bellamy closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of what he could do to save the small girl before he lent down to face her. "Charlotte, hey, it's gonna be ok." He promised softly, looking over to meet Clarke's eyes. "Just… stay with them." After a brief look at Clarke he would leave the tent, leaving the three alone in there. Clarke frowned as she looked up towards Finn and then towards Charlotte. Finn would smile softly, leaning closer to Clarke, "I have a plan."

Bellamy slowly straightened, looking towards a very bloody and very angry Murphy. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us."

"Dial it down and back off." Bellamy warned.

"Or what? What are you donna do about me? Hang me?" Murphy stated with a self-depreciative laugh.

"I was just giving the people what they wanted."

Murphy smirked. "Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea. Why don't we do that right now?" He asked as he turned back to the crowd that had gathered. "So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up?" Murphy immediately raised his right hand in the air and looked among the crowed that gathered. Annoyance was quickly building when only four other hands raised. "I see. So, it's ok to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk!?" Murphy paced for a moment before raising his voice, "Cowards! All of you are cowards!"

"Hey! Murphy!" Bellamy shouted as he walked from the tent to confront him. "It's over."

Murphy shrugged softly, "Whatever you say boss."

Bellamy smirked, turning away from Murphy to head back towards the tent when suddenly he heard Octavia shout out. Before he could even turn around, he felt something slamming up against the back side of his head as the world went black and he landed face first against the ground. "Son of a bitch!" Octavia screamed as she tried to launch herself at Murphy only for Jasper to step in her path. His chivalry was short lived as Murphy punched him in the face and knocked him back against the ground. Octavia skirted around Murphy to land on her knees next to her brother.

Murphy shouted to the group, "Alright, let's get the girl." He lifted up the tent flap only to see…. Nothing. "Charlotte!" He yelled as he turned to look around the crowd. "Charlotte, I know you can hear me! And when I find you, you are going to pay!"

Clarke swallowed down her desire to leave the tent to go to Bellamy's aid when she heard the argument starting to get out of control. Finn had grasped her arm, pulling her slightly away as he spoke to him. "Come on, I have an idea." Clarke wanted to shake her head, wanted to rush to Bellamy's side but Charlotte whimpering made her second guess her action. All three of them slipped out from the back of the tent and then out of the camp, following Finn as he took off into the woods. "Finn… where are we going?"

"Art Supply Store" Finn stated softly to her, looking back with a smile. In his mind, in some way he saw this as she had chosen him over Bellamy.

Clarke jerked quickly when Charlotte tried to hold her hand, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Just because we saved you doesn't mean you are forgiven. Got it?"

"Clarke" Finn commented softly.

"What?"

"She's just a kid."

Clarke looked at him in confusion. "She's a killer. You killed someone, Charlotte. Ended his life. Did you stop to think about that for even on second?" Clarke stated as she stared at Charlotte. When she didn't answer she gripped her shoulder, "Look at me! You can't just kill someone to make yourself feel better!" Clarke sighed in response, standing up straight and looking towaards Finn. They both glanced behind them when they heard Murphy calling for Charlotte. "We should run."

Finn shook his head. "That's one way to go, but I like my plan better." He stated, leaning down to start opening the hatch to a bunker he had found.

Clarke slowly lowered herself into the bunker, watching as Finn closed the lid and she would turn on the light she had. She started to explore the area along with Charlotte, looking over the art supplies and pictures. "Finn… what is this place?"

"For now, it's home." He stated, smiling towards her and reaching out to trail his fingers across her cheek.

Clarke pulled back, not quickly enough to offend him but enough that she broke the contact. She would keep looking around at the items in the bunker, but her thoughts went back to Bellamy. She busied herself with lighting candles while he tucked Charlotte into the bedding. She sighed as she spoke, "I can't believe you kept this place quiet."

"Oh, come on, Clarke. What would be the point of telling anybody?"

"Some of this stuff could be useful."

"Like what? There's no weapons. All the food expired like ninety years ago."

Clarke sighed as she spoke, "Yeah, but we could repurpose. Share with the group."

"You can share this with the group if you'd like." He stated as he held out a jar full of colored pencils. Clarke took it quickly which brought a smile to his face as she looked at all of the colors. "What'd you find?"

Clarke looked at one or two pencils in particular till he asked her that question, her head lifting to look towards him. "Well… looks like they never made it here."

"No. I figured the bombs took them by surprise." He stated as he joined her to sit down upon the couch that was pressed up against the wall. "No. I figure the bombs took them by surprise. All this preparation. What a waste." Finn stated as he turned to look at her, moving his fingers up to lightly tuck her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. Maybe they were lucky." Clarke stated softly, looking around the bunker and trying to ignore the awkward feeling he was giving her. "They couldn't have lived more than a few years down here, then when they ran out of food, or lost their minds, they would've opened the doors and been dead within a few days. Back then, maybe sooner."

Clarke sighed as she turned her head to look towards Charlotte, "What are we going to do about her? If I hadn't confronted Murphy, none of this would have happened."

"How could you know it'd go down like that?"

"Bellamy knew," She stated softly, running her fingers on her knees as she spoke, "I should have listened to him. We thought the grounders were the only threat, now we are killing each other."

"Hey…" Finn stated as he reached over to direct her head to look towards him. "Bellamy doesn't know everything you know."

Clarke frowned, moving up her hand so she could touch his wrist of the hand touching her face, "Finn…" She was surprised when he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own. Clarke gasped, feeling his hand moving into her hair to hold her against him and she would push both of her hands against his chest and pushed him away. "Finn… stop."

Finn narrowed his eyes at her, his fingers trailing over her cheek. "Clarke… I saw you come out of his tent this morning… and every morning since Wells was killed. He doesn't deserve you; he can't possibly treat you right."

Clarke shook her head, pulling her head free from his touch as she rubbed her arms. "Just… stop." She would clear her throat, trying to steer the conversation back. "There have to be consequences."

"Well, we can't just let them hang people." Finn stated, staring at her in suppressed anger that she didn't want to be with him. "Hopefully, we can figure it out before Murphy kills us for helping her. He's not the forgive and forget type."

Clarke sighed softly before she watched as he stood and moved away. She would slowly start to lay down upon the couch, curling up upon her side with her head resting upon her arm. What she didn't know was that Finn moved back to her, moving onto the couch with her, pulling her up against his chest while his fingers moved along her jawline and then down along her throat softly. She would love him… he swore to himself... she couldn't possibly want anything with Bellamy. After a while, he slowly lowered his head next to her own and started to fall asleep against her. Neither of them knew that Charlotte was starting to awaken, quietly walking to the ladder to start to leave the bunker as quietly as possible. Finn opened his eyes and looked at her before closing them again.

Clarke slowly came awake to find herself on the couch in someone's arms. _Bellamy,_ she thought simply... she had been sleeping in his tent and in his arms for the past week… but no... it didn't feel like Bellamy's arms. She slowly looked down only to see the wrist brace and she quickly pushed it off of her. Clarke stood quickly, panting as she looked around the bunker and then over to the bed where Charlotte would have been. "Finn! Wake up! She's gone."

_Where are they¸_ Bellamy thought frantically as dusk started to settle and he had yet to find Clarke or Charlotte or Finn. He tried to push down the fear he felt for them, wanting to see his spitfire princess more than anything. He had been angry when he awoken to find his head bleeding and Clarke gone. And even though Octavia disagreed with him, he rushed from the tent and into the woods to hopefully find them before Murphy did. Suddenly, he heard running footsteps and when he looked over, he would see Charlotte. He quickly rushed to her side, pressing his hand across her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Let me go!" Charlotte screamed, pushing against him as he tried to drag her away from where he could hear Murphy coming from. "I'm trying—Hey, hey. I'm trying to help you."

"I'm not your sister! Just stop helping me!" Charlotte almost screamed up into his baffled face. She tilted her head when she heard Murphy's voice. "Murphy! I'm over here!"

Bellamy rushed to catch her again, trying to contain her as she kept screaming out to Murphy. "Are you trying to get us both killed?!"

"Just go, ok? I'm the one they want."

"Ok, Charlotte, listen to me. I won't leave you." He murmured as he gripped her jacket tightly. "Please Bellamy." He frowned, gripping her and pulling her up over his shoulder as he carried her forcibly now.

Clarke was breathing hard as she stopped to look at the foot prints, listening to Finn before they both snapped their heads up to the scream. "Murphy has her…" They both started to rush towards the sounds of Charlotte screaming.

Bellamy frowned when he came up against a cliff's ledge, setting Charlotte down and turning to look towards Murphy. "Maybe not, but I can guarantee I can take a few of you with me." He stated, starting to prepare himself to fight for Charlotte if he had to.

"Bellamy! Stop!" _Clarke_, Bellamy thought as he turned his head to look towards her and then Finn coming out of the woods. Somehow noticing that her shirt's buttons were undone at the top, but he didn't have time for this. His attention quickly went back to Murphy as Clarke moved closer to them.

Clarke panted as she looked towards Bellamy then turned her attention to Murphy. "This has gone too far. Just calm down, we'll talk about this."

Murphy glanced towards Clarke, meeting her eye in respect before he turned his gaze towards Charlotte. He noticed that she wasn't staring back at him but rather… Clarke. He quickly moved, yanking Clarke back with an arm around her throat and pressed his blade up against the slender column of her neck. "I'm sick of listening to you talk."

Clarke gasped out in surprise, her hands moving up infront of her in a surrender motion to not draw more attention to herself. Her eyes quickly searched and held Bellamy's.

Bellamy stepped forward, his dark eyes widening as he took in the sight of the blade pressed up against Clarke's throat. "Let her go."

"I will slit her throat." Murphy promised as he jerked Clarke back towards him, showing his dominance to the others around him. "No, please. Please don't hurt her." Charlotte begged.

Murphy grinned as he looked towards Bellamy. "Don't hurt her?" Charlotte shook her head and Bellamy swore as he tried to reassure Clarke. "Ok, I'll make you a deal." Murphy stated holding the blood closer to Clarke's throat and feeling the warm blood of a nick there. "You come with me right now and I'll let her go."

"Don't do it, Charlotte." Clarke called out her eyes frantically looking between Bellamy and Charlotte. She watched as she tried to push Bellamy out of her way. "Don't do it!"

"No! No, I have to!" She cried out against him as Bellamy tried to get her to stop moving so he could think on how to save both of them. Once he was assured, she wasn't going to move he turned his attention towards Murphy. "Murphy, this is not happening."

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore." Charlotte stated softly as she looked up to meet Bellamy's eyes. "Not because of me. Not after what I did." She lifted her gaze to meet Clarke's once more before she turned and launched herself into the air over the cliff's edge.

"Charlotte!" Clarke screamed, pushing the surprised Murphy off of her as she tried to reach for the girl.

"No!" Bellamy cried as he tried to reach for her, but was a second too late. He felt Clarke land on the ledge beside him as they both shouted after Charlotte. _Another… I lost another… _Came Bellamy's thoughts as anger started to build inside of her. Clarke pressed close to him, their heads touching as they looked down into the abyss to see if they could spot anything of the girl they had tried to protect. Bellamy slowly stood, his hand moving to press against Clarke's lower back in a comforting motion before he turned his murderous eyes on Murphy. 

"Bellamy." Murphy stated sadly, trying to figure out how to save his own skin in the moment. Bellamy stood, rushing forward and knocking Murphy backwards into the mud as the rain fell in sheets now. Bellamy started punching, not even realizing how hard or how many times he was doing so. All he could think of was the knife against Clarke's throat and then the little girl jumping to her death because of her fear of Murphy. He didn't even hear Clarke shouting his name at first, not until he felt her hands touching his arm that was swinging. "Bellamy, stop! You'll kill him!" He shrugged her off, hitting him twice more before someone pulled him away from the barely conscious Murphy. "Get off me! Uhh! He deserves to die!"

Clarke immediately moved to get infront of Bellamy, pressing her hand against his chest to establish contact with him. "No!" Once his eyes lifted to meet her's she would continue, "We don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here."

Their eyes met and Clarke could see the anger and pain within his dark eyes. "So, help me god, if you say the people have a right to decide—"

Clarke shook her head as her tears fell, "No, I was wrong before, ok? You were right."

Bellamy was shocked that she admitted that she was wrong, turning to look towards Murphy and the damage he had done before he turned his attention back to Clarke. "Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth." Clarke stated. "But if we're gonna survive down here, we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules."

Bellamy shook his head, stepping back for a second and raising his hand to rub over his eyes and through the messy mop of curls now plastered to his forehead, "and who makes those rules, huh? You?"

Clarke would step closer to him, letting him see the sincerity in her eyes. "For now, we make the rules. Ok?"

"So, what, then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?" Bellamy asked, looking for some kind of understanding from Clarke.

"No!" She stated, shaking her head before she would look down to Murphy who met her eyes. He closed his in a guess of what she was going to say before she looked back to Bellamy. "We banish him."

Bellamy searched her face for a moment, realizing that what she proposed was possibly worse than being killed outright. Without the camp, he was vulnerable to the elements and the grounders. He moved past Clarke, grabbing Murphy and lifting him up violently. "Get up!" He brought him straight to the ledge as he spoke, "If I ever catch you near camp, we'll be back here. Understand?" Once Murphy nodded in acknowledgment, he would toss him to the ground like the garbage he thought he was. He then looked up to the rest of the group. "As for the four of you. You can come back and follow me, or go off with him and die. Your choice." Bellamy then started to walk away from the group at a violent pace and slowly the other members of Murphy's posse turned and started to follow. Clarke watched Bellamy walk away, her heart in her throat before she turned her head to look down at the pathetic creature that was Murphy. She then brushed past him, only leaving Finn behind as she rushed to catch up with Bellamy. Her hand moved slowly to touch his own so no one would see and he gripped her fingers tightly in reassurance. They would need to talk, but at this moment they both needed silence. When they got back to camp, Bellamy and Clarke would move to address the rest of the hundred.

"That's why we've decided to banish him from camp." Clarke spoke loud and clear to everyone, standing beside Bellamy like she should always do.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" Bellamy asked the group with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked everyone he could in the eye for their acknowledgment. Once everyone started to disperse, he would turn and run his fingers over the small mark on her neck. Clarke blushed, reaching up to grasp his hand and her eyes looked up into his own. "I'm alright… I'll go clean this up and you should... rest that hand." Bellamy smiled slightly at her, dropping his hand from her as she walked away towards the dropship.

"Will we be able to talk to them?" Clarke gasped Monty as she watched him work on the device that would try to tell the Ark about the livable conditions. "No. More like Morse code." Monty stated.

"You want to do the honors?" Monty asked his best friend and directed him to which wire to choose. They all held their breaths till there was a popping sound and everyone's bracelets fell off.

"What happened?"

"I didn't work. I think we fried the rest of the wristbands." Monty stated.

Clarke turned her head when she heard Finn punch the wall and quickly ran from the room. She pushed her way through the circle of her friends to leave the dropship after Finn, watching as he kicked a barrel over to the shouting response of the others around him. She knew that she should follow him, that he was probably going to the Art Supple Store, but she also knew that she didn't want to be left alone with him. Clarke looked around at the sight of the camp, at the confusion of the kids that didn't willingly take their wristbands off and she felt like kicking herself. _Imagen how Monty and Jasper are feeling right now_. She crossed her arms against her stomach, trying to stop the feeling of tears that welled up inside of her until she saw him. Bellamy. He was acting non-chantingly like nothing bad had just happened and in fact he was smiling brightly. Anger boiled inside of her, making her pale cheeks flushed as she walked forward angrily. She stood just a few inches from her, her blue eyes firing at him as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Bellamy! Are you happy now?!"

Bellamy would grin as he felt the relief, he hadn't felt in ages settle over him. He was safe and since he was safe, he could easily save Octavia and Clarke. He smirked as she appeared before him as if she had been conjured by his very own thoughts. _Princess is angry_ Bellamy mused as he looked around the camp before back to her, "Well, since they can't track us now, they won't be able to come after us."

"Great, just great, Bellamy. That means that they are dead." She stated as she pointed upwards towards the night sky as she tried to get him to understand, "They needed to know that we are alive down here so they could join us. The Ark will be running out of oxygen soon, Bellamy. They needed to know we are alive down here so they can come down to live as well." Clarke frowned as she looked up at his un-sympathetic eyes and would continue to speak to him, "You know what. Forget it, I hope you are happy." Clarke couldn't stand to look at him anymore, turning himself around as she started to walk away from him and out of the camp. Was she going after Finn? No, she wasn't. She wanted to just take a break from being the level-headed Clarke, the person that everyone looked to for help. Sometimes, she just wanted to have a break down without having witnesses.

*I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be in detail so if you are uncomfortable with the nitty-gritty of what two people in love/lust do please skip to the chapter seven. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the 100 nor am I making any kind of financial benefit off of this fanfiction. Also, this is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think.

In this chapter we will be in episode five and we will be coming up to a sex scene. This will be my first one to write so please bear with me and be kind.

_Clarke turned her head when she heard Finn punch the wall and quickly ran from the room. She pushed her way through the circle of her friends to leave the dropship after Finn, watching as he kicked a barrel over to the shouting response of the others around him. She knew that she should follow him, that he was probably going to the Art Supple Store, but she also knew that she didn't want to be left alone with him. Clarke looked around at the sight of the camp, at the confusion of the kids that didn't willingly take their wristbands off and she felt like kicking herself. Imagen how Monty and Jasper are feeling right now. She crossed her arms against her stomach, trying to stop the feeling of tears that welled up inside of her until she saw him. Bellamy. He was acting non-chantingly like nothing bad had just happened and in fact he was smiling brightly. Anger boiled inside of her, making her pale cheeks flushed as she walked forward angrily. She stood just a few inches from her, her blue eyes firing at him as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Bellamy! Are you happy now?!"_

_Bellamy would grin as he felt the relief, he hadn't felt in ages settle over him. He was safe and since he was safe, he could easily save Octavia and Clarke. He smirked as she appeared before him as if she had been conjured by his very own thoughts. Princess is angry Bellamy mused as he looked around the camp before back to her, "Well, since they can't track us now, they won't be able to come after us." _

"_Great, just great, Bellamy. That means that they are dead." She stated as she pointed upwards towards the night sky as she tried to get him to understand, "They needed to know that we are alive down here so they could join us. The Ark will be running out of oxygen soon, Bellamy. They needed to know we are alive down here so they can come down to live as well." Clarke frowned as she looked up at his un-sympathetic eyes and would continue to speak to him, "You know what. Forget it, I hope you are happy." Clarke couldn't stand to look at him anymore, turning himself around as she started to walk away from him and out of the camp. Was she going after Finn? No, she wasn't. She wanted to just take a break from being the level-headed Clarke, the person that everyone looked to for help. Sometimes, she just wanted to have a break down without having witnesses._

Bellamy watched her go, listening to the cheers as the other delinquents had realized that they had achieved their ultimate goal of staying free. He couldn't let her go out into the woods alone without protection, with the Grounders and acid fog, he couldn't justify not going after her. "Miller, keep order here." Miller nodded as his sharp-eyed gaze looked around the area while Bellamy picked up his axe and started to walk into the woods after Clarke. They were a good distance away from the camp when he caught up to her, grabbing her arm so she had to turn and look towards him. "Clarke, I know that you are upset, but you can't just walk away from the camp."

Clarke frowned as she felt the hand grip her upper arm and she knew instantly who it was. Of course, she knew who it was, she could feel his presence like a comforting blanket around her and she could smell the unique scent that was all Bellamy. She turned quickly, looking up towards him with the shattered eyes with tears falling down her pale cheeks. Bellamy swore, stepping closer to her as he moved his large hand up into her hair at the back of her head, pulling her closer to him so his head could rest against the crook of his shoulder. He pressed his lips against the top of her head as he felt her arms move around his back, feeling her hands clentch against his shirt to hold onto him as if he would vanish as well. "Clarke… I'm sorry..." He said softly against her blonde hair, his own head lowering to rest over her own. If only he could take the pain away for her and he could bare it all for her. He swallowed hard, moving his hand upwards to tilt her head up so he could look down into her beautiful eyes. "Clarke?"

Clarke would inhale sharply against him, wanting nothing more than to disappear into his comforting embrace before she felt him tilting her head upwards to look towards him. Her soft eyes looked up into his caring chocolate brown ones and she pushed herself upwards a bit more as she pressed her soft lips to his own. The shock of actually feeling his lips on her's sent a pleasurable jolt through her and Bellamy clutched her closer to him. One hand moved up into her hair while the other moved down her side to her lower back to pull her flushed with his body. The little sounds she made was driving him crazy, making him loose his awareness as all he thought about was his spitfire princess. He moved both of his hands downwards to her hips and then over her rear, lifting her up and directing her so that she moved to hook her legs around his waist. Then they were moving, moving to press her up against the large tree as one hand held her firmly close to him with his fingers against her rear and thigh while the other smoothed his hand up along her arm and started to pull her jacket free.

Clarke knew she should stop this. That this would only be a one-time thing instead of a forever situation and she really didn't want to be another notch on Bellamy's belt. But what he was doing to her felt so blissful, she couldn't stop. Her lips parted from him, her head tilting back as she gasped out for much needed breath only to feel the fire of his lips moving down along her throat and creating small fires everywhere his lips touched. Her hand moved along the back of his strong neck, moving her fingers up into that messy mop of black curls as she held his head towards her throat. Her other hand moved downwards over his chest and down over his abs, wanting nothing more than to have him against her. They shifted against each other, his hands helping her to remove first her jacket and then her shirt as his lips trailed downwards over the top of her breasts now. Clarke let out a moan, biting her lower lip as her fingers moved to help him remove his own jacket and then they parted so she could pull his shirt up and off of him. She watched as it dropped, her fingers moving to smooth along his dark skin and her eyes searched his own wordlessly.

"Clarke… we can stop now." Bellamy whispered as he reached to tuck a small wisp of hair back from her eyes, praying that she didn't want to stop. He watched the indecision for a moment before he would see her give him a beautiful smile. He felt relief move through him as she lifted her head and pressed their lips against each other's once more. Bellamy shifted them, moving to lower her to the moss-covered ground as he settled down with his hips between her own. His hands moving down to lift her legs upwards as he gave soft rocks against her. His lips moved along his throat and then downwards towards her collarbone while his fingers worked on removing her pants. Clarke gasped at the feel of his lips, helping him unbutton and push her pants along with her underwear down and mourned his loss when he pulled away. Bellamy only parted for a moment to remove her pants then he was back, leaning down against her as one hand moved to push up her bra cup and his lips were back against his own. Their lips and tongues played together as the heat built between them, as all reason left them.

Clarke gasped in shock at the feel of his fingers upon her firm breasts, feeling how delicious and shocking the touch us when his palms moved over her hard nipples. She arched her hips upwards towards him, feeling him moving his hand down along her curvy body till his hand was between her thighs. His fingers parted her slick curls, feeling his thumb pressing against her small bundle of nerves and she arched her hips upwards against him. Her lips parted from his own to gasp and moan in desire, reaching down as well to help him to remove his pants.

Bellamy chuckled against her skin, moving back to start undoing his belt and pushed his pants down with an impatience that made his hands shake. "Clarke, I swear… if you want to stop now…" Clarke would cut him off, moving her hand up against his lips as she looked into his chocolate eyes, "Bellamy, I want this. Please, I want this." Bellamy nodded, shifting to spread her legs wider around him while his fingers moved downwards from her bundle of nerves to her entrance, pressing one and then two fingers inside of her. He groaned out in pleasure at the feel of her tight walls clutching him and heaven forgive him, but he couldn't wait. He pulled his fingers away, moving one of his hands up to take her own and rested above their heads, their fingers lacing together. His other hand moved to pump himself once before pressing it against her slick entrance. His eyes shot to her's, giving her one last chance to back out of it, but when he only saw desire there, he would start to push forward inside of her. A groan left his lips, his head moving down to rest his forehead against his own as he felt the tightness gripping him. "Clarke…" He gasped out; his voice strained with evidence of how much he was trying to stay in control.

Clarke's eyes were locked with his own, her fingers laced with his own and her other hand moving to grip his upper arm while started to spear her with his thick shaft. She gave out a whimper at how big he was, at how much he was completely stretching her and then there was a sharp point of pain before she felt him move one more shift inside of her. Her legs were hooked up on his hips, feet resting against his thighs as her fingers clung to him. "Bell…."

Bellamy couldn't think, couldn't even draw his breath as he tried to register the pleasure that was rolling through him. His fingers gripped her own above his head while his free hand moved to keep him steady so he wouldn't crush her. _Perfect…_ Was the only real thought that he had as he opened his eyes and looked down at her, giving her a small smirk that crinkled the skin around his eyes. "Princess…" He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her own as he shifted himself back and then pushed back inside of her. The movements were jerky at first, trying to make sure that he didn't unintendedly hurt her before he found a rhythm that worked for them both. "Look at me, Princess. _Mine_". He groaned, lowering his head to nuzzle her throat as he pressed soft, wet kisses against her throat and collarbone. "Mine… say it!"

Clarke whimpered under him, lifting her hips when he pulled away and pulled back down when he pushed inside of her, trying to find the way the rhythm worked. Clarke was soon moving in tandem to his thrusts, her legs hitching a little higher around his waist as the sounds of them echoed in their ears. Her beautiful blue eyes were looking up into his chocolate brown ones. "Yes... Yes, I'm your's. But you… you are mine!" She challenged back, lifting her hips towards him. The pleasure was building so high inside of her that she couldn't contain the small cries and moans that were now leaving her. Her head turned to press her forehead against his wrist as she kissed his skin. "Bell…"

Bellamy moaned out, pushing himself completely inside of her now as he sped up till, they couldn't tell who started and who ended. He felt her getting close and he lowered his head to press kisses along her delicate throat, his hand moving down to grip her hips up against her as he chanted against his skin. "Yes, Princess, I am all your's." He watched in ecstasy as she arched under him, her face tightening as she brought in a shuddering breath before she gave a sharp cry with an orgasm. Her hips pressed up against him hard and Bellamy felt the greatest pleasure he ever felt. His control slipping as he started to pound his hips into her now, his head lowering to press his face against her throat. His gasps and groans were whispered out against her throat, fingers tightening on her palm and the other hand gripping her hip so hard he knew he would bruise her. He pushed hard once, twice more before the pleasure exploded and he was filling her with himself. His hips rocked uncontrollably inside of her as he pumped all he could get. Slowly, so very slowly, he started to come down from that high. "Princess…."

Clarke had held him as he powered himself inside of her, feeling the odd sensation of him swelling inside of her and then he was spilling his heat inside of her. She held him against her, feeling the way that they connected as her fingers moved up into his thick hair. She gasped out in response to the overwhelming pleasure she never thought she would ever feel. She didn't know how long they laid there, holding each other with him deep inside of her. It was only too soon that he was pulling free from her as soft as he could, moving to lay down at her side and trail his large fingers over her sweet skin. "I'm not letting you go, Princess."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the 100 nor am I making a profit from this. This is my fanfic based on if Bellarke started almost from the beginning. I don't know how long I am going to keep this up but please review and let me know what you think. As everyone could tell since Clarke took the big step with Bellamy instead of Finn, things will be completely different from the series. Some of the events from the series will still be a big headline, but a lot of things have shifted.

"_I'm not letting you go, Princess."_

Clarke smiled softly when she awoken in Bellamy's arms, feeling as if her entire world had changed in just a small blink of an eye. She felt Bellamy shift against her, his large hand moving up to press through her messy blonde hair and rolled his fingers down along the back of her throat softly. "We should be getting back."

Bellamy smirked softly at her, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead before he pulled back from her and started to sit up. "Unfortunately, I think you are right. It won't do anyone good for both of us to be out of commission after what happened yesterday." Bellamy paused, looking back at her wide eyes and his hand moved along her cheek softly so he could get her attention. "Last night… wasn't a one-time thing for me, Clark. I hope you know that."

Clarke blushed softly, kissing his palm softly as she looked up into those dark brown eyes. Everyone was sure that he didn't care, but she knew that he did care. He was just selective in how he showed it and to whom. She would slowly lean forward to kiss his lips softly and gently before she stood up with his help. "Good… as long as you know that I'm not the 'one night' kind of girl." Bellamy laughed softly, the sound was rich and echoing as he pulled her back down to straddle his lap. His hands moving up along her bare back and up under her hair as he leaned forward to kiss her throat and the small cut that almost took her away from him. He almost shuddered at the thought of her bleeding out and with him unable to help her. Clarke would pull away from him, giving him a soft sound of contentment as he helped her start to redress. "You are right about being gone too long… and we are outside the camp walls. Out in the open." She pointed out softly.

Bellamy groaned in annoyance as he laid back on the moss-covered ground. "I need to find us someplace to hide from them all." After much debating of pulling her back down, Bellamy would reach to help her pull the jeans back up as he moved to get dressed as well. His dark eyes watched her as she finished buckling her pants and he would clear his throat softly. "Move into my tent." He stated as if he were merely commenting on the weather as he buckled his pants, pulled on his shirt and then strapped his ax to his hip again. Clarke froze, turning her head to look towards him with a hope she didn't know she actually wanted. "Really?"

He gave her a sexy grin, one that pulled the dimple in his chin before he pulled his jacket on. "Yeah. I mean, it would be easier on you. You wouldn't have to search for me when you need me."

Clarke laughed, shaking her head and enjoying this cocky side of Bellamy. She would lift her jacket and pulled it on as well, sighing as she looked up at the pre-dawn night sky. Who knew just months ago that she would be on Earth looking up? She blinked softly at the sight of a shooting star high up in the sky, "Bell… look. A shooting star."

Bellamy would pause beside her, turning his head to look up towards the sky and just there over the moon he could see a flickering image. "Oh, wow. Maybe you should make a wish?"

"A wish?" Clarke laughed, feeling giddy like nothing pressing was waiting for them back at camp.

"Yeah, I read in one of the books I had for Octavia about wishing upon stars and the wish coming true." Bellamy stated with a soft shrug. He looked at her once more before she stated, "Wait… that's not a shooting star. That's more of a pod from the Ark." Bellamy froze, swallowing hard as he thought about what he had to do. "We need to get back to camp. We can find it better in the morning."

Clarke nodded towards him, giving him a look before they started back to camp. She wanted to argue with him about going now for the dropship, but also knew that he was right about it not being safe. Everyone was talking excitedly when they got back to camp, so much so that she was separated from Bellamy. By the time that she turned to look to him for advice, he was gone. "Bellamy?"

Bellamy hated to leave Clarke and Octavia like he did, but he had to get to that ship first. He had to be the first one there and make sure that any kind of communication was disabled. He wasn't going to be floated for killing the chancellor, he wouldn't leave Octavia with that on her conscious.

"Bellamy!"

Bellamy paused as he turned to see Octavia following him and he inwardly groaned. "Go back to camp. It isn't safe."

"You lied to everyone." She stated, a hurt expression coming over her features as she added, "You lied to me. You just want whatever's in that pod…"

"Just go home!" Bellamy shouted at her, pushing her away from him so she wouldn't have to see his pain. So he wouldn't have to admit to her about what he did.

"You always want to play the big brother, huh? Well, guess what? Joke's on me. You're just a selfish dick."

Bellamy felt the anger filling him as he countered to her, "I did this for you to protect you." He paused, realizing he said too much to back down now. "Look. If the Ark finds out we're alive, they'll come down. And when they do… I'm dead."

Octavia looked shocked, "W-what did you do?"

Bellamy closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes. "I shot him. I shot Jaha."

"What?" Came Octavia's shocked whisper. "I found out they were sending you to Earth. I couldn't let you go alone." He started to explain, unable to meet her eyes. "Someone came to me with a deal— Do this. Kill him and they'd get me on the dropship." He paused to look up into his sister's eyes. "And I did it."

Octavia drew in a shocked breath. "You killed the chancellor?"

"He floated our mother." Bellamy stated, reaching for his sister. He knew he would lose Clarke when she found out, but he couldn't lose his sister as well. "He locked you up. He deserved it."

Octavia shook her head, "I didn't ask you to do that." Bellamy drew back slowly, swallowing and licking his lip before he sighed. "You're right. I made the choice. This is on me. Whatever they sent down; I'll take care of it."

Bellamy turned his back to his sister as she continued. "I didn't ask for any of this." He stopped to look sadly back at her as she walked away. He huffed before he turned to continue in his fast pace jog towards the ship that came down to earth. He paused as he came up to the small ship that sat smoking and would move hesitantly towards the door. He yanked open the door only to see someone in a spacesuit who was clearly knocked unconscious. He could hear the static over the radio and quickly yanked the object out of the holster. He knew that he just crossed a line between him and Clarke, but he couldn't let anyone know what he had done. He quickly closed the door back and chunked the radio as hard as he could into the lake, knowing the decision was done.

Clarke looked around the camp for Bellamy, no one had seen him in at least three hours so when Finn asked her to join him for the search she relented. "Where were you last night? I waited for you?" Finn asked her only for Clarke to ignore him. Her head tilted up just enough as she walked forwards towards the area that they thought Bellamy had gone. "I was busy."

Finn made a sound before he glanced back towards her, "Bellamy has at least an hour's head start on us. Whatever is in that ship he wants it." When Clarke didn't answer him, he reached out to grasp her upper arm in a bruising grip. "Clarke, Bellamy is the enemy-"

"Let go of me!" Clarke shouted, yanking her arm out of his grasp as her anger filled blue eyes looked up towards him. "You do not have the right to touch me."

"But he does? Is that where you were? With _him!?" _Finn fumed, his anger making his voice thick as he reached for her arm again only for her to slap his hand away. "That isn't your business nor do I see a 'property of Finn' anywhere on me." Clarke fumed, taking a few steps away from him and motioning to the woods… "We need to hurry; we don't know if anyone else saw that fall."

"Yeah… hurry to save whomever it is from your boy toy." Finn muttered as he fell into step just behind her again. They were quiet the rest of the way through the woods and when they came to the clearing, she parted ways with him. Finn moved to search the area for signs of Bellamy as Clarke moved closer to the dropship. She would move her hands over the metal and pulled open the hatch only to see a girl sitting there alone. She took in the worried look and the sight of the blood coming from her forehead.

"Oh, my god." Clarke stated as she looked towards the girl, helping her out of the pod so she had a chance to stand on Earth for the first time. "Just take a breath." Clarke stated, walking back to her pack she had dropped to see Finn coming up from around the ship. From his position he couldn't see who had been in the ship but he grasped her upper arm, pulling her closer to him. "Clarke, looks like we were beaten here by someone." His fingers moved up to brush her hair away as she jerked from the attention.

"Finn?"

Finn paused in his touching, turning his head to look around the pod towards… "Raven." He would let go of Clarke quickly and rushed over towards the girl to pull her into his arms tightly. Clarke watched on in confusion that the two knew each other, but also relief since that meant she no longer had to deal with his attentions. She watched as the two kissed passionately and gently before they broke apart to speak quietly to each other. When Raven started to stumble slightly Clarke would grab some medical supplies and started to walk over to kneel next to Raven to help stop the bleeding. Finn would smile brightly, "Raven, this is Clarke. She can help you."

Raven held the cloth to her cut with a confused look on her face before she looked up towards Clarke. "Clarke? This was all because of your mom. We were supposed to come down together. If we'd have waited… oh, my god. We couldn't wait because the council was voting on whether to kill 300 people to save air."

"When?" Clarke asked with fear rising in her throat.

"Today. We have to tell them you're alive." Raven stated as she quickly started to rush back to her ship. "The radio is gone." She stated, confused as she looked around the ground. "It must've gotten loose during reentry."

"No… This was my fault. Someone got here before us." Clarke stated as realization came over her. Bellamy had played her, had betrayed her. "We have to find him." She stated as she looked between Finn and Raven before she turned to start walking back towards the camp and hopefully to find Bellamy along the way. She heard them both starting to walk behind her. They were almost back to camp when she saw Bellamy and anger filled her as she rushed forward.

"Hey! Bellamy!" Clarke called, rushing to catch up to him even as he kept walking away from her. "Where is it?"

Bellamy frowned, feeling her grab his jacket to stop him from walking and he looked down at the girl he had just made love to not half a day earlier. "Hey, Princess. You taking a walk in the woods?" He glanced over to see Finn and his jealous fired in his veins. "Oh… a secret rendezvous?"

Clarke scoffed in outrage at his accusation. "They're getting ready to kill 300 people up there to save oxygen and I can guarantee you it won't be council members. It'll be working people. Your people." Clarke stated as she poked his chest and looked up at him in anger.

Bellamy was about to say something when he was suddenly pushed by Finn. "Bellamy! Where's the radio?" He would quickly push Finn back and away from Clarke. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bellamy Blake? They're looking everywhere from you." A voice said beside them and Bellamy paled slightly, turning his head to look at the voice and Clarke drew short as her hand reached out to touch Bellamy to stop him from going after Finn. "Looking for him? Why?"

"He shot chancellor Jaha." Raven stated simply.

Clarke was confused for a moment before she turned her baffled gaze up towards Bellamy. "Bellamy…. Is this true?" When he only met her eyes but didn't say anything she continued. "That's why you took the wristbands. Why you didn't care when we fried the rest of them… You played me…"

Bellamy felt his panic raise before he would speak to her, "Clarke… it's not like that." He could see her look away and he would swallow as he turned to start walking away.

"Hey! Shooter! Where the hell is my radio?" Raven stated as she got into his face. Bellamy grabbed her jacket and yanked her to the side out of his way. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." He pushed Raven up against a tree only for Finn to produce a knife in front of his face. Bellamy smirked, looking towards Finn and then letting Raven go… unable to look at Clarke.

Bellamy would let her go, starting to walk away from them. "Jaha deserved to die. You all know that."

"Yeah, he's not my favorite person, either." Raven called out. "But he isn't dead."

Bellamy drew short in shock, his gaze instantly meeting Clarke's… he wanted to hope that he could survive this. "What?"

"You're a lousy shot." Raven stated simply.

Clarke took her chance, quickly moving towards him and pleading with him. "Bellamy, don't you see what this means? You're not a murderer." She met his eyes, seeing hope there and her fingers would curl into his sleeve while his hand moved to grasp her elbow as if he were clinging to her as a lifeline. "You always did what you had to do to protect your sister. That's who you are. And you can do it again, by protecting 300 of your people." Clarke watched as he thought about it and she moved closer to him softly. "Where is the radio, Bellamy?"

Bellamy looked sad as his fingers caressed her elbow softly and his somber brown eyes met her pleading ones. "It's too late, Clarke… I threw it into the lake."

"Bellamy…." Clarke said softly, closing her eyes and leaning closer to him and he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her forehead only for her to pull away from him. She gave a shake of her head and turned to look towards Raven. "Can you fix it if we find it?"

"Maybe…" Raven stated hopefully.

After gathering some help from the camp, they all set off to where Bellamy had last seen the radio. Clarke watched as Raven and Finn spoke while treading through the water and she would make the choice to stay by Bellamy. She knew he needed reassurances and the weight of the world was pressing heavily against him. Clarke let out a soft sound as she ran her fingers through his curly black hair as she squatted beside him. "Why didn't you tell me…"

"Clarke…" He stated softly, pained as he looked down at his hands. Hands that almost killed Jaha and he knew that if the three hundred weren't saved he would have that as well. He swallowed hard before he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I didn't want to… be that guy in your eyes. I wanted to be… your everything."

Clarke would smile sadly to him, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his own in a gentle and reassuring kiss. It was extremely brief and when she pulled away, she searched his eyes. "I haven't forgiven you… we will need to really talk about this, but don't run away from us. We need you." She watched him as he nodded sadly and looked back down at his hands. "I found it!" Someone called causing Clarke to rise and walk towards the lake with Bellamy following along as well.

"Can you fix it?" Clarke asked hopefully while Raven picked seaweed and dirt out of the device. "Maybe. But it'll take half a day just to dry out the components."

"Like I said, It's too late." Bellamy stated while looking at the device.

"Do you have any idea of what you did? Do you even care?" Finn asked as he moved closer like he wanted to fight. Bellamy smirked, pulling his persona back in place as he crossed his arms against his chest. "You asked me to help. I helped." "300 people are going to die today because of you!"

"Hold up. We don't have to talk to the Ark. We just have to let them know we're down here, right?" Raven asked as Clarke moved to put herself in between Finn and Bellamy.

"Yeah, but how do we do that without a radio?" Finn asked in confusion.

Clarke frowned softly, looking up to see that Bellamy was looking down into her eyes. She gave him a shaky smile before Raven made the suggestion that they head back to camp. They all turned to start walking and Clarke fell into step besides Bellamy. Once she was sure that Raven and Finn were out of ear shot, she would speak. "Raven and Finn seem to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Bellamy nodded softly to her words, grateful that he wouldn't have to worry about the punk hitting on her anymore. He moved his hand along her back slowly and the back of her neck. He glanced around to make sure they weren't over seen before he turned and pressed her against a tree. His lips plastered to her own as he tried to get as close to her as he could. Clarke whimpered softly, her hands moving up to encircle around his shoulders and one moving up to grip his curls before she broke the kiss to whimper, "Bell… stop. We have to… do what we can to save them."

Bellamy would press his lips to the space along her jawbone and then to her ear as he whispered to her, "I know… I just—wanted to do this in case the plan doesn't work." He would press his head down into the column of her throat and whispered against her heated skin. "Save me, Clarke…"

Clarke sighed softly, stroking his hair in a smoothing fashion and she would nod softly to him. "I will do what I can, Bell." She looked up to him sadly, moving to trail her fingers over his cheek and then downwards as she spoke. "We need to catch up."

Bellamy nodded, letting her down gently, but keeping a firm hold on her by lacing their fingers as they started to walk towards camp again. He watched with half interest as people worked together to rig some kind of signal flare to sent to the stratosphere but he was more concerned with the fact that he hadn't seen Octavia since they had gotten back. He knew she was angry at him, but he also knew that the news he received she would be relieved by.

Clarke sighed as Raven came beside her while they worked on salvaging the pod. "We're going to need power to fire." Raven told her as she looked up towards her. "They're tying in the batteries on the dropship. Should be ready when we get there." Clarke stated quietly, not really meeting the girl's eyes. How could she after the amount of time Finn chased after her on Earth.

"Great. So, what's the problem?" Raven asked.

"Nothing. I just… Well, if we get the rockets to launch, will they see them from the Ark?" Clarke asked softly, not ready to delve into the whole 'you know Finn? You're boyfriend? Yeah, he is a pervert that has been stalking me since we landed' just yet.

"Like the good book says, it's all about burn time and cloud cover." Raven stated. They both shared a silent moment before Raven continued, "But I know your mom will be watching. I've never seen anyone love someone the way she loves you."

Clarke shifted uncomfortably, risking a quick glance over towards where Bellamy stood then back. "You know, that right?" Raven asked as she stopped messing with the bolts. Clarke would shrug softly as she murmured, "I did. It's complicated thought."

They were quiet for the rest of the time it took for them to remove the items from the pod and once they had gathered up all the items that Raven would need; they would carry it back to the encampment. Clarke would move to stand besides Bellamy as Raven and Finn worked on the rocket flares. Clarke took a moment to slowly move her hand downwards to lace with his own and squeezed to give him courage. Bellamy shifted beside her, his worry and concern over his sister and what would happen if the Ark did come down warred within him. He looked down towards her in concern for a moment before all eyes were lifted to watch the canisters fly upwards into the sky. Clarke would squeeze his hand tightly and shifted a little closer to him and rested her cheek against his upper arm softly. "It has to work, Bell, it has to." Bellamy would clench his jaw before he looked down towards her features, giving her a brave smile before he turned his attention back to the sky as the red filled the night sky.

As quiet slowly descended upon the group, Bellamy would move his fingers up to brush her hair from her face and whispered, "Join me tonight?" At her nod he would pull away from her and turned from the group and started to search tent by tent for Octavia. When he couldn't find her, he would return to look for Clarke who was just starting to sit down in his tent. "Clarke… are you up?"

"Yeah. Knowing that hundreds of people might be dying on the Ark makes it pretty hard to sleep." She stated sharply which she instantly regretted for saying when she saw Bellamy flinch.

"Raven's flares will work, Clarke." Bellamy stated to her as he glanced around them, still hoping to see Octavia bouncing into the camp. "Have you seen Octavia?"

Clarke shook her head, "No, it's Octavia. She's probably chasing butterflies."

"Clarke," Bellamy stated desperately "I've checked the entire camp. She's not here." He watched as understanding came across her features and she would nod. "Ok. I'll help you find her."

Clarke would leave the tent, pulling her jacket back on and zipping it up as she started to help him search the camp to make sure that he didn't just miss her. Once they circled the entire camp twice, they came to the conclusion that she never returned since their argument. Bellamy was blaming herself of course, his hand pushing through his hair and almost pulling the strands out. "She was angry at me…." Clarke would frown softly, touching his hand softly before speaking to him, "Hey… we will find her. She probably just got lost."

"Everyone… grab a weapon. My sister's been out there alone for more than twelve hours. I'm not coming back without her." Bellamy stated as he handed out the weapons and looked over towards Clarke.

"Jasper, wait. You haven't been out of this camp since you healed, you don't have to do this." She stated as she looked up towards Jasper's brown eyes.

"Clarke, I need to do this." Jasper stated and Bellamy came up behind Clarke with his arms crossed, trying to be brave and not break down pleading. "We need all the people we can get." He nodded softly to Jasper as he moved forward to pick a weapon. Bellamy sighed as he rested his hands down on his waist and looked towards Clarke, "We will need a tracker." He met her eyes for a moment before he called for Finn. Clarke frowned up towards him, but knew that he was right. Though he was annoying, Finn was an extremely good tracker.

Clarke watched as Bellamy left her to head to the front of the group as everyone formed a line to start moving into the woods together. She had stayed back for a moment to retrieve her bag only for Finn to come from his tent rushing to catch up with her. "Clarke, wait." Clarke sighed, shaking her head as she kept walking and he reached out to touch her hand. "It doesn't matter that she is here, we were truly meant to be."

"Cut it out, Finn, before I tell her and Bellamy." She stated, yanking her hand away from him and walking up the ranks so she could walk side by side with Jasper. Jasper wouldn't let her be bulled by Finn and she could be there to help him with his nerves as they entered the dark.

"Guys, look! Shooting stars!"

Clarke would pause next to Jasper, turning her head and looking up in the direction they pointed for the massive number of stars that seemed to be falling to earth.

"They didn't work." Raven stated sadly.

"They didn't see the flares." Clarke murmured, lowering her head to see that Bellamy was staring at her with the sadness of the world on his shoulders. She knew he deserved it, but no one would be punishing themselves more than him right now.

"This is all because of you!" Raven shouted as she tried to attack Bellamy. Clarke would grab her arm to pull her back as Bellamy shouted back at her "I helped you find the radio!"

"Yeah, after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it!" She threw back at him, struggling against Finn and Clarke's hold on her.

"Yeah, he knows. Enough." Clarke stated, trying to save the pain that Bellamy was going through. Their eyes met and Bellamy shook his head before speaking. "All I know is that my sister is out there and we need to go."

Clarke turned to Raven, "We have to think of something else. If we don't talk to them soon, they will start killing more people. Can you start working on the radio or comms system in the dropship?"

Raven sighed, pressing her fingers against her forehead before she nodded. "Yeah, I'll try."

Clarke nodded softly before speaking to Raven, "I think I know of a place where we can find some equipment. I'll take you there."

Bellamy looked back towards the column of people to see that Clarke wasn't with them any longer and he tried to contain the panic he felt. He looked towards Jasper who met his eye and moved closer. "Clarke went with Raven to find some equipment." Bellamy let out a sound before giving a nod and looked towards Finn. "Alright, do your thing, Finn." He watched as Finn nodded and started to look at the different patterns and scuff marks as they walked along the forest floor. It wasn't long before they came upon the sight of a sharp cliff and the sign that someone had slipped.

"Alright… I'm going down there." Bellamy stated, using the makeshift rope they had to help himself down only to find a smear of blood upon the rock. He felt himself go pale, his fingers shaking at the sight on his fingertips and didn't even hear Finn as he joined him. "Blood. Octavia's?" Bellamy could only nod before looking around. "Octavia!"

Finn would join him on the ground, looking at the soil before speaking. "Bigger set of prints… someone carried her."

They all stood like one, heading in the direction that the footprints were leading them as Bellamy sent a quick thought to his sister, _Stay alive O._

It was another thirty minutes or so when they walked into a clearing with what looked like skeletons on spikes. His eyes looked around quickly, trying to see any kind of sign of Octavia.

"Looks like a warning." Finn stated from behind him.

"So?" Bellamy stated, looking at him then Jasper as he quickly started to walk into the field with his ax in his hands, waiting for anyone to jump out at them. He would do anything to save her and was pleased when people started to follow him into the field. His sister, His responsibility. They kept searching for his sister even as the sun started to rise in the sky.

Clarke sighed as she walked with Raven towards the shelter, they had tried to hide Charlotte in, listening to Raven as she talked endlessly about her mother. "Yeah. Mother of the year." She murmured to herself, not sure if Raven heard her or not. She soon found the hidden door and opened it to allow Raven to jump down into it… pulling the door closed afterwards.

"I'm not going back till I find her." Bellamy stated to Finn as they came into a dense part of the woods. Finn protested that they couldn't find a trail and he shook his head. "Go back if you want to, I have to find her."

"Hey… where's John?" Roma asked as she looked around their makeshift search party. Bellamy paused, looking around the area as well. "Spread out. He couldn't get that far." Bellamy stated as they started to walk only for a body to drop from the trees. He blinked in confusion at the sight, not registering it for a moment before he finally saw that it was John only John with his throat slit. He quickly looked up at the trees as the others stated they wanted to go back. He looked around the woods, seeing figures in the distances that were starting to chase them.

"Run." Bellamy stated as they quickly started to rush through the forest, his hand on the ax and thankful that Clarke hadn't joined them.

Meanwhile, in the underground bunker Raven and Clarke were looking through boxes that lined the wall until Raven stood with something metallic in her hands. "Finn made this." She stated, looking over it for a moment and Clarke turned to see it as well.

"Oh. Yeah, we saw this two headed dear when we first got to ground and he made it for me." Clarke answered, not seeing the look that crossed Raven's features when she kept playing with it. "Got it." She stated, pulling out some kind of controller and she would take the little metallic object and put it to the side. She would sigh as Raven confirmed that this was what she needed and they would start to climb the ladder out of the bunker.

"I can't run anymore." Jasper stated, coughing against the exercise he hadn't had in over a month. Bellamy would stop as well, unable and unwilling to leave Jasper behind. Clarke wouldn't forgive him and neither would Octavia. "I'm not running anymore. They know where Octavia is!" They looked over as Roma started to run from the group after Diggs. "Roma! Stop! We are stronger in a group!" Bellamy shouted as they followed her, pausing to look at the fact that Diggs had been killed by some kind of booby trap. Bellamy's eyes widen as they looked around at the woods and then the fact that they didn't see any shadows. "They went after Roma." He stated, turning and starting to rush forward where they had heard her scream from.

They searched for Roma for a few minutes until they saw her leaning against the tree, only when they came around the tree his eyes widen. Bile rose in his throat as he saw Roma propped up against the tree trunk with the spear sticking out of her. He slowly moved his shaking fingers to close her eyes. "She only came… because of me..." He stated remorsefully. He had told Roma days ago that he wasn't interested in continuing anything between them, not after Clarke started to leave little hints. But she insisted on showing that she could be an asset to him, always going on hunts and now this. He turned when Jasper started to have a meltdown, trying to quiet him down till Monroe shouted his name. He turned his head, looking at the grounders coming from all sides and he crouched slightly as he prepared for battle only for a loud blowing sound that echoed from the area.

"Acid fog." Finn stated, pulling the tent out and Bellamy almost cursed at the fact that he would have to get under the material with Finn… but he did so. They all huddled under the tent until they realized that there wasn't any fog that was moving through the area. He slowly opened it to view the forest without the fog rolling in. Bellamy, along with everyone else, was confused by the fact that they heard the warning but didn't see any fog.

"There's only one of them." Monroe pointed out, directing him to the one lone figure that was running away from them.

Bellamy felt his anger building as he stated, "I'm going after him."

"And what? Kill him?" Finn asked incredulously.

"No. Catch him. Make him tell me where Octavia is and then kill him." Bellamy swore as he started to track after the lone figure, following him as stealthy as he could.

Clarke sighed as she looked towards the forest edge, looking for signs of Bellamy or Octavia only to see nothing. After a moment of thinking she would enter the dropship where Raven was working, looking towards her back for a moment before she would greet her. "Raven. How's it going?"

Raven was quiet for a moment before she slowly stood and turned with the metal figure in her hand. Clarke stared at it for a moment, remembering when Finn had given it to her along with trying to kiss her and then she looked up towards Raven's eyes. "Raven?"

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"You are. I never asked him to do this for me and I didn't ask for his attention." Clarke stated, looking towards the figurine as if it were poison and she would then look up towards Raven. "You have to believe me."

Raven shook her head, looking at the evidence of Finn's betrayal in her hand before she spoke, "You are telling me that… you never slept with Finn?"

Clarke shook her head quickly, "No… I have not. I am serious with someone else. I'm not going to say more at this time, but you have nothing to fear from me."

Raven looked doubtful for a moment before she would set the figurine down on the table and sighed "Alright… you better not be lying." Clarke would nod before she touched her shoulder and started to leave the room. Leaving Raven alone with her thoughts.

"I swore I heard something…" Bellamy stated as they started to get close to some kind of entrance of a cave, following the way the grounder had gone. When he came around the bend, he was shocked to see his sister chained to the wall and bleeding. "Octavia!"

"Bellamy!" She cried when she saw him and Bellamy rushed forward to help her, looking around for the key before Octavia motioned towards the grounder. "He has it."

Bellamy worked quickly, getting the key and starting to unhook the chain as the others started to enter the cave as well. His hands grasped his sister, pulling her close to him and pressing his head down on top of her head. "I thought…"

"Monroe, watch the entrance." He stated as he stayed still holding his sister tightly to himself. He hadn't noticed that the grounder was starting to awaken and plan his next move. He sighed, pulling back to check her features and the cut on the top of her forehead. "We need to get you to Clarke."

"How'd you find me?" Octavia gasped, pulling away to go to Jasper to hug him as well. "We followed him." Octavia nodded at the explanation before looking at the two of them. "We need to go… before he wakes up."

"He isn't. He is coming with us." Bellamy stated simply and Octavia moved to stop him. Pressing her hands against his chest as she shook her head, "Bellamy, stop."

He stared incredulously at her, "Octavia… he kidnapped you hurt you and you want us to just walk away? We need answers…" He turned to look towards them and stated, "Finn… move!" He watched in horror as the grounder moved quickly, stabbing Finn and going after him. Bellamy swung the spear, trying to catch him off guard. He wasn't expecting the sharp kick to the back of his legs as he suddenly fell backwards and the grounder stood over him, pressing the pointed spear against his throat. "Stop! That's my brother!" Octavia cried and Bellamy grimaced. He would never be able to tell Clarke how he really felt about her… never get the chance to apologize to Jaha. He watched when the Grounder pulled back to look at Octavia and he scooted back from under him. His eyes narrowing as he looked up at the dark giant of a man. "You understand…" He watched as the grounder panted, looking towards Octavia and Bellamy would shake his head watching as Jasper came up behind him and knocked him unconscious with a blow to the head. They quickly moved into action then, tying the grounder's hands in front of him and getting out of that cave as fast as possible. He allowed Jasper and Monroe to help with the very injured Finn and he led the grounder by a rope around his hands.

"Clarke! Clarke!" Jasper nearly screamed as they got close to the camp and the barrier opened for them to enter. Clarke came rushing forward, her eyes meeting Bellamy's to make sure he was alive and then looked towards Finn who was very injured.

"Clarke! Can you save him?" Raven pleaded.

"No… No, I need my mother." Clarke stated, fear rolling through her as she felt Bellamy moving up behind her to gently run his fingers down her arm to let her know he was alright. "Raven… I need that radio up and working."

She looked over Octavia before she would rush towards the dropship where they were carrying Finn. Bellamy would catch up to his sister, "Hey… where are you going?" "He saved my life, Bell."

Bellamy shook his head as he looked at his sister. "No. I did that. For all you know, he was keeping you alive to keep you as bait for one of their traps." "I don't think so." Bellamy scoffed, looking at her. "You don't think, Octavia? They killed three of our people today and if you led me kill him when I had a chance, Finn wouldn't be in there dying right now."

"No. If we would have left when I wanted to, Finn would never have been hit! No… everything that has gone wrong as been your fault, Bellamy!"

Bellamy stood still, shocked at her statement before he would swallow hard and looked back towards the dropship. He let her walk away, staring after her for a moment before he would move to close and seal the gate shut to their walls as the sound of thunder started to rumble through the area.

*Please review and let me know what you all think. I know we have the torture scene coming up and I have some ideas of how I want to play it out. Also, I have noticed that my "a" key on my laptop likes to stick and spellcheck doesn't always catch it. I apologize if I miss any.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the 100, nor do I make any financial gain from this. This is purely a fan fiction devoted to Bellarke and what ifs.

This chapter will be centered around episode seven so please be warned that the torture scene is coming up and I may have a tender moment for our couple. They DO have a lot to talk about and get out into the open after all. This chapter is rated M for mature audience, references to blood and a love scene between Bellarke. If you don't want to read it, you might want to skip after the antidote part. Is anyone enjoying this? Should I continue?

_Bellamy stood still, shocked at her statement before he would swallow hard and looked back towards the dropship. He let her walk away, staring after her for a moment before he would move to close and seal the gate shut to their walls as the sound of thunder started to rumble through the area. _

Chapter 8: "Contents Under Pressure"

Clarke stared at the rain that was coming down in droves, sending the water almost sideways as a few of the stronger boys struggled to keep the flap they used as a door down and from flying away. Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked out at the sight, amazed at the force of the weather on Earth and also sadden by the constant pleading voice of Raven. "Raven Reyes to the Ark, please come in." Over and over as the very intelligent girl pleaded with the Ark to respond. To get someone on the line so they could try to save Finn. _I'm not skilled enough_, Clarke reminded herself with anger. She knew what she had to do, but also knew that if she did this without any help, she would only succeed in killing Finn. She checked in with Raven before she walked over towards the boy on the table. Checking his wounds and changing out the bandage as she looked over at Raven. They both knew that Finn wouldn't last long with a blade in his abdomen.

Everyone gasped when the radio suddenly crackled, "This is a restricted channel, identify yourself."

"This is Raven Reyes. I'm from Mecha Station. I am transmitting from the ground. The 100 are alive. Please, you need to get Dr. Abby Griffin."

"Raven, are you there?" Abby spoke into the radio and Clarke knew the only way to really get through them. She walked closer to Raven, resting her hand on her's as the two supported each other. "Mom?"

"Mom? It's me. I need your help." Clarke stated, looking around the dropship at the rest of the group that had gathered to stay out of the storm. "One of our people was stabbed by a grounder."

"Clarke, this is the chancellor. Are you saying there are survivors on the ground?" Came the voice over the radio that belonged to Jaha.

Clarke felt relief in the fact that the man was alive and she answered, "Yes. The earth is survivable. We are not alone. Mom, he is dying. The knife's still in his chest."

"Clarke, is my son with you?" Jaha asked but she didn't answer right away. Pausing she would answer, "I'm so sorry… Wells. Wells is dead." Clarke answered as she looked suddenly to see Bellamy running into the dropship. Her eyes soften when she saw him, wanting to go to him for comfort but she wouldn't be able to. Not with everyone crowded around and the fact that the radio comms was up and set to listen to every single word they said.

"I'm gonna talk you through it, step by step." Abby said over the crackling radio as Clarke paced back over to where Finn laid. Her eyes looking over the instrument and trying to calm her nerves. It helped that Bellamy was there, in the same space as she was though he was starting to look unnerved at the fact that the radio was now working. She looked over to see Octavia walking into the dropship with her hands full and she gave her a tight nod. They would have to hurry, not only was a life at stake but they were having some of the worst weather they had ever had.

She took the canisters and looked at it, "Monty's moonshine?" Octavia would grin at her before nodding, "Yeah. It should be strong enough to be a disinfectant."

Clarke would start to sanitize all the instruments that they were going to use and she watched Bellamy look off before speaking to Octavia to help Clarke. Once Octavia was back enough two other members of the party walked in and dropped the grounder that they had kidnapped. Clarke looked down over the man as Octavia tried to rush over to his side for protection. The rest of the group jumped back quickly, gasping in fear and amazement.

"What the hell are you doing?" Octavia asked him and Bellamy refused to look at his sister as he answered, "It's time to get some answers."

"Oh, you mean revenge?"

"I mean Intel." He stated angrily as he looked to meet his sister's eyes. "Get him upstairs." He stated to some of the people beside him and almost groaned when Clarke moved closer to him. "Bellamy, she's right." Bellamy would look her in the eye, searching it for a moment before he would speak to her. "We need answers, Princess and you have a job to do." He then turned from her, moving to the ladder to help holster the prisoner into the confined space.

Clarke sighed as she looked away from him and went back to her position at Finn's side. "The blade is at a sharp upward angle, between the sixth and seventh ribs."

"Ok, how deep?" Came the question from the crackling radio.

Clarke would pace, worry filling her as she spoke. "I can't tell how deep it goes."

"That's alright, just don't remove the knife yet. Do you see any fluid?" Clarke looked over to some of the people that were starting to fight and she motioned to Raven. Raven was quick to start to clear the room and looked back at her when Clarke spoke. "He is starting to feel warm."

"Ok. That's all right. Fever sometimes accompany the trauma. Clarke, I need you to tell me if there is any fluid leaking from the wound."

"No"

"Pleural membrane's intact. That's good. That's actually really good." Abby stated and Clarke would look towards Raven with a hopeful look.

Upstairs, Bellamy was ordering the other members of his group to tighten the restraints as the grounder started to awaken. He waited until the grounder stopped and he would move close, but not enough that the grounder could hit him. "I need to know a few things… how many are there of you… why are you all killing us and most importantly, what were you planning on doing with my sister?". He watched as the Grounder looked him in the eye and Bellamy smirked, understanding dawning on him. "He understands English." He pulled away when he started to jerk around again only to look at him when suddenly he stopped. Bellamy furrowed his brows before turning his head only to see O standing there. "No, Octavia, you need to leave."

"I told you he was protecting me. You didn't have to do this."

"O, we don't know if he understands us or if he wants to kill all of us. I can't let him go till he talks to me." Bellamy stated, looking down at his little sister with a sigh. "How can I keep everyone safe if we don't know?" He pleaded with her, watching her for a moment before he would motion for the stairs. "Just go to Clarke and help her out." He watched as she hesitated before she finally started to leave to go down the stairs, but her eyes looked back up at the captive often.

"Ok, Clarke, firm grip on the knife. You're gonna need to angle it upward and to the left very slightly to the left as it exits the rib cage." Came the voice of her mother over the speaker.

"How very slightly?" She asked, hoping her voice didn't betrayed her nerves.

"Three millimeters. Any more would be bad." Came the voice of Jackson, her mother's closest friend and co-worker. As Abby tried to answer her the signal started to go out. Clarke gasped, "Wait, what was that?"

She barely understood the next transmission but she did understand the measurements. "Okay, got it." Clarke inhaled sharply as she looked down at the body on her table and pulled a firm grip on it. "He is waking up!" Clarke gasped as she started to pull out the blade while Raven and Octavia helped hold him down. It was sudden when the dropship started to tilt forward and she fell backwards onto the ground, the blade clattering backwards as well.

"Clarke?"

Clarke slowly stood, looking over to find Finn was now laying on the ground and she was holding the blade firmly in her hand. They all breathed heavily and Raven noticed how Finn was staring at Clarke like she hung the moon and stars. Clarke tilted her head as she heard Bellamy's voice and she would answer him, "We are alright! It's just the storm."

Bellamy shook his head, looking at the grounder that refused to talk and he would head over to the objects that Miller were looking through. Bellamy frowned, looking through the pages until he saw the image of his sister's smiling face. He clenched his jaw, looking up towards the Grounder and then looked back down as he flipped the page again only to see the marks "Adds up to 102… with ten dead. He's been watching us." Bellamy stated, turning his head and looking up towards the man again.

Clarke would nervously start to close the wound as she sighed in relief. "Done… wait... he is really hot and breathing hard." Clarke sighed as she listened to her mother trying to get some time to speak with her alone and Raven would agree, starting to get up. "No… you stay with Finn. I am going to check on the others." Clarke stated, not yet willing to hash it out with her mother with who knew how many people to overhear. She would climb the steps up towards the room where they were keeping the grounder, her eyes widen when she saw him chained up and she would then look over to look up to Bellamy. She felt like her life was complete when she saw, moving closer to him as she spoke. "I was able to remove the blade and he is resting. Learn anything?" Bellamy smiled down at her sadly before shaking his head. "No, Princess. I think he knows English, but he won't answer any of my questions." Clarke sighed softly, looking down at his hands on her upper arms and she would slowly look over to the man. "Well… if he didn't hate us before, he surely does now."

Bellamy tried to say something before they heard Raven's voice from below, "He's seizing!"

Clarke rushed back down to see Finn shaking uncontrollably and she would try to reassure him. Raven was begging and all she could do was hold Finn against the table. "There isn't anything I can do." Raven shook her head, looking exasperated. "There has to be something!" Clarke pursed her lips, thinking about what it could possibly be before she would speak, "Poison… the blade must have been poisoned." Clarke quickly grabbed the blade and raced up the ladder with Octavia right behind her. She pounded on the door when she found that it was locked, "Bellamy! Let me in!" She glared up at Miller when he finally opened it and she pushed her way through. "Get out of my way, Miller."

Clarke looked towards Bellamy and then moved quickly towards the grounder, holding up the bloody blade in her hand as she nearly shouted, "What's on this?"

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy demanded as he moved up behind her.

"He poisoned the blade. All this time he knew Finn was going to die no matter what we did. What is it!?" Clarke asked, staring at the very bloody but very defiant grounder. "Is there an antidote? Please?" She watched the grounder's eyes search her own and she nearly growled, throwing the dagger down on the ground. Clarke was at a loss for words as she looked over his pack and suddenly saw the little bottles. She quickly grabbed them, pushing Bellamy out of the way as she knelt down and spread the vials out before him. "Please… help us."

Bellamy sighed softly, reaching downwards to brush her dirty blonde hair away from her face. "Clarke… he isn't going to help us. I haven't been able to get him to answer anything we have asked him."

Clarke hung her head as tears started to burn. She didn't like Finn, but it didn't mean she wanted him to die. She tilted her face to look up towards Bellamy, meeting his eyes and moving her fingers up to grip his own… uncaring at the others in the room stared at them.

"He'll have to tell us now…" Came a small voice behind them as the grounder suddenly jerked on his ropes and Bellamy gasped, "O!". Octavia stood there behind them, one hand holding the bloody knife and the other showing her bloody arm where she had cut herself. Octavia slowly walked forward, "Which one?" Clarke nearly held her breath as he suddenly pushed his foot forward to show the vial that had light yellow liquid inside of it. Clarke nodded softly, quickly picking it up and handing it to Octavia to take a sip of the medicine and then she was leaving the room to get the antidote to Finn. Octavia stood still for a moment, looking towards the man as she gave him a small nod. Bellamy sighed softly, grateful that he didn't have to cross the line into beating the poor man senseless, especially not over someone like Finn.

Clarke came into view, watching as Raven slowly stroked Finn's hair back from his face and she would offer the vial towards her. "Get him to drink this…" She stated softly, watching their eyes meet before Clarke turned away to start cleaning the blood from her hands. She had never been so scared as when Octavia had sliced her own skin to get the grounder to talk and she knew that Bellamy would lecture her till he was out of breath.

"Hello? Clarke? Clarke, can you hear me?" Came over the crackling of the radio. Clarke inhaled sharply, her eyes darting around the room for a moment before she spoke, "I'm here."

"Thank goodness… the storm's passing. How's Finn doing?"

"I think he'll be ok." Came her response, trying to cut the conversation short and stay strictly medical. "That's thanks to you."

"I am so proud of you. Clarke, your father would be so proud of you, too." Came the voice and Clarke felt her anger build inside of her to the point she couldn't hold back what she wanted to say.

"Don't talk about him." She warned in a shaky voice, hearing someone coming down the ladder. She didn't need to look to know that it was Bellamy who was now moving up behind her. His large hand moving up her back to press along the back of her neck in a comforting position while his large eyes looked on sadly.

"Clarke…. baby, I know something else is wrong. Please tell me what it is."

"Dad's dead because of you." Clarke admitted, her hand moving back to clutch at Bellamy's side to keep herself from collapsing. "You turned him in. I know it. Wells told me everything before he was killed." She looked up towards Bellamy as tears fell hard and fast now and Bellamy nodded softly to her. "He let me believe that he did it, so that I'd hate him instead of you."

"Clarke… I want you to listen to me. That was never supposed to happen." Abby sighed, "Jaha was supposed to talk him out of it."

"I'm done talking to you!" Clarke shouted, reaching out quickly to turn off the radio and she turned into Bellamy's embrace. She pressed her face against his sweaty chest as tears flowed freely now and his large hands moved to hold her close, one moving up to cradle her head against him. He lowered his head, pressing soft kisses to her temple as he tried to keep her from getting too upset. It was only when she moved her arms around him, gripping him to her that he finally relaxed. He was wise enough not to say anything as he slowly directed her over to a makeshift bedding area. Slowly helping her to sit down as he did before he pulled her into his lap. Clarke straddled his lap, resting her face against him as he gently rocked and consoled her.

After some time, Clarke was able to finally compose herself, her hands reaching up to brush her tears away and she looked up to see him smiling sadly down at her. She trailed her fingers over his jawline, gently leaning up to kiss his lips tenderly and not caring who really saw. All she knew was that the man that was holding her was quickly becoming her everything. "I should… go see to the grounder." Bellamy frowned softly down at her, clutching her a little closer to his chest as he roughly spoke, "I don't trust him."

"Maybe not… but he did end up telling us the antidote to save Octavia… He can't be all that bad if he did that." She stated simply, feeling him stiffen when he thought about Octavia cutting herself. "I need to go check on him, Bell." Bellamy nodded stiffly against her, giving a rough kiss to her cheek before he helped her to stand up and he did as well. While he was helping her climb the ladder, he heard a sound and looked over to the bed to see Finn staring at him with hatred. Bellamy smirked at him before he watched Clarke up the ladder to the level where they held the grounder at and then went outside to help clean up the storm damage.

Clarke frowned softly as she looked towards the man still tied up, slowly moving to assess his wounds and she spoke softly, "Thank you…" She knew she didn't need to elaborate as she gently ran the cloth over his wounds on his head. She watched as he jerked away from her and she would look over to Octavia as she joined them and she would slowly hand the cloth to Octavia. She watched as Octavia slowly started to clean the wound upon his head and she would quietly leave knowing that Miller wasn't too far away and would keep Octavia safe. When she arrived on the bottom floor, she would see Finn awake and looking for her. He reached his hand out to her and Clarke would frown softly. She didn't want to speak to him and was thankful when Raven came rushing to his side. After making a quick excuse she would exit the dropship to look around at the destroyed camp.

Clarke looked up towards Bellamy as she exited, looking dazed and he would move to her side. "Don't worry, we will get this cleaned up."

"I wish this was our only mess." She stated simply to him, looking up at him with her lost eyes and he would clear his throat softly. "What are we going to do with him? We can't keep him locked up forever, can we?"

"If we let him go, he will only be back with more grounders." He stated softly, looking over her disheveled and bloody appearance before speaking. "Come on… let's get you cleaned up."

Clarke frowned softly, looking around them at the destruction. "I should stay and help."

"You won't do us any good being exhausted." He said evenly, grateful that she didn't fight him when he directed her past the torn down fence and a little away from the camp where they knew of a stream. He would keep a watchful gaze upon the area as he directed her to clean up. He tried to look away to give her some peace and quiet but his gaze was drawn back to her as she slowly lifted her blood-stained shirt up and off of her, slowly lowering it into the shallow water as she waded in only enough for the water to be at her knees. He licked his lower lip, glancing around again to make sure no one was around before he set his spear down and followed her. He kicked off his boots, setting them next to her's as he moved closer to her quietly. She was just removing her bra when his large hands moved around her waist.

Clarke gasped when she felt him touch her, her head tilting back as his large hand smoothed downwards to her pants and she closed her eyes as she felt him work at undoing her belt. She soon moved her own hands down to help him unsnap and slowly lower the material down her hips and further still. Her head tilted up to look towards him, enjoying the way his nostrils flared and a heated look entered his eyes. "Bell…" She whispered before she leaned up just slightly enough and his lips covered her own in a heated kiss. He turned her around then, pushing the pants off the rest of the way as he lifted her up in his strong arms and held her tightly to him. Clarke would quickly wrap her legs around his waist to keep herself anchored to him, their lips meshing and tongues warring with each other as they fought for dominance of the kiss. She would break the kiss to pull his own shirt off and tossed it to the pebbled and muddy stream bank, pulling back just enough to search his eyes.

Bellamy didn't know how to contain himself when they were alone, it was almost as if they were magnets looking for each other always and crashing together like an unseen force. He moved his hand downwards along her hip, over her curved bottom and then back upwards so he could hook her underwear and push it to the side. His fingers then moved over her soft curls, rubbing her slowly and gently while he kissed down along the slender column of her throat. "Clarke… I need—"

"Yes…" Came her breathless answer while her hands moved down to undo his pants, pushing them quickly down and not caring when the ax clang to the ground. Her fingers moved downwards, taking his length into her fingers as she stroked downwards to his base and back upwards. She couldn't say anything as he quickly took two steps and then her back was pressed against the curved surface of a rock. She looked up into his eyes as he pushed her fingers away and moved himself in between her thighs and just like the night before he paused before entering her. She smiled, moving her fingers up into his set of thick black curls before she nodded and directed his head down to her's.

Bellamy moaned in thanks when she submitted to him and he slowly shifted his hips so that he could press his thick tip against her slick entrance. He knew that this being her second time she shouldn't have any pain, but it didn't mean he just wanted to pound into her. Well… he did, but he didn't want to hurt her. He clenched his jaw with the effort to stay in control as he slid inch by painful inch inside of her. His groan echoing with her moan of surprise when he pushed all the way inside of her and connected them completely together. "Clarke…"

Clarke was breathing heavily under him, enjoying the play of emotions on his handsome features when he entered her. She knew what he felt like, hard like steel and yet satiny, but she didn't know how she felt to him. She experimented softly by angling her hips upwards, her legs still locked around his waist.

"Clarke, don't do that…" He stated roughly, moving a hand to brace them against the thankfully smooth rock so that he wouldn't hurt her but he could feel his control hanging by a small thread. She just felt so good, so tight and firm around him that he couldn't breathe.

"What… this?" She asked as she tilted her hips again and Bellamy moaned, lowering his face to press against her throat as he started to pump his hips quickly, sending his length in and out of her in quick short thrusts. He pressed his lips against her collarbone, sucking the skin there as he listened to her cries and moans of pleasure that were music to his ears. He knew he was close and he knew he didn't want to soar without her so he reached down with his free hand to start playing with her sensitive nub.

Clarke arched under him, her hand still laced in his hair and the other holding onto his shoulder as he powered himself inside of her. Her lips parted for her strangled cry when she felt his thumb pressing against just where she was the most sensitive and then she was soaring, crying out his name as she orgasm. Bellamy pushed quickly then, lost to everything as he felt the fire building inside of him and after two or three more thrusts he was shuddering and spilling himself inside of her. Bellamy groaned, sagging down against her while she stroked his now sweaty back softly and gently.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that till they parted to finish bathing and cleaning the blood off of each other. By the time they were walking back to camp they had made love once more only this time in the water with Bellamy holding her up. Clarke sighed softly as she looked up at him, searching his features for a moment and not knowing what this really was… his goodbye.

*Yes, Yes I know... Bellamy and Clarke sanctioned torture against Lincoln, but I felt if Clarke wasn't so upset over Finn (and in this scenario she wouldn't be) that they wouldn't get to that step.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 and I am not receiving any monetary payment of any kind for writing this. This is my take on how season one should have gone. This is rated M for mature audiences and please review to let me know how you are liking this.

Chapter 9: "Day Trip"

*Please note that this story is divergent from the actual series*

_Clarke sighed softly as she looked up at him, searching his features for a moment and not knowing what this really was… his goodbye._

Bellamy sat in the top of the dropship and looking towards the grounder who swayed slightly against his bindings. He thought back to earlier when he was with Clarke by the river and then when he took her to their tent to spend a few stolen hours alone together. He hadn't told her and hadn't told Octavia that he would be leaving on his own after a few hours. He didn't want to drag them both down with him when the Ark landed. He was pulled from his musings when Miller came up into the room.

"You spoke to them?" Bellamy asked softly, his eyes not leaving the grounder's face.

"Yeah. I told Digg's mom the news, John's dad." Miller stated as he stared at the grounder in hatred. "I'm supposed to talk to Roma's parents later."

"Thanks for doing that. I owe you." Bellamy stated solemnly, he didn't know if he had the strength to face grieving parents and admit that something, he did wrong, ended their child's life.

Miller watched him for a moment before turning his head to look towards the grounder, "Telling all these parents that their kids were murdered by Grounders, I just wish we could say we were getting some justice."

"We're not killing him." Bellamy stated firmly. He shared a look with Miller for a moment before watching the younger man confront the grounder. "You were a lot scarier when you had that face paint on." He stated as he smeared berries on his face. He didn't walk away fast enough and the grounder headbutted him down to the ground. Bellamy sat there, looking down at Miller and then looking back up at the grounder with an iota of respect.

"Tell me about the Grounder." Jaha demanded as he looked towards Clarke. "Can he provide any insight into how to survive winter?"

"We're doing everything we can to prepare here. We're gathering nuts and berries, curing meats, digging for roots, but the truth is, we'll freeze before we starve." Clarke stated.

"There's good news on that front." Kane stated into the connection. "According to civil defense plans from before the war, there's an old emergency aid depot not far from the landing site." He stated as he turned the screen so she could see a map. Clarke would look over it for a moment before nodding.

"In addition to the supplies, it could provide shelter for the hundred and for the citizens coming down from the Ark." Jaha stated, though Clarke didn't want to admit that she didn't like the idea of the adults coming down to grow prosperous on the backs of the hundred.

Kane would answer the question, "It was designed to withstand nuclear warfare." Clarke would think for a moment before she nodded, "All right. It's worth a shot."

"Chancellor, I have to object." Diana stated, "Project exodus is under way. The kids should sit tight in their camp until the first dropship launches."

"Even if everything goes without a hitch, the hundred would die from exposure before relief arrives." Jaha stated, countering her argument.

Clarke would frown as she spoke, "With all due respect, we were sent down here to die and every day has been a struggle for us to survive. We don't need to wait on reinforcements in order for us to get basic necessities."

Jaha would look around the room for a moment before speaking. "I'd like a moment with Clarke alone, please, and I know there's a line of parents waiting to talk to their kids." Jaha waited till the last person was out of the room before he smiled into the camera. "Clarke, we all are very proud of what you've done down there. Your mother—"

"I don't want to talk about my mother." Clarke stated as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Please, Clarke. It's time to forgive. Let me schedule a time for you and Abby to sit down—"

"Look. I know you both think that betraying my dad, killing him, was an unavoidable tragedy, but I don't see it that way, and I never will." Clarke stated as she tried to control her emotions, "So, just tell me who's next and let someone who actually wants to talk to their parents have a turn." Clarke sighed as she took the name and would quickly set the headphones down and left the makeshift tent. She would walk out to the group and called out the name on the list, "Dax. Hey, you guys seen Dax?"

Monty would smile towards her and pointed, "Over there. On the meat crew."

Clarke would nod in her thanks as she started to walk over towards the tall boy, "Dax… you're up." Clarke watched him drop what he was doing and head to the tent. Not knowing that he was going to be intercepted and spoken to with a plan to kill Bellamy.

Bellamy sighed as he moved down the ladder and saw Octavia sitting there. "You are still here…"

"I'm not moving till you let me up there to see him."

"O…" Bellamy started, sighing for a moment before asking her, "I let him live. Isn't that enough?"

"He saved my life and yours."

"I know you see it that way, but—"

"That's the way it is." She stated, cutting him off as she stared at her brother.

"He's still dangerous, O. Whatever twisted connection you have with that animal, forget it. You don't get to see him. End of conversation." Bellamy stated firmly.

"Why do you even care if I ruined your life? You should want me to go up there. Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll kill me, problem solved."

Bellamy sighed as he looked towards his sister and looked over to see Clarke walking in. With a quick shake of his head he spoke to her. "There answer is still no. I'm not talking to Jaha."

"No… that's not why I'm here." Clarke stated as she looked over towards a sulking Octavia and then back up to Bellamy. "Kane gave me directions to a depo that might have some needed supplies in there." She watched him think about it for a moment before he inquired into what could be stored there. "I don't know… blankets, medical supplies, clothing, possibly weapons…" She would trail off by the look in his eyes and she would give him a smirk. "Want to take a walk with me?"

Bellamy let out a breath as he looked over towards his sister and then back to Clarke. "I'll get my stuff, meet you in ten at the gate?" At her quick nod he would turn and walk out of the dropship, feeling a little more positive about the day since he would be able to spend a good amount of time alone with Clarke. Maybe even hash out what was growing between them.

Clarke would give him a slight smile as she went to do a final check on Finn. She glanced around for a moment before she pushed her way inside of the tent and slowly knelt next to his side, her eyes looking over his chest and his color. "How are you feeling?" She inquired as she lifted his shift just enough to check the bandage at his side, relieved and impressed that the bandage showed no signs of infection. Thank goodness for the seaweed that Wells had found.

"Weak, bored." Finn complained as he looked towards Clarke and over towards Raven. He didn't like the look that Raven was giving him but he also didn't want to let go his opportunity to convince Clarke he was the better man. "Grateful to be alive." He admitted softly as he looked up at her face.

"Well, if you want to stay that way you should rest." Clarke added softly, checking the bandage once more before she gave a nod to Raven. "Just keep him in bed for the rest of the day and I'll check back in tomorrow afternoon."

"Wait… where will you be?" Finn asked quickly, rising up on his elbows and ignoring the outraged look that Raven gave him.

"It's a little assignment from the Ark. Nothing to worry about." Clarke stated as she shared a small look with Raven.

"It's not safe out there. Who are you going with?" Finn asked, ignoring Raven's outraged scoffing noise. "Finn, Clarke is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Clarke… you ready?" Came Bellamy's voice from out side of the tent and Clarke would stand to pull her makeshift hand warmers into place. "Just a minute."

"I can't believe you are going with him. You can't trust him." Finn protested but Clarke wasn't hearing it. She reassured Raven once more before she ducked from the tent and met up with Bellamy just as he was stuffing some rations into his bag. She furrowed her brow at the amount he was taking, but didn't comment on it as she motioned towards the gate. "Ready when you are." Bellamy nodded softly, taking a second to look back at the dropship and his sister before he followed Clarke out of the camp. Neither of them realizing that Dax had started to follow them.

Once they were out of sight from the camp, Clarke would move closer to him and her fingers moved down to lace with his own tentatively. Bellamy would grin down to her, squeezing her hand possessively and pulling her a little closer to him as they walked.

"You know… the first Dropships will be landing soon and I'm pretty sure you can't avoid Jaha forever." She stated as they broke apart to walk up an incline. Bellamy shook his head, wanting to explain to her what was wrong but unable to formulate the words. He was going to leave her… and he didn't know if he was strong enough to really go through with it. "Clarke… drop it for now." He stated, looking around the area together.

"Maybe he will forgive…" Clarke stated softly and Bellamy cut her off. His hand moved up to press along her cheek softly. "Clarke… I shot the guy, please let it go for now." He stated and she would simply nod softly to him. Bellamy sighed softly as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly. "We will need to split up to look… stay within shouting distance."

Clarke watched him with sorrow filled eyes as he pulled away from her and started to pace around the area, trying to find some kind of door that would allow them to access the bunker. It was about an hour later when Clarke called for him that she found some kind of door. With both of them working together, they were able to lift the rusted door and walked down the stairs. She would hand him a light as she looked over the cobwebs and dirt.

"You really think this place hasn't been ransacked before?"

"A girl could dream." She stated playfully as she looked back at him and started to walk down one of the hallways. They were quiet as they started to walk down the stairs, Bellamy gripping the ax tightly in one hand and the other on the light as they walked. Clarke would suddenly pause when they saw a body on the stairwell then started to move past it.

"What a hell of a way to die…" Bellamy muttered as he looked at the skeleton and then looked towards Clarke. "So much for living down here…" She stated as she looked down at the obvious water damage and the moldy conditions. "Anything that was down here is ruined now." Bellamy stated as they looked through the items that they could. Clarke announced in surprise when she found some blankets and Bellamy shook his head. Anger and disappointment filling him as he slammed his hand down on a barrel. "Excited about stupid blankets? How about a canteen, a med kit or even a decent tent?"

"Bell…" Clarke stated as she moved up behind him to run her fingers over his strong back, trying to calm the rage he felt inside of himself. "The blankets can help with the cold." Bellamy jerked away from him, kicking the barrel he had just opened only to watch what looked like oil cascade across the ground and out popped … guns. They both looked in surprise at the guns, moving over to look at them as Bellamy held one up with a smile. "Safety." Clarke would frown, looking over the guns and then started to look around to see if they found anything else. Luckily, they did… she found boxes that had a black label on them and after rubbing off the dirt she could clearly read "ammo". "Bell… there has to be tons of this down here." Clarke stated.

"This changes everything, no more running in fear from spears. Ready to be a badass, Clarke?" Bellamy stated as he looked over the boxes with a grin.

"I'm not going to fight you on this, Bell, I know we need them…. It's just… don't think I will be happy with the fact that we are taking them." She stated as she pushed an ammo pack into the gun.

"We're lucky the rifles were packed in grease. The fact that these survived means we're not sitting ducks anymore." Bellamy stated, trying to get her to see the truth of it. Clarke would sigh as she looked up to meet his eyes, "I understand that, Bell… but there are a lot of dangerous criminals back in camp and we need to make sure that we can trust who gets these." Bellamy watched the play of emotions on her face before he would give her a nod. "Yeah… I can agree with that."

Clarke would look down at the weapon, lifting it to press it against her shoulder as she aimed towards the giant 'x' he had created. "So, I just hold it on my shoulder?"

Bellamy smiled as he moved closer to her, helping her guide the rifle into the perfect position against her shoulder. "Yeah, just a little higher now. The end." He stated as his other hand moved slowly up her back. Clarke would try to breath as she looked through the scope of the rifle, unable to think clearly with his large hand moving up along her back. "Yeah. Uh, that's good. Uh, watch and learn." He stated gruffly, stepping away to avoid any more contact for the time being. He would pick up a rifle as well, aiming at the 'x' he had drawn and after taking a breath he would fire only for the gun to click. He looked towards her before he cocked the gun to clear the round from the chamber and lifted it once more for aim. Once again nothing but a click happened.

Clarke would smirk softly, "Still watching."

"My bullets are duds. Try yours." He stated as he cleared the chamber once more. Clarke would move back into position, lifting her rifle up and taking aim. Once she fired, she jerked from the force of the rifle and watched as the hole appeared in the red cloth… as far from the center of the 'x' as she could get. "That… was amazing." She stated with a soft laugh, looking up towards Bellamy as he came close to her again. "Am I horrible for feeling that?" She asked him as he came up to stand right behind her. His hand moved up along her back to give her courage as he murmured close to her ear. "Try again."

"No… we shouldn't waste the ammunition."

"You need to practice, Clarke."

Clarke shook her head as she tried to get him to talk to her. "No, we need to talk about how we are going to control access to them at camp." She watched as he cocked the rifle and fired this time, his bullet hitting close to the center of the target. "You left Miller in charge of the grounder. You must trust him." She stated softly as she watched him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"You should keep him close." He stated simply, "The others listen to him."

Clarke turned her head sharply when she heard that face and she moved to face him, blocking him from lifting the rifle again. "I should keep him close? Bellamy… what are you planning to do?" She searched his face in the dim light afforded them by the lamp and she could see worry and regret shining in his big soulful brown eyes. He lifted his hand, moving it to smooth along her jawline and her cheek as his voice took on a gruff tone. "I can't go back with you, Clarke. I can't… be here when they come. They will execute me for what I did."

Clarke's eyes widen as she reached her hand up to wrap around his wrist tightly. "No, Bellamy… there is another way. I will find another way. Please... I don't want to lose you as well. You were just going to leave me, weren't you? You were just going to leave Octavia."

"Octavia will be just fine without me, she hates me. And you… you will be fine without me as well. You don't need me." He stated simply, his fingers moving up to entangle in her blonde hair and fighting with his inner beats that wanted to do nothing more than to keep her with him always.

"Bellamy, you don't know…"

"I shot the chancellor, Clarke. They are going to kill me. Best-case scenario, they lock me up and when they do… I will still…" He muttered as he lowered his head down against her own, closing his eyes against the agony of the thought of leaving her. Of her moving on and finding someone else. He let out a shaky breath as her fingers were on his shoulders and then into his hair as well as he swallowed down his emotions. "I will still lose you…"

"Bellamy…" came her choked reply as she looked up to meet his eyes. She slowly leaned up, pressing her lips against his own in a sweet kiss before she pulled back to sigh. "Please… let's try it my way and if it doesn't work… I'll leave with you."

"No… Clark-" he pleaded softly as he gripped her tighter to him and she would give a soft shaky laugh, cutting him of. "If you think I am going to go back to whatever life I had on the Ark you are mistaken... you ruined me, Bellamy… you ruined me from ever wanting anything without you there."

Bellamy sighed, resting himself against her and moving his hands to press against her back to hold her close. He knew he couldn't leave her, wouldn't be able to if someone had held a gun to his head. Another sigh left him as he slowly nodded against her. "Alright… we will try it your way… I need some air. Why don't you pack what you can here and we'll head back?" She gripped him like she thought he was lying to her and then slowly released him. Once she pulled back, he would see the tear streaks on her cheeks and would slowly brush them away with his thumbs. "I swear, I'm not leaving you today. Okay?"

Clarke gave him a small smile, kissing his thumb before she broke away to wipe her face. Bellamy would steal one last kiss before he walked away from her, walking out into the misty and cold air as he gulped for breath. He bent over, trying to control his emotions and not seeing the figure that had slipped down into the bunker he had just left. He lowered himself down onto his knees, pressing his fingers through his moist hair as he groaned out in annoyance. How could she love him? Him? A monster that not only shot Jaha, but was responsible for killing three hundred souls. Bellamy tilted his head back to let out a pained cry, "I'm sorry!"

Clarke was just finishing packing the boxes of ammo into the pack when she heard the sounds of footsteps. "You are back already? How much do you think we can take with us?" She asked, not turning around as she picked up what looked like sealed medical supplies and stuffing it into her bag while praying, they hadn't expired after so long. When he didn't answer she turned her head only to feel a sharp pain in the side of her head of someone hitting her with the barrel of a gun. She fell face first into the water and grease mixture… whoever it was that had attacked her turned her slightly so she wouldn't die. His mission was to kill Bellamy, not the only healer on Earth. Once he made sure she was breathing he would walk back up the stairs quietly, his eyes taking in Bellamy who still knelt not too far away. It was too bad that he was coming to terms with what he had done… too bad that there wouldn't be forgiveness for him. Bellamy was lost to the world, lost to his own grief and didn't hear the footsteps behind him till he heard a gun cock. Bellamy opened his eyes and looked up only to see Dax standing there with a rifle pointed at him. "Nothing personal" he heard before the click filled the air. Bellamy's eyes widen when he realized that he would have been dead if it hadn't been for the gun having a dud. Dax hit him with the butt of the gun, sending him sprawling onto the ground while he reloaded the rifle. Bellamy reached for his gun only to point it up at Dax while Dax cleared the chamber in the rifle. Bellamy didn't think twice as he pulled the trigger only belatedly realizing that he was out of ammo. _I'm so sorry, Clarke_ Bellamy thought as he stared up at Dax.

"Put it down, Dax" Came Clarke's voice from behind Dax. When Dax turned, she was holding a rifle aimed at him. Dax laughed, "Should've stayed down there, Clarke. I tried not to kill you, yet here you are and Shumway said no witnesses."

Clarke looked baffled, but never lowered her rifle as she spoke to Bellamy, "What is he talking about?"

"Shumway set it up." Bellamy stated in confusion. "He gave me the gun to shoot the chancellor."

"Walk away now, and I won't kill you." Dax promised, his gaze never leaving Clarke's.

"Put it down." She stated firmly, unshakingly as she refused to back away from Dax and his mission to kill Bellamy.

"You're choice." Dax stated and Clarke would pull the trigger only for the rifle to click from another dud. She quickly tried to jump to the side as Dax fired his rifle and she quickly hid behind a tree.

"No!" Bellamy cried as he saw Dax firing and he pushed himself up from the ground and tackled Dax to the ground, knocking the rifle out of his reach. He drew back and started to punch Dax, landing a right and a left against the younger boy. He wasn't expecting an uppercut which sent him falling backwards against the ground and now Dax was ontop of him.

Clarke was still behind the tree, struggling to get the rifle to cock again so she could help Bellamy. When she looked over, she saw Dax knock Bellamy with a hard right and then was reaching for the rifle. Both of them were fighting for the rifle now as Dax hit him upside the head with the long part of the gun. Bellamy's head was knocked to the right and there…. He saw the bullet casing.

"Get the hell off of him!" Clarke shouted as she started to rush forward, not even caring about the rifle now as a firing mechanism but as a blunt weapon. She barely got close before Dax kicked out of her, hitting her in the stomach and knocking her backwards onto the ground where she laid, gasping for her breath. The nausea that rolled through her was quick and powerful as she swallowed to get the pain under controlled.

Bellamy took advantage of that quick moment of distraction, grabbing the bullet and shoving it deep into Dax's throat just under his jaw. Dax gasped out in surprise… instantly letting go of Bellamy and fall back as he gasped for breath. Bellamy barely gave him a second thought as he turned and crawled over towaards Clarke as she was just pushing herself up into a sitting position. "Clarke…" He helped her lean against a tree before he collapsed against it as well. His hands moving to touch her inner thigh as he breathed hard.

"You're ok." Clarke whimpered out, leaning close to him and pressing her face against his throat as she breathed hard.

"No, I'm not." He stated roughly and Clarke was instantly on edge, she glanced around to make sure no one else was around then moved her hand up along his chest to feel for any kind of wounds or broken bones. "My mother… If she knew what I've done" Bellamy started as tears welled up in his eyes, pulling Clarke close to him so her head rested against his throat and he could feel her steady breath against his skin, "Who I am—She raised me to be better, to be good…"

"Bellamy" Clarke whispered against his skin.

"And all I do is hurt people." He finished as he sniffled, reaching up to brush the blood off of his face with the back of his hand. "I'm a monster."

"Hey... you have saved my life today. You may be a total ass half of the time, but I need you." Clarke stated roughly, pulling back just a fraction of an inch so she could turn her head and looked up into his own. "I need you…." She repeated firmly. "We all need you. None of us would've survived this place if it wasn't for you."

Bellamy looked away from her and she could see that he was clenching his jaw. "You want forgiveness? Fine, I'll give it to you. You're forgiven, okay?" She asked as she saw him turn his attention back to her and she gave him a brave smile. "But you can't run, Bellamy. You have to come back with me. You have to be there… to be the leader that the group needs."

"Co." He stated gruffly, moving his aching fingers up along her unblemished cheek then pushed her hair back softly to see the slight blood from her cut. "Co-leader you mean. You and I… "He smiled when she gave him a slight smile and nodded.

"Yes… you have to face it, Bellamy."

"Like you faced your mom?" He prompted softly to her.

"You're right. I don't want to face my mom." She stated as she rested her head back down against his chest. "I don't want to face any of it. All I think about everyday is how we are going to keep everyone alive, but we don't have a choice."

Bellamy would run his fingers through her hair again, trying to sooth her as he spoke, "Jaha will kill me when he comes down."

She would shake her head softly, "We'll figure something out." Bellamy sighed softly, resting his head back against the tree as he wrapped his arm around her delicately, pulling her close to him. "Can we figure it out later?"

"Whenever you are ready… I will be here for you." She stated as she closed her eyes against his chest, reassured by his strong heartbeat there and she moved her fingers up to rest over his chest just where the organ was beating.

They took a few more hours to gather their strength and then package all of the items that they wanted to bring back for the first trip. Mainly the guns, blankets, and of course Dax's clothing since he didn't need it anymore. They were just nearing camp when they heard the exclamation about the Grounder disappearing and Bellamy would speak up as he entered, "Let the grounders come. We've been afraid of them for far too long, and why? Because of their knives and spears. I don't know about you. But I'm tired of being afraid." He stated simply and looked down at Clarke who stood beside him. They shared a look and then pulled whaat they were carrying from behind their bags to show all the guns. "These are not toys, they are weapons. They are going to keep us safe."

Bellamy would nod softly, "Tomorrow we will start training and if the grounders come then we will be ready to fight."

They watched as everyone nodded and Clarke would smile up towards him with approval. "We will distribute the weapons tomorrow to the trustworthy." He then would take the stack that Clarke had and brought it with him to the tent. He did stop to look at Miller, judging him for a moment before he would hand him a rifle with a small nod. He watched as Clarke moved about the camp, distributing blankets but keeping two in Bellamy's tent and handing him one to Bellamy as he looked towaards Octavia. Bellamy would sigh softly, leaving the tent and walking over to his sister… slowly unfolding the blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders. He was surprised that she didn't shrug him off and he would slowly move to wrap his arms around her, resting his head against her with a soft whisper into her ear. "I'm sorry, O… I know you can't forgive me now… but I'm sorry." He felt her nod stiffly against him and he would leave her after that.

Clarke would look over to him as he spoke with Octavia, a small smile on her lips as she hoped that Octavia would listen to him at least. She would duck into the tent to make sure it was uninhabited before she sat down and waited for a response from the Ark. She gave a kind smile to the technician on duty and politely spoke, "This is Clarke Griffin looking for Chancellor Jaha." She waited while the tech patched her into a private line to Jaha's quarters and she would clear her throat softly as she spoke. "Chancellor… I have a favor to ask from you. I know you have been wanting to understand why Bellamy Blade did what he did to you… and I want to bring him in so he could speak with you. Please? He has something important to tell you." Once Jaha had nodded she would leave the tent to call for Bellamy to join her.

Bellamy started to walk towaards her only to stop and looked back at Octavia. "That grounder escaping, was that you?"

"I had nothing to do with it."

Bellamy clenched his jaw tightly, knowing that she was lying to him before he turned to look towards Clarke. He gave a small nod before he walked to greet her.

"Mr. Blake, I've wanted to talk to you for some time now." Jaha stated as he looked towaards Clarke and Bellamy as they came onto the transmission. What he didn't see was Clarke moving her hand down under the table to lace with Bellamy's, to give him strength of what was coming. "Before you do," Clarke stated, "I'd like to say something."

Once he nodded, she would start to speak, "When you sent us down here, you sent us to die, but miraculously, most of us are still alive. In large part, that is because of him, because of Bellamy." She stated as she tilted her head to share a look with Bellamy who looked at her with such soulful eyes. She knew she was one of the few that could read him so well, knew he was touched by why she had to say. "He's one of us, and he deserves to be pardoned of his crimes just like the rest of us." Clarke stated as she turned her head back to meet Jaha's eyes.

"Clarke, I appreciate your point of view, but it's not that simple."

"It is," Bellamy stated, his fingers squeezing her's tightly, "If you want to know who on the Ark wants you dead." They watched as Jaha took stock of the situation, clearly thinking about it before he would lean forward towards the camera, "Bellamy Blake, you're pardoned for your crimes. Now, tell me who gave you the gun." Bellamy squeezed Clarke's fingers as he spoke to Jaha of Shumway's betrayal. They spoke for a little bit longer before Jaha closed the connection to handle the betrayal on the Ark. Clarke would slowly remove the headphones from her head and looked up with a smile towards Bellamy. He would do the same, moving to press his hand up along her cheek and then into her hair as he pulled her closer so they could share a kiss. He filled it with as much passion and desire he felt for her before they broke the kiss and he rested his head against her forhead. "Stay with me tonight…"

Clarke would swallow for a moment before she would nod, slowly standing when he did and her fingers laced with his own. She held her head up proudly as they walked side by side, ignoring the looks and whispers from some of the other people in the camp as Bellamy held open the flap for her to enter. Clarke would take one more look behind her only to meet the coy smile of Raven and Octavia before she slipped into the tent and Bellamy followed her. She would pull off her jacket, setting it aside and sat down on his bed to start removing her boots. A soft sigh left her as she looked over to see him doing the same thing. "Enough stalling… on the bed." She told him and Bellamy chuckled as he lifted his shirt up and off of him, slowly moving to undo his pants as well.

"Easy princess, who knew you were so domineering." He chuckled as he moved to crawl onto the bed in only his boxers. Clarke would roll her eyes as she opened her pack, pulling out some of the cleaning material she kept soaked in tea from the seaweed and would move to start dabbing along his brow and then along his forehead softly and gently. Bellamy winced, pulling away slightly before he rested his head back down. "Jeeze, Clarke, warning next time?" Clarke would scoff softly to him, cleaning the cuts as gently as she could and peered at the cut across his nose. "It isn't broken or deep."

Bellamy would brush her concern away, taking the rag from her and slowly moving her hair out of the way from where she was hit. He quieted her with a soft kiss when she tried to protest. His eyes darkened with anger, with a desire to go back and bring Dax back alive only to kill him again with his bare hands. He slowly and gently as he could started to clean the cut near her temple. "You don't need stitches." He stated thankfully, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't think he would have been able to handle piercing her precious skin with the makeshift needle and he would have hated the fact that someone else would have to do it just as much. After he made sure that the cut wouldn't bleed any more, he would slowly start to lift her shirt upwards. "Bell…." Clarke started to protest but he silenced her with a harsh look. He slowly lifted her shirt up and over her head, moving his large hand downwards along her stomach and pressing gently to make sure there wasn't anything broken. Satisfied when she only grimaced and not cried out, he would help her remove her pants and directed her down into the bedding and into his arms. Bellamy would shift them slightly, pulling her against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. One arm under her head to be a pillow and the other resting flat on her stomach. He knew Clarke didn't like to be confined so much, but he was grateful when she settled in and didn't make a protest. Slowly, Bellamy would lower his head to rest it down as well… unable to let her go even in sleep.

Neither of them moved until the morning. Clarke awoken with the wonderful feeling of being safe and protected in Bellamy's arms and she wanted to just lay there to savior it for the moment. Unfortunately, they were rudely awoken but a shouting match between two people and Clarke would sigh in disappointment. "So much for sleeping in." She murmured to him as he sat up to find his shirt. Clarke would move to pull on her clothing, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and quickly rushing out of the tent before Bellamy could grab for her again. "Damnit…" Bellamy stated, his morning already starting off in a foul mood after being denied his alone time with Clarke. After he was dressed, he would walk out of his tent, stomping, yes stomping, over to where the argument was being held.

Clarke would grab a handful of berries as her breakfast, washing it down with some waater as she started her rounds with the first being with Finn. She greeted him softly as she knelt, lifting his shirt up and frowning at the state of the bandages. "I need to check this."

"Guns? Really?" Finn quizzed her.

Clarke would roll her eyes slightly as she started to remove the bandage, "With the grounder escaping we have to expect retaliation. We have to be prepared."

"Yeah. Our ancestors wanted to be prepared, too." He countered, his eyes trailing over her injury on her head. "Did Bellamy do that?"

"What? No." She stated as she pulled the bandage off fully, reaching for a clean one and some of the seaweed spread they had made. "Why would you believe him? Why would you trust him?"

"I trust him."

"You can't be serious… Bellamy is leading you down a very dark and dangerous road. I wish you would've talked to me about it first."

Clarke bristled at that, dropping the new bandage on his chest as she quickly stood. "You have no right to judge me or Bellamy. Especially not Bellamy as he has only done the best he could to protect all of us. We have no option but to use the weapons for our protection against the grounders." She quickly looked over towards the tent flap as Raven would enter and she would hand her all the supplies before leaving.

**I hope everyone is enjoying my take on the 100. I hope I wasn't too much out of character. Next chapter will be based on the episode 9: Unity and I will take a complete left turn from the series. Anyone have any thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the 100 nor am I making any monetary or physical benefit from my writings. This work is purely fan fiction based on if Bellarke started from episode two of the first season.

_Clarke bristled at that, dropping the new bandage on his chest as she quickly stood. "You have no right to judge me or Bellamy. Especially not Bellamy as he has only done the best he could to protect all of us. We have no option but to use the weapons for our protection against the grounders." She quickly looked over towards the tent flap as Raven would enter and she would hand her all the supplies before leaving._

Chapter 10: Unity Day

"Clarke! Clarke they are calling you on the comm!" Came the call across the camp and Clarke would roll her eyes towards Bellamy as they shared an afternoon meal of dried meat and berries. After a quiet kiss to his forehead she would head over towards the tent with the comm link and sat before the screen, pulling the headphones on as she looked towards the council that was surrounding the council table. "Good Afternoon everyone." Clarke stated pleasantly before Jaha would cut her off.

"Clarke, we have some pressing business to discuss. With the oncoming of winter, we have decided that our exodus should begin after the snow has stopped falling." Jaha stated, cutting off the pleasantries as the others around the table all looked towards her and nodded.

Clarke stood frozen for a moment, looking at them in confusion as Bellamy entered from behind the screen. She looked up to meet his eyes for a moment before looking back towards them. "W-why? The Ark is running out of oxygen… and we need you down here for help."

"In good time, Clarke." Jaha stated, unaware that Bellamy had entered and could hear their exchange. "We need you all to start building farmable land, to start building housing for us when we start to arrive and there is another thing. We need to see about reaching a compromise with the Grounders, at least just until we get there."

Clarke frowned softly when she listened to his words and started to speak, "With all due respect, we don't have the resources to even survive through the winter months."

"Clarke… we won't be able to get ready to launch for another three months. You have your orders." Jaha stated simply, cutting her off as he disconnected the comm. Clarke groaned, resting back in the chair as she pressed her hand over her face for a moment then looked up towards Bellamy as he came to her. "Can you believe this?"

Bellamy would frown softly, crossing his arms against his chest as he contemplated what was going from what Jaha had stated. They would have a lot of work to do before they were able to survive the winter that was coming. "Well, we will just have to do what we need to do, Princess." He stated, giving her a small look. "Come on, let's go tell the kids."

Clarke shook her head at his words, angry that all their plans were not coming out correctly. But what could they do? The Ark had their rules and they were helpless against them. She followed him from the tent and into the area as they addressed the crowd.

"Listen up! The Ark has run into some complications so we will have to lay some groundwork. Monty, Finn, Miller, Jasper, and Raven will head up the engineering, mechanical, hunting, guard, and farming divisions. They will be responsible to finding individuals to help in these areas and if you would prefer one, let them know. Clarke will be heading up the medical area of expertise and I will be in charge of overall safety of the camp until Miller can get his team ready. Does anyone have any questions or concerns?" When no one else made a move forward or even spoke against his words Clarke would speak up. "We need to all work together to prepare for winter. We don't know what to expect on Earth, but we will meet it head on."

Clarke nodded to everyone as a few people started to move and she looked over to meet Bellamy's eyes in reassurance that they were doing the right thing when it came down to their people. What they didn't know was that Finn has snuck off from the camp and followed Octavia when she went to meet her grounder lover.

It was later on that night during the pre-work party that Clarke found herself finally relaxing for once, all under the watchful eye of Bellamy of course. She was just about to flip a piece of metal when Finn walked up to her side and caught the coin she was trying to flip. Clarke looked at him in surprise when Finn looked at her, "We need to talk."

She grimaced when Finn gripped her upper arm and started to leave her from the party. She would look over her shoulder to meet Bellamy's eyes and his narrowed dangerously. She looked away as Bellamy moved through the dancing crowd to follow them at a discreet distance.

"What do you want, Finn? Did something happen?" Clarke asked him.

"I need you to come with me, but I can't tell you why, okay?" Finn pleaded.

"Just tell me why first." She stated angrily as she crossed her arms against her chest. When Finn tried to grab her arm to direct her again, she would brush him off of her. "Hey… don't."

Finn sighed as he looked at her. "I set up a meeting with the grounders."

Clarke gasped in shocked outrage, looking back towards the crowd then back to him. "A meeting? I don't understand. With who? How?"

"I was just with the grounder that we had in the dropship. His name is Lincoln."

"Wa-wait a second." Clarke gasped out confused, moving her hand up to rub her head softly. "He spoke to you?"

"It's not important. If we want to live in peace—"

"Finn, we can't live in peace with people who've done nothing but kill us."

"Can you think of a better way to stop the bloodshed?" Finn asked her in anger, "Or are you too attached to Bellamy that you don't have a brain anymore."

Clarke's eyes widen, her hand moving up to slap his cheek quickly. She huffed out and spoke quickly to him, "Yeah, with the guns and with the guards that will come down."

"You really want the war?" He asked angrily, glancing around to make sure no one had seen the slap before he gripped her upper arms. "Clarke, this is our chance to avoid that."

Clarke looked up at him for a moment before she shrugged his hands off of her and finally relented. "Fine… just let me go get my pack and I'll meet you at the gate."

Clarke would quickly move back to the crowd and started to walk towards the tent that she had been sleeping with Bellamy in lately. She spotted him as he was walking that way as well so she reached out to grab his arm. "Hey… I need to talk to you."

Bellamy paused at the sound of her worried voice, tilting his head down to look down at her. "Finn's set up a meeting with the grounders." Clarke stated, watching as his eyes widen in response to that and he stepped forward to her. "I agreed to go… but I want you to follow us at a safe distance. I don't want to go unprotected, but they can't see the weapons."

"Clarke…" He protested, reaching up to run his knuckles over his cheek and jawline softly, "I don't like this…"

"Neither do I… but it's our chance." She stated softly, pleading with him and he would nod to her softly. Leaning down while pressing his fingers through her hair to direct her head up as they kissed deeply and passionately. Clarke gave out a loud moan as her fingers gripped his shirt tightly before she broke the kiss and stepped back, those blue eyes of her's wide as she looked around. "Remember… stay hidden."

Bellamy nodded softly, not wanting to let her go but he would slowly do so…. Watching her as he moved to get her pack and he would move to grab Raven and Jasper. "You two… grab some rifles and come with me."

"I'd love it if you were right about this, but did you ever think it was a trap?" Clarke asked him as they walked through the woods.

"Yeah, but with this being Unity Day and all I thought this would be a good idea." He stated softly, giving her a smile as he kept walking and he didn't notice as Clarke reached into her pocket to pull out the psychedelic nuts, dropping a few of them behind her to give Bellamy a way to follow her.

Bellamy paused as he squatted down to look at the items on the ground, slowly collecting them just like the other ones he had found along the trail. His fingers gripped the nuts tightly in his hands, swearing he would catch up to Clarke and keep her safe. He rolled his eyes in annoyance when Jasper and Raven said something annoying to each other. "Will you two cut it out? We are supposed to be stealthy, not announce our presence to everyone."

Clarke rushed to keep up when she heard the sound of rushing water, coming around the group of trees only to see Octavia there. Her eyes widen as she stepped forward, "Octavia?" Clarke was surprised to see the girl there and she quickly looked back to scan the woods to see if she could see any evidence of Bellamy and was relived when she saw a slight movement in the branches.

Clarke steeled herself, knowing that everything that was about to happen would be on her conscious. "So, that's how you set this up. With Octavia and the grounder." Clarke would meet Octavia's eyes, sympathy warring with anger at the brash girl. "You helped him escape, didn't you?"

Octavia would meet her eyes sternly before she would answer her, "I trust him, Clarke." Clarke would glance over towards Finn, "There's a lot of that going around." She turned her head sharply to the sound of footsteps running on the concrete of the bridge. Her eyes widening and taking a cautious step back when she realized who it was. She watched as Octavia ran forward towards Lincoln, them both pausing as she launched herself into his arms and held him tightly for a moment before Lincoln would slowly lower her down to her feet and meet Clarke's eyes. Clarke wanted to turn and call for Bellamy to join her but paused when Finn reached down to take her hand and grasped it tightly. Clarke frowned, looking down at their joined hands and then up towards him. "Just go with it." Finn muttered to her softly.

"I'm gonna kill him." Bellamy grounded out as he gripped the gun tightly in his hands, his angry gaze taking in Finn touching _HIS_ Clarke and the fact that the grounder had his hands all over his little sister.

"Which one?" Jasper asked in disbelief while Raven echoed him. "I'm gonna kill Finn…" Bellamy didn't say anything else as he pulled the rifle into his shoulder, looking through the scope towards the grounder that currently had his hands over his sister. He knew if time came to it Raven would make Finn regret ever touching his princess, but who would protect Octavia from herself?

"Wait…. Look." Came Raven's voice from behind him as she touched his shoulder and directed his attention towards the other end of the bridge where something was moving out from the shelter of the trees.

"Oh, my god. Horses!" Clarke gasped, momentarily taken aback by the sight of the large beasts they only read about in the story books that came from Earth. As the three riders approached her gaze went over the two men and then towards the person in the center of the group. A woman with what looked like war paint across her features.

"Hey! We said no weapons!" Finn stated, rushing forward but bringing her as well with their fingers still laced together.

"I was told there wouldn't be." Lincoln protested, standing next to Octavia and holding her hand to reassure her that everything would be alright. Clarke saw the move, looking over them for a moment as she tried to take her hand back from Finn's. Finn glared down at her, keeping their fingers tightly locked together.

This move didn't go unnoticed by the people around them, in fact, Raven let out a muttering breath and the female grounder smirked.

"It's too late now." Clarke stated, jerking her hand away from Finn now as she started to walk forward to meet her fate and watched with hope blooming as the female grounder lowered herself from the horse and started to walk towards her as well to meet in the center of the bridge between the two groups. She paused when she heard something behind her, turning her head and seeing Finn had tried to follow her only for Lincoln to put a hand out in front of him. "She goes alone."

Bellamy held his breath as he watched Clarke walk out into the open on the bridge, watching the way she proudly held her head high. He gripped his rifle, keeping it in the pointed down position to not incite any kind of war.

The two women paused in the center of the bridge, their eyes taking in each other and trying to figure out motives that the other was hiding.

"Your name is Clarke?" Came the strong voice in English and Clarke only took a second to show her surprise before she would answer with a simple, "Yes."

"I'm Anya." She stated simply and Clarke would hold out her hand towards her in offered manners. Anya would look down over her hand for a moment, as if checking for a blade before she would reach out to grab her inner arm, their palms meeting against each other's wrists as Anya studied her. The connection was brief as she pulled back and shifted. "We have a lot to discuss before we are friendlier than a greeting handshake."

"I think we got off to a rough start…" Clarke stated as she looked up to meet her eyes, "but we want to find a way to live together in peace."

Anya's brows raised before she spoke, "I understand. You started a war that you don't know how to end."

Clarke shook her head in surprise before speaking, "What? No. We didn't start anything. You attacked us for no reason."

"No reason?" Anya echoed. "The missiles you launched burned a village to the ground."

Clarke shook her head in confusion for a moment, "Missiles? No… oh the flares! No, we were trying to signal our families on the Ark that we were alive." She stated as she pointed up towards the sky. "We had no idea that a village was so close to us that we would have harmed them." Clarke stated with remorse full on her face. She swallowed for a moment before she would speak to her again. "I am a healer… I can help them if you would allow it."

Anya fumed, staring down at the younger girl and crossing her arms against her chest as she thought about her offer. She would glance behind her to the boy that was almost pacing before she spoke, "Is that your protector? Lincoln told me he claims to be."

"My protector?" Clarke asked in confusion, tossing her head softly.

"Your right-hand man, your co-leader." Anya stated in clear annoyance.

"No. He isn't. My right-hand man and co-leader is named Bellamy. He is brother to the girl that is with Lincoln." Clarke stated, meeting Anya's eyes to try to read the other woman.

"You're invaders. You landed into our territory without permission and then hunted without authorization." Anya stated, unable to like the girl with so much riding on the table.

"Anya," Clarke started softly. "We didn't know anyone was here. We were all told that everyone had died ninety-five years ago. We only learned differently when one of us was speared through the chest. Imagine in our place, if you would. We were one hundred teens between the ages of twelve and seventeen being sent to an unlivable planet because of crimes."

She watched the other woman tilt her head at that, drumming her fingers on her hand as she spoke, "Explain."

"If anyone under the age of eighteen commits a crime on the Ark, they are sent to prison till they are eighteen where they would have a chance at life or death at the hands of a council. Instead of doing this to all of us, they sent us here."

Anya was baffled, wrinkling her brow as if she were trying to understand. "They sent… children to a planet no one had seen in almost a hundred years without any means of survival?" When Clarke shook her head, she would scoff. "I will need to report this to my commander. You can go now… back to your camp till then. You may hunt in your area for the time being, but the river to the east and this river here will be your boundary. We shall meet here on this bridge in one week's time."

"Thank you…" she stated, shocked and surprised that they relented so easily. She started to turn away from Anya when she heard the other woman speak once more.

"Oh… and Clarke?" Anya called which caused Clarke to turn her attention to her. "Do not break any of the rules or I won't be able to save you from the commander."

Clarke would nod softly to the woman before starting to walk back towards the group that waited for her. Finn looked eager to know what had been said and tried to take her hand again only for her to push him away from her. She would look up to meet Lincoln and Octavia's face before she directed to the woods. "We will talk there." She stated simply, unwilling to go through what just happened twice. She was quiet, contemplating, while they walked into a tree line and she would stop after a few minutes.

"Why did we stop?" Octavia asked simply and Clarke would look up towards her. "Backup." Clarke simply stated, watching out the corner of her eye as Bellamy, Jasper and Raven appeared from the trees. Each of them was holding their weapons pointed downwards in case and Bellamy would quickly walk up towards Clarke. She didn't protest as she was pulled against the bigger man, his hand entangling in her golden hair as he pressed his head against her own for a moment. After seeming to control himself he turned his angry eyes towards the grounder and took a menacing step towards him.

"Bell… don't." Clarke stated softly, resting her hand on his upper arm to stop the fight that was about to happen. "The woman listened to what I had to say. She is going to go speak with the commander, whoever that is, and we are suppose to meet her back here in a week. Lincoln was right to set this all up and the only reason she listened to me at all was because of Lincoln." She stated simply, looking up to meet his eyes for a moment before she would look over towards Lincoln with a soft nod of thanks.

"See… I told you everything would work out." Finn stated as he stepped forward only for Clarke to turn angrily towards him.

"As for you… you are a liar." She stated to the baffled expressions of everyone else and Raven would be the one to speak up. Her dark eyes looking over the both of them, "What do you mean?"

Lincoln would be the one to speak, pressing his fingers into Octavia's smaller hand. "He told me that he was the co-leader of the group. Was I mistaken?"

Bellamy felt his anger build inside of him till he was almost seeing red and he would have taken another step towards Finn if it weren't for Clarke speaking, "No. He isn't."

When Lincoln was quiet for a moment he would look down to Octavia as she spoke to him. "What does a co-leader do exactly? I have a feeling that the term is different for grounders than us." Lincoln would nod softly before speaking to Bellamy. "It means that with Clarke being the leader of the group, the co-leader is the one to make the harder decisions, the wars and battles. He is her protector, her guardian, her friend and her lover."

Bellamy nearly growled when he heard those words and Raven looked shocked towards Finn. "Did you know this?" Bellamy accused Finn, only being restrained by the fact that Clarke was still holding onto his strong arms.

Finn swallowed tightly before he looked towards Raven when he answered. "Yes… Bellamy, you have to understand that Clarke needs someone-" His words were cut off when Raven slapped him across his face hard enough, he stumbled backwards with the force. Bellamy stared down at the man, stepping away before he did something to the man that wouldn't be accepted by the others.

"You are lucky you aren't dead right now." Bellamy grounded out, his vision still blurred with his anger and he then pointed towards Octavia and the grounder. "I'm not finished with either of you either."

"Bellamy… let's just go back to camp and speak to everyone about this... Lincoln will come with us and be able to help us learn what we can do to avoid any more misunderstandings. We need this to work if we are going to survive winter." Clarke pleaded, staring up at him and she waited till he was slowly starting to understand the words that she was telling him. Bellamy would slowly nod, looking down at her with those dark brown eyes. His fingers trailing through her hair once more before he nodded and pointed in direction of their camp.

The party of six were quiet the rest of the way back to the camp, Raven was in front of everyone with Octavia and Lincoln behind her, then Clarke and Bellamy and finally Finn bringing up the rear… the far rear. Bellamy called out to Miller when they got close to camp so no one would try to take aim at the grounder and start firing. Bellamy would smirk over to the impressed look that Lincoln gave off and would enter the camp once the gate was open.

Clarke would let out a sigh, trying to think of the right words as she slowly approached the group of kids that stared at them in surprise and at Lincoln in horror and fear. "Everyone… I have spoke with the grounder leader from the area and there has been made mention of demands. For us to live in peace with the Grounders we will need to follow their rules. As of right now, the boundaries are set by the rivers. We will be able to hunt and explore, but we are not allowed to cross those areas and we are not to use any kind of weapons against the grounders. They will not be attacking us and we are to meet again in a week."

Bellamy would clear his throat, crossing his arms against his chest as he addressed them all. "The Grounders seem to believe that Clarke and myself are the leaders of the group. That means, if any Grounders come and inquire about us, you all will have to answer that. If anyone else would like to step up as a leader we can have a vote to change it." Bellamy waited as everyone looked between each other for a moment and would only one person would step forward. Miller. "Bellamy, I think we can all agree that we have only made it this far because of you and Clarke. I for one, don't think anyone else would be a good leader that could ever take either of your place."

Bellamy felt such pride as multiple people confirmed with simple 'yes's' and he would give a nod to them. Bellamy would then motion Lincoln forward and would motion to the group. "Everyone, this is Lincoln… he will act as our interrupter in learning how to behave with the other grounder clan. Please refer to him if you have any questions or concerns. Other than that, it is business as usual and any other questions see Miller, myself or Clarke."

Bellamy gave everyone another look and he would dismissed them with a nod of his hand. He then turned his attention to where Finn was standing behind Clarke and he walked up to where they were almost nose to nose. "If you ever, ever, touch her again, Spacewalker, I will make you hurt." He stated, allowing all the anger and hatred to drip in his voice. He watched in satisfaction as the other man frowned and backed away from him rather quickly, pleased that he succeeded in scaring him off.

A loud sonic boom filled the air, making them all snap their heads up to the sky to see the fireball falling at too face of a speed as he spoke to Clarke, "Looks like your mom is early…"

Clarke stared up at the sight, shaking her head after a moment. "Wait… it's too fast without a parachute... something's wrong." She gasped out when an explosion cloud filled the night sky and she sank down to her knees in shock. Bellamy grabbed her tightly, holding her and supporting her as she gasped out in her agony. "Shh… Clarke…" He whispered against her, slowly helping her up and leading her towards the tent that he had moved all her things into. He slowly helped her remove her boots and his own as he moved down into the bedding to hold her close to him as she started to sob it out.

*Sorry for the short chapter everyone, just a busy day with meetings from work even though I was on vacation. How does everyone like this? I always thought that if Anya let Clarke explained and if Clarke was a little more open with Anya, they could have settled this differently. I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the 2100 nor am I making any kind of profit of any kind. This is purely a fan fiction inspired by the 100 and set in season one. This is a work of my own imagination so please review!

_Clarke stared up at the sight, shaking her head after a moment. "Wait… it's too fast without a parachute... something's wrong." She gasped out when an explosion cloud filled the night sky and she sank down to her knees in shock. Bellamy grabbed her tightly, holding her and supporting her as she gasped out in her agony. "Shh… Clarke…" He whispered against her, slowly helping her up and leading her towards the tent that he had moved all her things into. He slowly helped her remove her boots and his own as he moved down into the bedding to hold her close to him as she started to sob it out. _

Chapter Eleven: I Am Become Death

Clarke walked slowly along the damage of not only forest trees and rock, but of human remains and metallic parts of the crashed ship. So far, there wasn't any sign of her mother and a part of her was remorseful and another part was hopeful. She slowly took another step up the ridge that had been created from the impact crater and looked around once more as if seeking an answer in the debris. Bellamy was never far away from her, always on the look out as he stepped over a burnt piece of metal. His gaze falling on a burnt skeleton before he would glance back over to make sure the woman he loved was safe.

"Clarke shouldn't be out here." Finn stated as he watched Clarke with unbidden desire in his eyes.

"Her mom was on the ship. She is looking for answers." Raven stated quietly as she looked up towards Clarke to make sure she was processing everything without breaking apart, "You want to help her? Find me the black box, hard drives, anything that will explain why this ship crashed."

Clarke paused while looking at a particularly gruesome skeleton on the ground when she heard Bellamy speaking out, "Stay sharp. We weren't the only ones that would have seen this thing crash." Clarke seemed to nod, though she knew he wasn't speaking that line to her. Her eyes searched the area for any kind and she slowly took in the sight of something dripping off of a canister. She would start to bend closer to take a look at what the liquid could be when she heard Raven's shout.

"Clarke, stop!" Raven called as she put down the piece of metal she had in her hands and started to run towards Clarke while she backed away from whatever was the odd liquid. Bellamy was the first to get to her, though Raven didn't know how he was able to move that fast. He pulled her against his chest, tucking his head down on top of her own as he sighed in relief that she was alright.

"Rocket fuel?" She asked quietly to Raven who shook her head, "Hydrazine… Highly unstable in its non-solid form." Raven stated as she squatted down to dip a piece of stone in the liquid. "If this stuff meets fire than we're all pink mist." Raven would stand with a coy smile on her face like she knew a secret that the others did not.

"Fire in the hole!" Raven shouted as she tossed the pebble towards a smoldering flame not too far away, smiling as a large explosion was triggered. Bellamy would close his eyes tightly, imagining what could have happened if Clarke had touched it or if it was disturbed in any way by her movements. He would slowly let her go, tipping her face upwards towards him to make sure she was alright before he stepped back and pulled his rifle back into position. His eyes scanning the area once more as Raven turned to them to speak, "We need to clear the area."

"Okay." Bellamy stated, turning to look at the others that had come with them in case they found any survivors. "We move in formation, no straggling, weapons hot. Remember, do not shoot any of the grounders we meet unless they strike first. We are trying to get a treaty in place, people, not incite a war!" He would start to walk in the front of the formation as Clarke came to join him at his side. They would share a glance together as they fell into step.

Back at camp, Octavia and the others were starting to get worried about where the group was… it had fallen to night time with the sun long since set when Octavia made her way to the gate where Monty was. "No sign of your brothers or the others yet?" Monty asked her softly. She ignored him, looking through the slats of wood when she finally noticed it. A white flower with red stamens and she knew it was a sign from her lover that he needed to see her. Octavia would narrow her gaze, looking around to make sure no one else had noticed them or had seen Lincoln place them there. They all jerked when they heard the booby-trap alarm going off on the edge of their perimeter. "Someone hit the tripwire!" Came the call out and Octavia quickly looked to make sure it wasn't her Lincoln who had been so easily caught in the lines.

Octavia would leave the safety of the camp with Conno, Derek and a few others. They weren't far from camp when they suddenly came upon a terrifying sight. A man was curled into a ball on his right side with a long gash down his back. Octavia would slowly lean down to touch him only for the man to throw himself sideways, rolling till they all saw his very bloody and very swollen face.

"Murphy?" Octavia asked in confusion, looking over the state of him before she would look to the others. "We need to get him into the dropship."

"Octavia… he is banished…" Connor started to explain and Octavia would cut him off. "He is injured and Bellamy and Clarke can decide what to do with him. But until then we need to get him into the dropship."

Connor and Derek looked at each other before they both gave a small nod of understanding. They would both hand their rifles to Octavia and moved to help lift Murphy up between them. Slowly, and painfully for Murphy, they started back towards the camp and they both deposited him on the floor of the dropship, watching as he scurried back against the wall like a cockroach. Octavia frowned softly towards the man, trying to bring him something to drink but he only shook his head.

Derek was the one to meet the group upon their return, quickly explaining to Bellamy and Clarke that Murphy had reappeared. Clarke had barely the time to grab his arm before he started to march towards the dropship, set on wanting nothing more than to beat Murphy to a pulp and kill him.

"Where is he?" Bellamy nearly growled as he entered the dropship with Clarke right behind him. Bellamy's eyes widen when he saw the sight before him… of how injured Murphy was and just how scared he was curled up against the corner of the dropship. He would pause, staring at the sight of what had been Murphy's face at one point. "Everyone but Connor and Derek out…Now!" He bellowed to the group that had gathered to witness what was going on.

"Claims he was with the grounders." Derek stated as he looked towards Bellamy. "We caught him trying to sneak back into camp."

"I wasn't sneaking…" Came Murphy's weak and tired voice that pulled at the doctor in Clarke. "I was running from the grounders."

"Anyone see any grounders?" Bellamy asked and Clarke would shake her head softly. "We are working with a peace treaty with them."

"Peace treaty?" Murphy smirked as he gave off a soft bitter laugh. "The group I was with wouldn't even consider a treaty of any kind."

"What kind of group were you with?" Bellamy inquired angrily, looking over the man and Murphy would speak, "The call themselves the Azgeda or Ice Nation."

"Well... in that case." Bellamy stated as he would move to lift his rifle only for Finn to stop him, "You can't do that!" Bellamy would shrug him off, glaring at Finn, "We were clear what would happen if he came back." Bellamy stated, lifting the rifle to point again only for Finn to stop in front of the gun. "No. If he was with the grounders, then he will know things that can help us."

"Help us? We hanged him, we banished him, and now we're gonna kill him." Bellamy stated, still glaring at Finn to get out of his way. "Get the hell out of my way."

"No. Finn is right…" Clarke stated as she walked past Bellamy only for him to reach out to touch her upper arm. "Like hell, he is. Princess… do you remember what he was going to do to Charlotte?"

"I am thinking about her," She stated as she pulled away and moved to kneel down besides Murphy. "What happened to her was as much as our fault as his." She would slowly help his hand back from his chest, checking the bloody bones of his left hand as she frowned at the state of him. "He's not lying… his fingernails were torn off. They tortured him."

"What did you tell them about us?" Bellamy thundered at Murphy, wanting to know what they were up against with this so called Azgeda.

"Everything." Murphy admitted, lifting his eyes up towards Bellamy as if he were challenging him to attack him again. Clarke would lift her eyes to look into his own, seeing he wasn't lying she turned her head to look at the baffled gaze of Bellamy. Clarke would stand, moving over towards Bellamy as she spoke quietly to him. "Once he's better, we find out what he knows, and then he's out of here, ok?" She started to move past him only for his arm to shoot out to stop her.

"What if he refuses to leave?" Bellamy asked her as she walked over to her medical supplies and he would see her shoulders rise and fall with her breath before she spoke to him. "Then we kill him." She waited for any kind of denial from him and when he didn't give any, she would grab her supply and moved back to Murphy's side to start helping him.

Clarke would kindly look towards Murphy's hand, starting to clean his wounds as best she could while everyone else started to leave the dropship. "Murphy…" Clarke started and Murphy would swallow hard for a moment and rested his head back against the wall of the ship. "Clarke… please can you not lecture?" Clarke would nod softly and gently to him, staying quiet for the rest of the time she treated his wounds.

Clarke would sigh as she washed her hands in the antibiotic moonshine that Jasper and Monty had made just for just this purpose and then she would walk out of the dropship. She wanted to go to the radio, to try to contact the Ark and hoping against hope that her mother was still on board the Ark. Only, she was surprised when she suddenly found Raven inside of the tent and fiddling with the radio.

"Ohh… sorry, Raven. I didn't know if anyone was in here."

"Clarke… are you alright?" Raven asked as she looked at the tired expression on Clarke's face.

"Yeah." She stated softly, but she didn't feel alright. She felt slightly nauseated and lightheaded at the thought of walking back towards the dropship for some reason. Maybe she just needed to get some much-needed sleep.

"Still nothing from the Ark." Raven commented, "It's like they shut it down from their side. It could be solar flares blocking the signal."

"But you don't think so." Clarke prompted softly.

"I got a bad feeling." Raven said as she slowly shook her head.

"There's a lot of that going around." She stated softly, feeling that feeling when she had seen Murphy curled up against the dropship wall.

"Clarke, wait. I wanted to … I wanted to say how sorry I am about your mother." Raven stated somberly.

Clarke would nod softly, lowering her head just a bit before she looked back up towards Raven. "Oh, my god, Clarke, your eyes." Raven exclaimed as she pushed herself up into a standing position as she looked towards Clarke as blood welled and slowly started to fall down from her eyes. Clarke looked in confusion, moving her fingers upwards to touch her cheek at the feel of something rolling down and she pulled her fingers back to see… blood. At the same moment they would hear Connor call for her and Clarke would push her way out of the tent.

When Clarke exited the tent, she would find Connor trying to walk towards the dropship, pausing as he coughed up a long stream of blood from his lips. "Connor?" She asked softly and Connor would shake his head towards her while touching his mouth. "It won't stop."

"Clarke!" Raven called as she rushed up to hand her a torn piece of cloth, a shocked look coming across her features as she looked towards Connor and the blood staining Clarke's face. Worry filling her voice as she looked at a person, she truly started to consider being a friend. "What's happening?"

Clarke shook her head, not knowing the words herself till she heard coughing and looked over to see another boy vomiting blood near a communal fire pit. "Raven, get away from us."

Raven would look back at Clarke with shock upon her features, "What?"

"They're the ones who brought Murphy in." Clarke stated, quickly getting telling Connor and Derek to get into the dropship. She would just move in to see Murphy vomiting blood upon the dropship floor. Clarke would quickly move to his side, "Murphy, hey, look at me." Clarke waited till he actually lifted his head to look up towards her, "I need you to tell me exactly how you escaped from the grounders."

She watched as he shook his head for a moment before speaking, "I don't know. I woke up, and they forgot to lock my cage. There was no one there, so I took off." Clarke was shocked when he said that, slowly moving herself back to sit on her folded knees and she would close her eyes tightly.

Clarke took a moment before speaking to the room instead of right to him. "They let you go."

Bellamy was just coming back into camp from a simple hunting trip, bringing the carcass in and letting the others that were good at skinned and cutting handle it. "Anything happening? Murphy isn't causing trouble, is he?" He asked as he started to walk towards the tent, he shared with Clarke only for Raven to stop him. "Clarke was feeling sick, bleeding on her face…" "What?!" Bellamy cried, trying to rip his arm away from Raven only for her to grip him tightly. "Two other kids were throwing up blood… she went into the dropship to speak to Murphy."

Bellamy clenched his jaw, quickly pushing his way past Raven and into the dropship only to quickly come to a stop when he saw Clarke kneeling next to Murphy. He rushed forward, not even thinking till she held up her hand, "Bellamy, stay back." Bellamy paused, clenching his jaw so hard he was sure his teeth were going to hurt. "Did he do something to you?" He asked gruffly, unable to stop the rise in panic he was feeling at the sight of her kneeling there on the floor. Her face pale with blood starting to trail down her cheeks. He wanted to reach out to her, pull her against him so he could hide her from everything. "Clarke…" He protested, taking two more steps forward as he looked at the blood that Murphy. "What the hell is this?"

"Biological warfare." Clarke stated as she looked back up towards Bellamy with sadness in her eyes. She watched the look in his eyes and she would give him a small frown. "I don't know what this is, Bell…, but whatever this is… Murphy was sent as a weapon."

Bellamy clenched his jaw in thought for a moment, glaring down at Murphy while Murphy was looking towards Clarke "I'm… sorry, I didn't…" Clarke would rest her hand on his shoulder softly, giving him a small but tired pat on his shoulder.

"Is this your revenge, helping the grounders kill us?" Bellamy charged him, glaring from his position not to far away.

"I didn't know about this… I swear."

"Stop lying!" Bellamy stated.

"Murphy, think… what can you tell us that's useful with this Azgeda clan?" Clarke asked as she peered at him beseechingly. "Did you hear anything?"

"They are vicious, cruel." Murphy stated.

"You want to see vicious?" Bellamy asked as he started to take a threatening step forward towards him.

"Hey, don't." Clarke protested, pressing her hand out which touched his knee. Bellamy paused, looking down at her hand on his knee and wanted nothing more than to touch her, to reassure her but he knew she wouldn't allow him to touch her. "Whatever this thing is, it spreads through physical contact." She stated, pulling her fingers away from the cloth at his knee.

"Clarke!" Finn called as he ran into the dropship and Bellamy turned, ready to through a punch at something and he couldn't get to Murphy. "You need to leave." Bellamy grumbled at him, pushing his hand against his chest and pushing him backwards. Finn would huff, looking over at Murphy's features and then looked back at Clarke. "What is this?"

"Some kind of hemorrhagic fever. We just need to contain it before-" Clarke started, looking over as Derek started to spasm against the dropship floor. Clarke pushed herself up as she moved over towards Derek, Bellamy reaching out for her only to curl his fingers back into a fist. All three of them watched in horror as Derek coughed against the ground and then stopped moving. She moved her fingers towards his throat slowly and then shook her head as she looked back up towards him.

"Clarke…" He whispered out, fear snaking through him as he looked towards Derek who had just died and then back towards her. Clarke quickly grabbed the alcohol that Jasper and Monty had made, turning to start pouring it over Bellamy's hands. "Here. Alcohol. Hold out your hand." Bellamy would rub the alcohol over his skin as he asked her, "What do we do?"

"Quarantine. Round up anyone who has had contact with them and bring them here." Clarke stated softly.

"And everyone they had contact with?"

"We have to start somewhere." She stated softly. "Connor, who was with you when you found him?" When Connor didn't answer she would press on, "Who carried him in? Think."

"The first one there was Octavia." Came his gasping breath. Clarke quickly looked up towards Bellamy as his eyes widen in response. Bellamy quickly rushed from the dropship and rushed towards the tent where Octavia would be. Bellamy was almost frantic as he got to her side, his eyes taking in her appearance and noting… nothing. Nothing was wrong with her, but he wouldn't let himself get carried away so quickly.

"Jeeze, you scared me." She muttered to him.

"How are you feeling?" Bellamy asked worriedly, watching her for a moment.

"Fine… Get out." She stated in confusion but refused to meet his eyes.

"You touched Murphy yesterday?"

"What?" She asked as she slowly sat up and looked at him.

"Did you touch Murphy yesterday?" He repeated.

"I don't know. I guess so. Why?" She asked in confusion, looking at him worriedly. "Has something happened?"

"The grounders sent him here with a virus to infect us." He stated, looking down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at him. "Derek just died from it, and Clarke… has it." He stated as he closed his eyes tightly and reopened them to see his sister staring at him in shocked pity.

"Come, Clarke needs to examine you." He stated roughly, backing up slightly so she could leave the tent as well.

Octavia sighed as she left her tent, following her brother to the dropship and she couldn't believe the shocking paleness that showed upon Clarke's face. "Clarke…" She murmured and Clarke would give her a small smile of acknowledgement.

Clarke would pull an alcohol-soaked rag to her mouth as she moved to examine Octavia, not wanting to risk infecting her if she somehow avoided being infected so far. "Okay. We're done." Clarke stated, sighing as she had to lean back against the ladder for some kind of support. "No visible signs of swelling or bleeding."

Bellamy looked hopefully at her, "So you are saying she doesn't have it?"

"I'm saying she doesn't have symptoms, but that could change. We need to keep her here just in case."

Bellamy shook his head quickly. "No way. Look at this place. She'll get sick just being here."

Clarke sighed softly, "Do you want to stop the spread, or not?" She watched the emotion play on his face, knowing he didn't want to risk his sister and at the same time not wanting to leave Clarke alone. "Look. I'll keep her on the third level with the people who aren't symptomatic yet."

Clarke watched the indecision play over his features so she would prompt, "look, think of it as a way to keep her form sneaking out again." She would ignore the betrayed look that Octavia threw at her.

"Screw you, Clarke." Octavia grumbled and Bellamy would touch her arm softly in a warning.

"I'll let you know if her condition changes." Clarke stated simply, unable to meet Bellamy's eyes as she said that and Bellamy would turn to his sister, making her meet his eyes. "O… I need a favor."

"What?" Octavia snapped him, not really happy with either of them at this moment.

"I need you… to watch over her… please." He begged softly, his worried eyes going to Clarke as she sagged a bit more against the ladder. Octavia would follow his gaze before she swallowed hard and nodded to him. "Fine…"

Bellamy would give her a small nod, his eyes looking over Clarke once more and then his sister before he stormed from the dropship. Octavia went to pass Clarke to head up the ladder when Clarke would speak, "Octavia, wait. I need you to sneak out again." Octavia met her eye for a moment before she would give her a baffled look of confusion.

"We need to know if they have any kind of cure for this… can you see Lincoln?" Clarke asked softly and Octavia would give her a nod, gripping her hand softly.

Octavia found it easier than usual to escape from the camp, having everyone distract by the blood sickness that was going on didn't hurt anything. She tried to make the time to the cave as fast as she could and she was soon twisting into it breathlessly, "Lincoln."

She gasped when Lincoln moved towards her and gripped her face gently to check her ears, her eyes and her nose. Realization hit her as she spoke, "You knew?"

"I tried to give you a warning without being seen. We got word that the Azgeda crew were going to do something against the Skaikru. We just didn't know what." Lincoln stated, reviewing her once more before he sighed and proudly murmured against her forehead, "I knew you would be a strong one."

"People are dying, Lincoln. Clarke sent me to see if there was a cure."

"There isn't…" He stated, his voice full of remorse, "The disease moves quickly and Azgeda uses it to soften the battle field before attacking. Anya has been made aware and she is moving to speak with the commander this very night."

Octavia stared at him for a moment before speaking, "Is there nothing we can do?"

Lincoln sighed softly, moving his fingers up to play with her dark hair. "No… keep them calm… keep them hydrated." He frowned when she suddenly started to pull away from him and he tried to clutch her back to him. "No, Octavia… you must stay with me."

"Lincoln… if I am immune then I need to be with my people, to help them through this. Can you… come as well?" She watched as the emotions moved over his face and he would give a small nod. "I am immune… I will come and help Clarke." She would smile brightly, helping him get his packs that he motioned to that he would need and he would start to lead her out of the cave.

Back at the camp, Clarke would slowly come out of the dropship and looked upon the people that they had already lost with sorrow. Her head lifted and her eyes searched out Bellamy's. His eyes were sad as he looked at her from across the camp, slowly he moved his way over till he was still a good distance away from her. "You have enough food? Water?"

"Yeah. Some medicine might be nice." She stated with a small chuckle and he gave her a brave smile in return. He gave a small chuckle as he spoke, "I'll see what I can do."

"Octavia, you okay?" He called out and Clarke could feel her blood freeze when he did so. She slowly turned her head to look back towards him. "Bellamy, wait. She's not here." She could immediately see the anger cross his features when she said that, walking closer to her. "Where is she, Clarke? You know it isn't safe till the treaty is signed with the grounders."

"I… I sent her to Lincoln to see if he had any idea of how to help them."

"Clarke, I swear. So, help me… if something happens to her you will be responsible." He stated in anger, his eyes burning as he looked at her.

"Bellamy…" She called out but he wasn't listening to her. He stormed towards the gate only to see someone with bleeding eyes and he would point to the dropship "Get to the dropship, now!"

Raven peered over to see what was happening only to see a girl standing near her start to pass out, "Hey, are you okay?" She watched as the girl fell backwards, being caught by two of her friends. The girl chose that moment to throw up, sending blood over her friend that had been helping her who promptly dropped her to wipe his face.

Things were quickly starting to get out of control now, friends were lifting guns at other friends and people were screaming. Clarke knew she had to break the tension so she would step back into the dropship, reaching for the rifle that she had laid there for safe keeping and walking back out into the camp. She pointed the gun up into the air as she fired, walking tiredly towards them.

"This is exactly what those grounders want. They don't have to kill us if we kill each other first. Don't you all see that?"

Clarke watched as someone moved forward, pointing the gun towards her as he spoke "They don't have to kill us if we all survive the virus. Get back in the damn dropship!"

Bellamy moved quickly, grabbing the guy's rifle and slamming it up into his face as anger coursed through his veins. He would turn to look around the came to see if anyone else was stupid enough to aim their weapon at his Clarke. He turned his gaze towards her as he frowned, "Not to state the obvious, but the quarantine isn't working."

He watched her as she seemed to suddenly loose her ability to stand and he quickly dropped the rifle to rush to her, lifting her securely against his chest and pillowing her head against his shoulder. He swallowed roughly, holding her as tight as he dared to her and looked over the camp. "Get back to work!" Clarke would frown softly in his arms, "Let me go… I'm okay." Bellamy would shake his head, walking back into the dropship with her in his strong arms. "You don't have to be all tough all the time, Princess."

"I'm sure Octavia will return with a cure." She stated weakly.

"There is no cure…" came a voice behind them as Octavia and Lincoln came into the village. Everyone took a quick step back away from him, still not used to seeing him step foot in the camp and even Bellamy tensed.

"Everyone just needs to rest, drink plenty of water and the strong ones will make it. Bellamy… if I can speak with you." Lincoln stated, inclining his head slightly. Bellamy wanted to refuse, but the welfare of the woman in his arms made him agree. He would motion towards the dropship as he would carry Clarke into the room.

When they entered, Murphy would move off of the hammock and Bellamy would slowly walk over to lay her down into the material, Octavia quickly moving to her side to help her relax and she would move to get her a cup of water and brought it to her lips. Clarke would drink it softly before pleading with her to help the others. Bellamy would press his fingers along her forehead softly and gently, touching her skin softly before he would speak over to Lincoln. "How did this happen? I thought we were getting a treaty in place?"

Lincoln would nod softly, glancing over the sick and then would cross his arms against his chest as he spoke, "The tribe that did this does not care about what the commander has to say. Once the treaty is in place, issues will be taken before the commander for retribution, but until then you can nod do anything towards them." Lincoln moved, pulling out some herbs from his pack and handing it to Octavia. "Make tea with this, it will help to relax their stomachs and nerves."

Bellamy sighed, resting against the wall near Clarke's head and watched as she finally slept. "Lincoln, how do we know that we will actually get a treaty? This is a lot of trust without any show of support."

Lincoln rubbed his head for a moment before speaking, "The commander has been impressed with you and Clarke, I am sure we will see messengers at the gate tomorrow with word of an agreement." Lincoln frowned softly, looking over as blood started to roll down Bellamy's face under his nose. Octavia was the first to see him, rushing towards her brother and holding the cloth against his nose. Lincoln would move over to someone that was starting to cough really hard and he would roll them onto his side, trying to help so he didn't suffocate.

Octavia would lay her brother down upon a mattress as he vomited blood and she cleaned his face softly. "I'm scared…" Octavia said softly as she looked down at him, holding the cold cloth against his forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you; I promise."

He smiled weakly up towards her, his hand moving to hold her own. "I said that to you… the day you were born."

She smiled softly to him, reassuring him. "I know… you told me that over a thousand times. I got you, Bell… Clarke is here with you, I'm here with you. Get some rest."

She looked up towards Lincoln who moved to them and dragged the mattress over towards the hammock where Clarke laid... letting Bellamy see that he was close to her and they both sighed in relief when Bellamy finally fell asleep. Octavia would move her fingers through her brother's hair, looking up towards Lincoln in concern. "He will be alright, won't he?"

"If he is anything like his sister, he will be bouncing back tomorrow." Lincoln stated proudly to her.

** Hey everyone. I am going to end this chapter here. I know it isn't the end of the episode, but it is getting late and I want to do the scene with Murphy some justice. I also need to plan out how Lexa comes into the picture and of course, the induction of the 13th tribe. If anyone has any ideas or comments please let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the 100 nor do I receive any kind of financial or other means by writing this. This is purely a fan fiction and not to be used in any other fashion.

This chapter is going to be based off of the ending of the last chapter along with going further into the alliance with the grounders. Please review or message me if you have any ideas! Thanks to m31amanda and ebwalker for reviewing! 😊

Chapter 12: The Grounders

"_If he is anything like his sister, he will be bouncing back tomorrow." Lincoln stated proudly to her. _

Bellamy awoke some time later, unable to understand why everything hurt for a moment before he started to push himself upwards. His eyes quickly looked around for a moment before turning to look towards the hammock he was laying next to, fear quickly filling him when he noticed that Clarke wasn't there. Had she died during the night and he was too unconscious to even tell her goodbye? He was just starting to panic when he heard the voice from beside him, "Here." Bellamy jerked, surprised to see Murphy there and he would jerk away from him. It was all his fault and he would be damned if he accepted any help from someone like him. He pushed the cup of water away from him, "Get the hell away from me." Came his weak voice which made him pause in horror… was that really his voice that sounded so weak and small?

"Bellamy, you're sick. I'm just trying to help." Murphy stated, trying to get the bigger man to drink something. He frowned when he saw blood starting to fall from his nose again and would reach for a cloth to hand to him, "Here."

Bellamy would glare at him, reaching up to rub his nose on his arm instead of accepting help from Murphy. "When I get better, if you're still here-"

"Hey, I got this one." Came the sweetest voice he had heard in the longest time and hope filled him as he quickly looked to see Clarke standing there and wishing with all he had that it wasn't a joke. His eyes took her in, looking over her to make sure she was real.

Clarke had awoken hours before to find she was actually starting to feel a little better, but then she turned slightly and saw sadly that Bellamy laid on the mattress close to her. She frowned softly, reaching down to touch his brow and was reassured when he let out a comforted breath. Clarke pushed herself to get moving, to help where she needed to be and was amazed that Murphy was up and helping as well. She was just helping a kid to sit up when she heard Bellamy's threat towards Murphy and she would turn to move over to them. She would take the cup of water from Murphy and slowly sat down next to Bellamy, her worried blue eyes looking into his wide brown ones as she would slowly lift the cup towards his lips. "Here… drink."

Bellamy would accept the sip of water, his eyes taking her in as if he still couldn't believe that she was alive and speaking to him right now. "You are feeling better?"

"Yeah." She stated softly, moving her hand up to brush some of his curls from his face as she gave him a soft smile. "I woke up a few hours ago and felt a lot better."

"That's good." He stated as he took another long sip of water before he looked around the dropship. "You seen Octavia?"

"Yeah… she left a few hours ago after you stopped coughing with Lincoln. They were heading to meet the chancellor and inform them of what was happening." Clarke stated, slowly lowering her head down upon his shoulder and she felt him sigh in exasperation. "Murphy has been helping since she left."

Bellamy scoffed softly, "Don't tell me you trust him now."

"Trust? No." She stated simply as she shook her head and would smile up towards him tiredly. "I do believe in second changes, though."

"So, we are just to forgive and give him a second chance?" Bellamy asked out, looking down at her before resting his head down on top of her's.

"At least try." Clarke answered with a tired smile, her fingers moving up to brush through his hair that meshed with her own. Clarke was quiet for a moment before she would press a soft kiss to his temple. "I need to go check on everyone, why don't you stay here and rest for a bit longer?"

She watched him for a moment to make sure nothing else was happening to him and she would gently rest him back down upon the mattress. Clarke would move her tired fingers towards the rag that was left for him, dipping it into the water and she would start to clean his face of the stained blood. Her eyes watched him as he fought to stay awake, his hand moving up to trail his fingers over her cheek before resting it down upon his chest. Clarke would stay with him until his chest was rising and falling in his slumber, and after pressing a soft kiss to his forehead she left him in Murphy's care. She made her way over to the other patients in the dropship, one of them even including Raven. She would sink back down next to Raven and grinned when the girl gave her a smirk.

"Got me as well… but I'm not letting it knock me." Raven stated triumphantly before closing her eyes as she lent her head back against the wall. Clarke would grin softly to what was becoming her friend and she would hand her the cup of water for her to drink.

"Clarke!" Came the shout from outside of the dropship and Murphy would wave his hand at her. "Go, I got this." With a sharp look around the room Clarke would exit through the dropship's tent that was used as a door as she walked out into the open at the camp. Miller was the one that came towards her, clearly showing that he was one of the strong ones. "Miller?"

Miller would give a grin, looking over her happily that she made it out alive and not another body that had to be added to the graves that were being dug. "Word has come from Octavia and Lincoln… we have two days before this commander has requested us to join her in a neutral zone between us and them… the bridge. If Bellamy isn't well by then, I can be the one to help with this event."

Clarke would give him a smile before she would speak to him, "That sounds good. Hopefully Bellamy will be able to go. I'm sure they will want to see the leaders of the camp to make the treaty."

Miller smirked, saying under his breath quickly "Rebel King and the Princess."

Clarke showed that she heard what he said but would roll her eyes slightly as if she were annoyed. "How are things running in the camp out here? Enough food coming in and enough water?"

Miller gave her a nod, pointing over to the side where there was a stack of fresh pelts and of meat smoking in a meat house that had just been built with the help of some grounders. "Members of Lincoln's tribe, called Trikru came to assist us with food and pelts. They took some of our good hunters to teach them how to hunt quietly and someone named Indra promised warrior lessons to those who deem worthy enough."

Clarke would take in a look with a soft laugh on her lips. She couldn't imagine some of the group walking through the forest with a gun in their hands next to Grounders, but things had to change for the better anyway. "Good work, Miller." She stated simply, looking over the area for a moment before she would sigh as she felt how tired she was starting to get. "Miller, I need a few people to get with Monty and Jasper… make up a batch of disinfectant that we can pour across the dropship floor. We also need to learn how to build some kind of shelter for the snows that we should be having."

Miller gave her a nod, patting his hand on her shoulder. "You got it, Clarke. Why don't you go back and get some rest?" He stated in some concern and was satisfied when she gave him a nod. Clarke gave another look over the area before she walked back into the dropship, her tired feet taking her towards Bellamy and she slowly sat once more. Her fingers moving to touch his forehead and satisfied once more that he did not have a temperature. Her breath left her as she laid down next to him, resting her head down upon his chest and her fingers finding his to lace with. It wasn't long before she was asleep and Murphy looked over at the Rebel King and his princess… a snarl making his lip curl up to the side and he would move over towards Connor who was starting to actually get better. Neither knew what happened as Murphy stuffed a rag into Connor's mouth, shoving it into his mouth and holding his hand over his nose so the man couldn't breathe. He looked around nervously, making sure everyone was still asleep as Connor kicked out the rest of his air and then went still. Murphy smirked, looking down at the man as he whispered "No hard feelings.".

"Disha hukop ste get ai daun." Indra stated as she stood next to Lincoln and looked over the group of people that were starting to heal and regroup with each other. (I'm concerned about this alliance)

Lincoln would cross his arms against his chest as he looked over them and spoke to his leader in English for the benefit of Octavia, she was learning but she wasn't an expert yet. "They are strong… they were sent here by their people to die and yet they live. They were infected by the Ice nation and yet here they are, only lost three to the illness."

Indra would roll her eyes, still not understanding why the commander would waste her time on people like this, but she wouldn't go against her or Anya. "I wait to be shown." She stated simply. Her head turned to the side as she heard the sound of horses only to see the commander moving forward. She had her eyes panted black, the mark of the commander on the center of her brow between her eyebrows.

"Indra." Lexa stated as she sat upon her horse and looked over the group before her then over towards Lincoln. "Where are these two… leaders?"

Lincoln would bow his head in respect to her before he spoke to her, "I will go and retrieve them. They have healed from the blood disease and spend their time making sure their people are good." He gave another respectful look before turning away to walk back towards the camp. When arriving at the camp he would find Clarke just finishing up the sanitation of the dropship with Bellamy not far away from her, like usual.

"Clarke, Bellamy… the Commander is here." Lincoln stated as he came close to them and Clarke would share a soft look with Bellamy and would start to walk to join him. Lincoln would stop Bellamy before he could move further and pointed to the rifle. "No weapons or they will take it as an insult."

Bellamy frowned, his hand gripping his rifle tightly as he looked over at Clarke and then back towards Lincoln and slowly would allow the rifle to be pulled off of his shoulder and he handed it off to Jasper. He then moved close to Clarke, moving his hand against her lower back in a soft rub before speaking, "As long as they don't do anything to harm us, they will not be harmed."

Lincoln would nod softly to them both and would direct him out of the camp and along the well-worn path up towards the ridge. Clarke made a sound when they came upon the sight of four horses, two large men sitting on the outside and two women in the center. "Anya." She stated as she recognized one of the two women and she would share a look with Bellamy. Both of them had reservations about this meeting, but it was something that needed to happen. And they needed it to work.

"Clarke and Bellamy of Skaikru." Came Lincoln's strong voice as he introduced the pair to the commander, slowly backing away to join Octavia who was watching with trepidation.

"Clarke and Bellamy…" Lexa's voice came as she looked over them, taking in their appearances before she would give a strong nod. "Tell me, why have you come here?"

"We were living on the Ark," Clarke started as she pointed towards the sky. "We survived there when we thought the earth was destroyed and there is a system on the Ark that you can only have one offspring per couple due to limited resources." Clarke started, her eyes meeting Bellamy who flinched and glanced towards his sister and back. "When convicted of a crime before you are eighteen years old, you are kept in what we called the Skybox. Once you turned eighteen you were judged on your crimes… you are either killed or given a second chance."

Bellamy would shift uncomfortably beside her as anger crossed the soldier's features and Lexa seemed to gather a scowl on her features.

Clarke would take a breath before continuing. "Instead of judging us… they loaded a hundred of us onto a dropship which they then launched into Earth to see if Earth is livable. The conditions on the Ark are deteriorating to the point that within the year they would be dead. We are surviving so they will want to following us soon."

"No." Came the growling sound of Lexa as she glared towards the group. Her eyes took in the two and she would give a shake. "No… we will not allow such rules if we are going to allow you to join the coalition as the Skaikru. You, Clarke, will become the leader of the Skaikru and you," She stated as she pointed towards Bellamy who stood stiffly to her side, "Will become her co-leader and protector."

Clarke would give a confusing look for a moment, looking up at Bellamy and then back towards Lexa as she spoke. "The people that are coming are engineers, healers, farmers…"

"No." Lexa stated firmly again. She would cross her arms against her chest as she looked towards Clarke once more. "The only difference that I will allow is if they land, they can swear alliance to Skaikru and by default myself. If not, they will have to become their own tribe or face war."

Clarke shared a look with Bellamy and was about to speak before Bellamy would speak up, "If we agree to the terms, what will happen with us? We have winter coming and we have never experienced earth before."

Lexa would smirk softly as she spoke, "Very proper that you would ask that, We will allow trade between our groups and we will help you all prepare for winter in exchange for some of the knowledge that you all have that we do not. That includes the medical skills that Clarke possesses and other talents that I am sure members of your crew have."

Clarke would give a small nod as she listened to Lexa and would steal another glance towards Bellamy before she looked back at Lexa. "We will agree."

Bellamy would nod as well, "We will agree."

Lexa would look over them for a moment before she would speak. "Good. Make arrangements with three of your trusted people to travel with us to Polis for the swearing in. Anya has sworn she will help protect Tondc and Skaikru camp while the swearing in happens. Once complete, Skaikru will be the thirteenth clan."

** Sorry for the short chapter everyone. A lot of craziness is happening with the virus epidemic running rampant and making everyone hoard toilet paper. I promise that a longer chapter will be worked on and we shall see the swearing in and maybe some more one on one time with Bellamy and Clarke. I wanted to make the two groups separated when they arrived as I never agreed on how the Ark members came down only to treat the 100 like children.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Thank you for those who have read, reviewed, and are following the story. Please keep the responses coming and I will try to get more out. I know we are all going through things right now, self-isolations, no school and working from homes so I am going to try to commit to one chapter at least every other day to no less than two a week. I am setting this to challenge myself, but also being realistic. I hope everyone is safe! I do not own anything of the 100 nor do I achieve any monetary reward for writing this fanfic. This is a mature fanfic based off of the hit tv series 100 and set in the first season where Bellamy and Clarke are actually together to begin with.

Chapter 13.

_Recap: Lexa would look over them for a moment before she would speak. "Good. Make arrangements with three of your trusted people to travel with us to Polis for the swearing in. Anya has sworn she will help protect Tondc and Skaikru camp while the swearing in happens. Once complete, Skaikru will be the thirteenth clan."_

Clarke stood next to Bellamy upon the ridge that overlooked Polis, the feeling of trepidation filling her at the sight of what was once a large city but was now ruins overran by vegetation. There was one large pillar in the center of the city, a pillar that commanded respect out of all the inhabits of the city and for as far as the eye could see. "This is amazing…" Clarke murmured softly to him and Bellamy moved closer to her to survey the ground. He gave her a tight smile before he spoke to her, "It is… but we have to be wary until we know what they exactly want." Clarke gave him a nod and her attention was diverted by Lexa starting to walk towards them.

"Welcome to Polis. Home of the commander and the center of our civilization. You, Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake kom Skaikru are welcomed to enter." Lexa stated with a slight incline of her head, her gaze roaming over Clarke only to smirk slightly when Bellamy shifted closer to her. She turned her head to speak to her guardsman, Gustus, and he would give her a simple nod before leading the Skaikru down the path towards the city of Polis.

Bellamy wasn't too sure about what was happening, having to split up their groups but at the thought of peace it would be worth a little discomfort. As they walked down the path towards the stones of the road, he would glance over at Gustus. The man was tall, much taller than himself with intricate tattoos along his features. "So… are you like her bodyguard?"

"Bodyguard, general of her armies, and confidant." Came the gruff reply as the man scanned the area with his eyes, never stopping in his perusal of the area in order to keep his commander safe. "And you? What are you to this Clarke?"

Bellamy listened to his words, his hands on the rifle tightening in response before he would clear his throat to speak to the warrior that really outweighed him, "Clarke is mine and I am her's. I will protect her like none other and I know she will always have my back."

Gustus would look at the younger man with an iota of respect in his eyes before he was back to his ever-constant perusal of the area. No more words were spoken as they trekked towards the large skyscraper that stood in the center of the city. Bellamy would fall back to Clarke's side as they entered the skyscraper and then into what looked to be a throne room. He would motion forward for her to take a seat that Lexa had motioned to and he would move to stand behind her chair just as he saw Gustus do behind Lexa. He couldn't help but to catch the look that Gustus had, a look of respect at the way he instantly moved to protect his leader.

Clarke would sit down at the round table, looking at the different grounders that surrounded the area from the individuals that were sitting in the chairs to the warriors that were behind them. She knew that Bellamy was standing right behind her, feeling how protective he was being and she couldn't fathom facing this without him being there. She moved her hand behind her, touching him to reassure him that she was there and to reassure herself that he was there and ready for anything that could happen.

Lexa had seen that simple touch and she would meet Clarke's eyes before she would look around the room at the group of grounders. "We are here to discuss the entrance of a thirteenth clan. That of the Skaikru and to speak on their behalf we have requested their leader, Clarke, to attend us and speak to us about the plight of the Skaikru."

Clarke would take a strong breath and felt Bellamy shift behind her to give her the support she needed as she would speak to the group of grounders. "Thank you, commander. We were born on a space station called the Arc, which was a combination of multiple countries that went to space before the end of wars happened. There, families are only allowed one child per unit and crimes were treated harshly due to lack of supplies. If you were… convicted of a crime you were punished by being floated. Which means… you were sent out into space to die almost immediately. My father..." she stated for a moment, turning her head to meet Bellamy's eyes before looking back to the group of leaders. "My father tried to warn everyone of the problem the Arc was facing and was killed for it. When I tried to bring the word out, I was arrested. Since I was under the age of maturity, I was locked up with others to await my trail. Instead of a trail, we were all sent down to the ground to see if it was livable. We all believed it wasn't and that there was none who had survived the bombings."

"Even though they all thought you couldn't survive?" one of the other leaders asked, leaning forwaard on the table to look towards Clarke.

"Yes. They are running out of breathable air and sent us down to find out if they can live. Once they realized we could, they have stated that the rest of them will follow down."

Lexa would frown softly, drumming her fingers on her carved chair arms. "And you? What was your crime?" She asked as she looked towards Bellamy, needing to know if she would have potential usurpers being admitted into her group.

Bellamy would clear his throat before speaking, "My mother was floated… er… put to death for having a second child. Octavia... we had to hide her under the floor for almost her entire life. I made a decision to let her out one day and we had an unexpected raid. She was captured and our mother put to death for it. They let me live with the guilt… but I decided that I wanted to get to my sister. I was asked to commit an assignation in order to get on the dropship to get to my sister. I fired, but I didn't want to kill him and thankfully I didn't. I was pardoned, thanks to Clarke, and for that she will always have my loyalty."

Clarke would speak up firmly to them, "If it wasn't for Bellamy when we first arrived, we wouldn't have survived. No one wanted to take orders and thankfully Bellamy had just enough strength to keep everyone in line."

Lexa would press her hands together in thought as she looked between them all and saw the outrage on each of their features. They were hard clans and were used to violent and killing, but children were cared for and loved. It was unheard of to ban families from more than one child as long as they produced children that did not show evidence of radiation deformities. Her eyes met some of the other people before she would speak out. "Are we in agreement that the Skaikru can become the thirteenth clan?" She watched as each clan gave their acknowledgement and she would stand up to face Clarke and Bellamy. "We will accept you into our alliance as our thirteenth clan. The condition is that if members of this Arc can arrive, they will have to pledge allegiance to not only us, but to you. They will make up part of your clan and if they can not agree to be ruled by Clarke Griffin of Skaikru, then they will have to petition us for a clan."

Clarke stood riveted to the spot, her eyes upon Lexa's face before she glanced up to her side to see the baffled expression she had mirrored upon Bellamy's handsome face. His dark eyes shifted from the commander to look at her in a silent plea for her to take the deal. Their people would be safe from attack if they accepted and Clarke would give him a small smile before meeting Lexa's face once more. "Skaikru will be honored to join."

Lexa would give them both a nod and she stood straight as the other leaders would stand as well. "The Coalition welcomes Skaikru and leaders Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake. Gustus, please show them to their chambers for tonight."

Gustus nodded in his acceptance of her command and would turn to the two leaders, directing them out of the chamber and into the larger chamber that held other members of the parties that were still inside. He watched with interest as Bellamy nodded his head towards the two members of the Skaikru that had followed them and they would all fall into step behind him. Gustus wouldn't take them far, just down the hallway from the Commander's room and motioned for Clarke to enter. "This will be your room, Leader Clarke of Skaikru. Follow me, Leader Bellamy and I will show you to your quarters."

Bellamy would shake his head, taking a step up beside Clarke to stare up at Gustus as if to challenge him. "I will stay here with Clarke, the others that came with us can take our chamber." He stated as he motioned towards Monroe and Drew. The two nodded and waited for Gustus to direct them. Gustus would only smirk towards the younger and shorter man, and he knew that he would report this to his commander. "This way." He stated simply as he started to lead the other two along the hallway.

Bellamy would cross his arms against his chest for a moment as he watched Gustus, unable to shake the feeling that the man was smarter than he looked. He turned himself into the room, pushing the door closed with the heel of his boot and his eyes took in the decor. It wasn't like anything they had back on the Arc with an actual bedding and cloths hanging over it, around it to enclose the person in some sort of fabric cocoon.

"Well… I wonder what Chancellor Jaha would have to say about all this." Bellamy stated with a smirk on his features.

Clarke would give a small shake of her head, moving closer to him and moving her hand to press against his chest softly. She knew what it took for him to tell the story of his sister and mother, that he still blamed himself for his mother's death. Her fingers slowly curled into his shirt as she tilted her head to look up towards him. Blue eyes met chocolate brown ones before he was leaning down and kissing her passionately, his arms moving around her to grip her to him as if he couldn't stand being apart from her for one more second. His hand moved up the small of her back, pressing under her clothing to press against her skin and he let out a shaky sigh against her lips. Clarke pulled back slightly to look up at him curiously when he did so and he only gave her a small grin before speaking to her, "It has been a rough day and I just wanted to touch you. I'm glad that you were right and this actually worked out for the best."

Clarke would give him a soft smile, moving her hand up along his chest to his shoulder and then along the back of his head. Her fingers pressed up into the messy black curls as she pulled him down playfully towards her. She laughed out against his lips when he quickly bent down to kiss her passionately again. He forced her backwards, the steps leading them to the bed and when she felt the edge of the bed press against the back of her knees she would fall back onto the bedding. Their lips parted and their eyes met. Bellamy would grin mischievously down at her, the dimple that Clarke loved appearing in his chin as he reached down to start undoing her shoes to pull them off. When he pulled back enough to make sure her shoes fell off to the side, she would playfully reach to grasp his coat to push off of his arms before leaning back on her arms to look over him.

"Clarke…" Bellamy's gruff voice filled the air between them as he reached to yank off his shirt and tossed it to the side, quickly reaching down to undo the belt that helped keep his pants up. His eyes burned down at the woman he was in love with and he stopped messing with his belt. His hand moved to slowly start to lift her shirt upwards and helped her pull it off. The moment her breasts came into view his breath caught in his throat for a moment before he would lean down to meet their lips again. Her soft moan echoed against his lips as they kissed, her breasts pressing against his now bare chest and he felt her fingers moving downwards towards his waist as she finished undoing his belt and pushed so his pants fell off his hips. "You make me loose myself every time, Clarke." Bellamy stated in frustration, but his lips didn't leave her skin. He kissed the corner of her lips, the line of her jawline and over her chin before he broke away to concentrate on removing her pants.

Clarke would chuckle softly at his words, pushing him back from her when he leaned up to undo her pants and she would reach down to help him. With a soft shift of her hips she was able to push her pants down and only laughed brightly when he pulled the material free of her legs. He moved up onto the bedding, pressing her legs apart as he moved and Clarke would move her hands up along his strong arms to his shoulders. "You really can't control yourself, can you?"

"When it comes to you? No." He grunted out as he leaned down to press kisses along her collarbone and downwards along her chest. His fingers trailed down over the ridges of her stomach and hips before he came to her apex of her thighs. His fingers came along the nest of golden curls only to come in contact with her desire for him. He would shift on his knees, moving forward between her thighs and hooking them onto his hips as he guided himself against her. With a small shift of his hips he was pressing himself inside of her. He shifted down, pressing one forearm against the bedding while the other while he connected with her completely. He would lower his head, kissing her forehead softly and gently as she gasped in response to him. When he started to move, she met him for each hard thrust he gave her until they both felt the tension that they held all day coil and release. When he finally came aware of himself, he was still entangled in her arms and his body pressing down onto her's. He would take the time to lift himself up and rolled to the side, pulling her as well so he could keep her close to him. His long fingers moved through her sweaty hair at her temple and he whispered against her forehead, "Stay with me, Clarke…"

Clarke was just starting to drift asleep when she felt his lips against her forehead and then his words, her own hand moved up to press against his wrist as she turned her head to kiss the heel of his palm. "Always, Bellamy." Her eyes lifted to meet his sleepy ones and she would move closer so her head could rest on his chest and his arms could wrap around her tightly.

Clarke shifted slowly as she started to come awake, something had awoken her but she wasn't too sure what had. She tilted her head to the right only to see Bellamy's handsome face next to her own. A smile tugged at her lips as her eyes took in his relaxed features, her fingers moving up to slowly move to press his messy curl back from his forehead. She watched him for another moment or so before she pulled herself free of his hold as easy and gently as she could. Once free, she pulled on her pants and then pulled her shirt on with a jacket, pulling the edges closer around her as she walked over towards the opened window and the view of the city. She could get used to a view like this, but she also found that she missed the hustle and bustle of the campsite. Of Octavia yelling at someone for being an idoit, the sound of Miller giving orders and Bellamy reprimanding someone. Clarke turned her head quickly when she heard a soft knock on the wood of the door and she would start to walk towards it. She noticed that Bellamy hadn't awoken yet and after making sure that he was covered with the blanket, she would open the door only to see Lexa there. Her eyes widen for a moment before she would speak quietly, "Lexa. How can I help you?"

Lexa glanced behind her only to see the sleeping man and her brows wrinkled before she spoke, "You are with him?"

Clarke would blush slightly before she would give a small nod. "Yes, is something wrong?"

"Oh… no, there isn't anything wrong. I just wanted to… know. If you two are in a committed relationship then we can perform a marriage ceremony. It would solidify the claim of power and centralize it more."

"Like you and Gustus?"

"No! I mean, Gustus and I are not in that kind of relationship."

Clarke would nod softly to her and leaned against the door jam slightly. "Understood. I don't know if we are ready for that kind of step together, but I would be open to speaking to him about it."

"Do. Let me know what you decide and we can do a handfasting ceremony. It isn't a marriage, but it is a signal to everyone that you two are a united pair." Lexa continued.

"Thank you, anything else?"

"No… just that and to let you know that the swearing in will be this evening for your stature, and then an escort to take you back with supplies of good will." Lexa stated as she drew back, her gaze going back to the man laying in the bed who had awoken and staring at her as if she was a threat.

"Thank you, Lexa." Clarke stated, closing the door and turning herself around only to see Bellamy starting to sit up in the bedding. She grinned towards him, watching him as he held out his hand to her and she walked towards him without a second thought. She sat down upon the bedding, her fingers lacing with his own and she would ask him curiously, "You heard?"

"Yeah." He stated as he drew himself up against the headboard and pulled her against him on the bedding. His lips pressed against her temple as she ran her fingers along his arms softly. "Do you want to do all that? The ceremony where we are basically married?"

"I do… if you want me like that." She stated simply and she looked up only to see his wide grin at her. His fingers moved along her chin and jaw softly, "I want you like that."

Clarke grinned up towards him when he agreed with her, her head tilting so she could kiss his lips softly and gently. Bellamy tried to deepen the kiss only for a loud knock to sound at the door again. He groaned, resting his forehead against her own as he spoke, "I can't wait to get back to the dropship, build our home and lock the door." He grumbled as he pulled away from her and pulled his pants up as he walked towards the door to open it. He gave a look over when he noticed Gustus there and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Gustus."

"Bellamy of Skaikru." Gustus stated, his own arms crossed against his chest and he would motion towards him. "You are to come with me. The commander has stated that you two wished to bind in a ceremony and to prepare you, I want to take you to get a tattoo."

"Tattoo?" Clarke asked from behind him, walking up from the bedding with Bellamy's shirt and boots in her hands. She watched as Gustus nodded in acknowledgement to her before he would continue to speak, "Yes… the marks that I carry are manhood marks. Bellamy would be more respected if he wore any kind of marking such as this."

Bellamy contemplated it for a moment, glancing down at Clarke for her idea of it and he would turn to look back at Gustus. "Alright, but we don't want to make it too big and make our people think we have changed sides before we were able to help explain all of this."

Gustus nodded in understanding and motioned out to the hall. "I will await you."

Bellamy would close the door and sat upon a chair against the wall to start pulling on his boots while he looked up at Clarke. He grinned towards her, giving her some reassurance as she reached to help him add his shirt on and she moved between his legs as she kissed his lips softly and gently. After a moment she would pull back to give him a playful tug on his hair as she spoke, "Well… go on. Gustus doesn't strike me as someone who will wait long." He would give a nod to her as he leaned up to steal one more kiss from her lips as he stood. "Stay in the room if you can, and if you have to leave it make sure Monroe is with you."

"I promise," Clarke stated simply as she crossed her arms against her chest and watched him as he left her alone. Clarke sighed, pressing her fingers up into her hair for a moment to brush out the tangles and she would move back towards the bedding to sit down upon it as she thought about how different everything was. She couldn't imagen what would have happened if she hadn't convinced Anya to speak to her that day on the bridge. Would war have come to the dropship and if so, how many people would have been killed. She didn't know how long she had been in there, lost in her thought and sketching of the city when the door open for Bellamy to reenter the room. She gave him a grin when she saw him, setting her drawings back down and walking over towards him to inspect the new markings.

Bellamy had opted for an inked tattoo along his right arm from his wrist that weaved around his arm and ended up near his collarbone. It had been painful, but he had known that he shouldn't cry out or give any sign that it actually did pain him. "See? I'm still in one piece." He teased her as he showed her the new marking and slowly moved his fingers along her cheeks. He watched her quizzical eyes search his skin for any kind of pain markers then grinned when she leaned up so they could share a soft kiss together. He pulled back with a groan at the knock upon the door, moving to press a soft kiss against her forehead once more before he went back to look out the door. He was surprised to see Lexa standing there and he could tell she was surprised and disappointed that he was there as well. "Commander." He stated politely as he inclined his head, but didn't back away from letting her in.

"I came to get Clarke to prepare her for the ceremony." Lexa stated, looking over to see Clarke. Clarke would walk up beside her lover, her fingers moving to rest on his arm as she spoke. "I thought that it was just a simple swearing in and that was it. We promised our people we would be home by nightfall."

Bellamy watched as Lexa's eyes widen in the blatant shut down Clarke gave her and she would give a nod. "Of course, we are ready for you in the great hall."

Bellamy would direct his hand for Lexa to start walking and the moment she did, Bellamy would fall into step behind her with Clarke at his side. A nod was given over to the two that had accompanied them that they were leaving. He didn't know why he didn't trust the commander, but the way that she kept looking at Clarke put him on edge. It was as if she were looking at his girl like she was a piece of meat and that didn't sit right with him. He found himself smiling when Clarke reached down to lace her fingers with his own and he would lift their combined hands to press a kiss to her skin.

Clarke didn't know why Bellamy was displaying such jealously when it came to the Commander, but she didn't want to be the first to complain about it. She liked the way that he moved close to her, the way he held her hand and tried to give her kisses and touches as if to prove to the others that they were together. When they walked into the main hall, she shared a look with Bellamy while Lexa motioned for them to step in to the center of the room. Clarke would share a look with Bellamy before she did as she was asked to do. She took those few steps till Bellamy and her stood before the gathered people in the hall.

Lexa would wait for the attention to be on her before speaking, "Leader Clarke of Skaikru and her consort Bellamy of Skaikru." She watched as the others all clenched their fists and pressed it against their chest over their heart in respect. She did the same motion, though she was bitter at how easily Clarke smiled only at Bellamy.

Clarke would smile towards everyone that was swearing alliance to the Skaikru and she would press her own fist against her heart. She glanced over towards Bellamy who was looking towards her with those big chocolate brown eyes. He would give her a beautiful smile as he also pressed his fist over his heart to signal their alliance to everyone within the room and to each other. She would turn her head to look towards Monroe who nodded her head towards Clarke to show that they had their backs if need be.

Bellamy wouldn't waste anymore time in Polis then they had to, he was worried about the way Lexa looked at his Clarke and he wanted to get back to camp as soon as possible. They soon were loaded down with gifts and supplies from the other clans and were on their way back towards the camp. His eyes drifted up towards the sky as if he were debating over everything that had occurred before he would look down to Clarke. "So… we basically got married, didn't we?"

Clarke laughed beside him, tilting her head to look up at him and nodded. "Yeah… I think we did."

*Ending the chapter here. Again, so sorry for the delay with all the things going on around the house and I'm sure everyone else is facing. I'll upload another chapter in the coming week. Also, I am still without a beta so please ignore and excuse all the errors.


End file.
